Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous
by trustxbelieve
Summary: Charlie convinces Bella to go to a high-class summer camp in Los Angeles when he tells her that some long-lost friends will be joining her. The drama that is going to happen is inevitable, especially since Bella is hiding a bunch of secrets. OOC & AH
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Hi everyone! Okay, so I decided to take a temporary break from my other story 'The Summer that Changed my Life' because I'm having writer's block for it. Anyway, this story popped in my head one night, after a dream actually, and I had to write it. I hope you like this story, and I hope that this one is as good as my last story, maybe even better. I'm going to try to post pictures of the outfits and such. Also, I'm having a problem thinking of the title, so the one right now is temporary. If anyone has any ideas, _PLEASE_ let me know, & I'll give you the credit. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please, read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Summary

_Charlie convinces Bella to go to a high-class summer camp in Los Angeles when he tells her that some long-lost friends will be accompanying her. The drama that is going to happen is inevitable, since Bella is hanging out with the hottest guy at the camp, Edward Cullen. Also, being best friends with the Cullens and the Hales doesn't help her problems either. Stay tuned for drama, romance, humor, and did I mention DRAMA?!_

* * *

"But, Bella, you're going to love this place. It's not like a regular summer camp," Charlie said. He was trying to convince me to go to some camp in Los Angeles, so he could spend time with his girlfriend.

"Dad, I'm not going to this stupid camp you want to send me to. It's not happening. I'm spending my summer here in Laguna as usual."

"What if I told you that Alice and Emmett Cullen were going?"

"Al-Alice, and Emmett? There going? How do you know what?"

"I talked to Carlisle the other day, he told me he was sending Alice and Emmett there, and their cousin moved in with them when they left Laguna to live in L.A."

I couldn't believe it. My best friends from when I was a kid were going to go to this camp. Charlie knew I couldn't resist going someone that meant I was going to see Alice and Emmett. I missed Alice so much, shopping was never the same without her. Emmett was like the big brother I never had. He was so overprotective of me, but when I needed him, he was always there. The Cullen's left Laguna Beach before sophmore year started. It's so strange that they've only been gone a year, but it feels so much longer. I couldn't _not _go to this camp thing, I needed to see Alice and Emmett.

"Alright Dad, I'll go to this place, but only because I'm going to see Alice and Emmett. You definitely know how to bribe me to go to places," I told him. He was happy that he finally got me to give into going to this place.

I went shopping with Angela and Jessica, trying to get as many cute summer clothes as possible. We went into Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, and other stores. When I got home, I saw Charlie was with Arianna, his new girlfriend. I waved at them and told Charlie I was going to pack, since he was bringing me up to L.A. tomorrow. I was nervous, really nervous. I haven't seen Alice in months, but we talked almost everyday. I know she met this guy, Jasper Hale, and she really liked him. Plus, his twin sister, Rosalie, liked Emmett. I thought it was cute, Jessica thought it was gross. Then again, Jess has her own way of seeing things, maybe that's why her and Alice fought constantly.

"Bella, darling! How are you?" Arianna asked. I didn't like her very much. Normally Charlie went out with nice women his own age. Arianna was the complete opposite. She was 10 years his junior, plus she was as fake as her blonde hair. I never understood what Charlie saw in her, and obviously he couldn't see that she was using him for his money. Charlie has made millions of dollars in the movie business, directing billion dollar movies. Many of the women Charlie has dated in the past never used him for his money, since they could see he was a hardworking man who used his talents to support his family. Arianna didn't.

"Hello Arianna, how are you?" I had to be polite.

"I'm fine, can't wait for you to leave!" She used a joking tone, but there was truth behind her statement.

"Oh okay, thanks Arianna. Well, I'll be upstairs packing."

"Make sure you use your new Louie Vuitton suitcases! Let everyone there know how much money your father has!"

"Yeah okay, Arianna. The only reason I'm using those is because their the only suitcases I have that's going to fit all my clothes."

I couldn't believe Arianna would say that, right in front of Charlie, too. Not that he would say anything about it. I just wish he would notice that Arianna is a gold-digging tramp before he does something irrational.

* * *

"Bella," a familiar voice screeched my name. "Wake up!"

"Oh my God, Alice Cullen ?!" I couldn't believe it. My best friend was in my house, in my room, waking me up.

"Isabella Swan! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more. What are you doing here?"

"Your dad called Emmett and me, telling us that you were coming to camp, so I figured we'd come pick you up."

"Wait! Emmett's here?! Where!"

"Wow, your more excited to see my brother than me? I'm hurt, Bella." she said, trying to sound upset.

"Alice, I love you to death. You know I missed you so, so, so, so, SO much. Now where's Emmett?"

"Right here Bella," I heard a booming voice, then a laugh. Emmett.

"Emmie! I missed you!" I screamed as I ran into him.

"Bellie! I missed you too! Why we had to leave Laguna, I will never understand."

"Alright, alright," Alice said, breaking up the moment Emmett and I were having. "We need to go if we're going to make it there in time, we need to leave. Now."

"Okay, let's go," I said. Then, I looked in the mirror to see what I was wearing, and I was horrifid. "Uh, let me get ready, then we can go."

"Alright, Bella. Just hurry your ass up," Emmett said.

"I'll help you get ready. You go in the bathroom, I'll find you something to wear."

Of course Alice would help me find something to wear, she was the _queen _of fashion, and I wouldn't trust anyone else with picking out clothes for me but her. She was wearing a yellow Hollister polo with denim shorts and matching green flip flops._ I forgot how good she looked in green, I have to remember to buy her something that color the next time we go shopping .. _

* * *

When I finished brushing my teeth, and straightening my hair, I saw Alice had set up my outfit on my bed. She found the midnight blue polo I bought with her at Abercrombie and Fitch one day, a denim mini skirt, and matching blue flip flops from A & F. **(Pics should be up)**

"Isabella Swan! Get your ass down here right now before I have Emmett carry you down here!" Alice screamed.

"Alright! I'm coming, but my bags are really heavy!" Once I said that, I heard someone coming up the stairs. Probably Emmett, since Alice would never carry anyone else's bags, she doesn't even carry her own.

"Emmett, hurry up! Alice is going to have a shit fit if I'm not downstairs."

"Well, I know how Alice can get," an unfamiliar voice said. "But I'm not Emmett. Hi, I'm Edward, their cousin."

Edward was gorgeous, just as expected since his last name was Cullen. He had amazing emerald green eyes, and bronze, messy hair. I couldn't believe I was in the same room as him. I soon realized I was staring, and I blushed.

"Alice told me you always blushed, it makes you look really pretty," Edward said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for helping me with my bags, I was waiting to throw them at Emmett and see if he would fall, since he always laughed when he pushed me around when we were younger."

"True, Emmett was always a bully. So, from what I've heard, you basically grew up with Alice and Emmett?"

"Yeah, they lived across the street, and I was best friends with Alice since we were in diapers, Emmett didn't like girls then so he always threw dirt at us. We started school together, and everything we did, we did together. Emmett was the funniest, he always yelled at anyone who made Alice and me cry."

"Really, Emmett? I would think he would be the one making you two cry," Edward said with a musical chuckle. His laugh was amazing, and it momentarily stunned me.

"Yeah, but Emmett is basically my savior. Alice doesn't even know why Emmett and I are really close. Anyway, lets go, I think Alice is about to have a heart attack."

We walked downstairs, and we saw Alice talking excitedly to Charlie, and Emmett sitting on my couch, watching cartoons. _Typical Emmett .._

"Thank God you're ready! I was about to barge into your room and pull you out. I see you've already met Edward, my cousin."

"Yeah, I was about to throw the trunk at him until I realized it wasn't Emmett."

"Yeah, funny Bells, you wouldn't be able to knock me down with two tons of bricks," Emmett teased.

"Well, a girl can try."

"Alright! Let's get in the car everyone!" Alice screamed.

"Bye Dad, I'll see you in a few months," I told Charlie.

"Bye Bells, I hope you have fun."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pushed Off His Pedestal

**Hello again (: Okay, so even though I should of mentioned this in the first chapter, I'm mentioning it now in the second. I've changed the personalities of some of the characters. Take Bella for example. In the Twilight series, she was clumsy and extremely shy. In my story, she's semi-coordinated, loves sports & shopping, and she's not afraid to stand up for herself. So this story is a bit OOC. Thanks, now enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Parked outside was Alice's yellow Porsche and Emmett's red Jeep. Emmett, Edward, and I carried my bags to Alice's car and put them in the back seat, since Alice filled the trunk with her own bags.

"Damn, Bella, I thought Alice had a lot of bags, this is ridiculous. What happened to the girl who didn't like to shop?" Emmett asked.

"She let Alice influence her, and this is the outcome," I said, motioning my hands up and down, showing them what I looked like now.

"Alright Bella, stop showing off for my cousin, he's gay," Emmett joked, and Edward scowled.

"I am not gay, Emmett," Edward told him

"Yeah Emmett, I remember a certain someone having to kiss Eric Yorkey in 5th grade," I teased.

"It was spin the bottle and with my fucking luck I ended up landing on him. No one would let me spin again, and it was either that or I had to kiss Logan, who had like herpies on his lips," Emmett said. "Thanks for bringing it up, Bella, because I haven't spent 3 years of my life trying to get people to forget that."

"No problem, Em, that's why I'm here."

* * *

Edward and Emmett went in Emmett's car, and I was with Alice. She had her iPod hooked up to the radio and she was blasting _Peace Sign, Index Down_ by Gym Class Heroes. When she changed the song to _Umbrella (Remix)_by Rihanna and Chris Brown, we started singing as loud as we could; I saw Emmett and Edward laughing at us when we passed each other.

"So, Alice, you didn't tell me about Edward."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did he move in with you, like he's your cousin, right?"

"All I know is what my parents told me, and that was that my aunt and uncle were moving to Vermont this summer, and Edward didn't want to go, so my parents offered to have him live with us. He used to come over all the time when we were little, Bella. How do you not remember that?"

"I remember your cousin Eddie coming over, and he would sit in a corner and play with rocks. We made fun of him one day, but I don't remember _him_, the Edward that came in my room and brought down my bags."

"Well, Eddie and Edward are the same person. He stopped coming to our house when we were, like, 11 I think. That's when he hit puberty, and why he now looks like that."

"Alice, he's hot. I know you're his cousin, and I consider you my sister, but he's hot."

"Please Bella, not you too. You don't understand how many girls are all over him, especially at this camp. Plus, he's always with a different girl, he has the habits of a player."

"Oh, alright, never mind then."

"Don't worry, Bells. I think camp is going to be very interesting now that you're coming."

* * *

Emmett and Edward were arguing over which actress was hotter, Jessica Alba or Eva Longoria.

"No, dude, Jessica Alba all the way. Did you see her in _Sin City_?" Edward said.

"Nah, definitely Eva Longoria is hotter. Don't you watch Desperate Housewives?" Emmett argued.

"Sadly, Emmett, I don't, and I don't kiss boys either."

"I'm going to have to thank Bella for bringing that up," Emmett mumbled.

"Speaking of Bella, she's kind of hot, don't you think?"

"You and about twenty other guys think the same thing, and most of those guys I've beaten up for her."

"Why are you so protective of her?" Edward asked, curiously.

"Long story. Anyway, don't think that Bella is another one of those Laguna Beach sluts that get with everyone, because she's not."

"Yeah, you're right. I probably don't have a chance."

"Okay. So, whose hotter, Lindsay Lohan or Hilary Duff?" Emmett asked. They both looked at each other and said in unison, "Duff."

* * *

After about an hour, they reached the camp. It definitely wasn't what I expected it to be. There were dorm rooms surrounding the campus, a huge pool, basketball courts; it reminded me of a college. Then, I realized that we were at UCLA. _Only in California would a summer camp be at UCLA_. Alice pulled into one of the parking garages that was closest to our dorm rooms. Alice was telling me that her parents pulled some strings so we would be sharing a room together, and Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, would be next door. I was excited to meet her.

"Alright, so my room is still decorated from last year. If you don't like anything, just take it down."

"Alice, it's fine. Since when have I cared about what a room looked like."

"I don't know, since when did you stop dressing like a tomboy?"

"Very funny, Alice. I have a suitcase or two filled with sweatpants and sweatshirts that I plan to wear around you so you can get embarrassed."

"That's my Bella."

After settling in, Alice called Rosalie to come over. I was nervous that she wasn't going to like me, but Alice assured me that Rosalie was going to love me, since the Cullen's talked about me 24-7. I heard a knock at the door, and I went to answer it.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. You must be Bella," Rosalie said. She was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes with violet specks. You would think she was one of the models from Victoria's Secret.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Rosalie."

"I've heard so much about you. Emmett, Alice, and their parents talk about you all the time."

"I can only imagine what Alice and Emmett have said about me. Oh, by the way, whatever Emmett said about me, I doubt it's true."

"Oh hi Rose!" Alice exclaimed. "I see you've met Bella already, and I hear her detesting everything Emmett has said. See, I told you she's more like a little sister, so you have nothing to worry about." Rosalie and I both blushed when Alice said that.

"Alice! You weren't supposed to say anything about that!" Rosalie said. "I'm sorry Bella, I just heard Emmett talking about you constantly, and I got jealous."

"No, it's okay. But, seriously, Emmett is like my older brother, nothing has ever or will ever happen between us. I promise."

"Okay, I wasn't as worried as Alice makes it sound though."

"Yeah, Alice overreacts.. a lot." I could tell I was going to get along with Rosalie very well.

"Can we come in?" Emmett said as he walked through the door with another guy with blonde hair, who looked a lot like Rosalie.

"Bella," Rosalie said. "This is my brother, Jasper. He's Alice's boyfriend."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said to him, extending my hand.

"Same here, I've heard a lot about you." I groaned when he said that.

"What? Do you guys not have anything better than to talk about me?" I asked Alice and Emmett.

"Nope," they said in unison.

"Well, Jasper, whoever has the patience to be around Alice all the time that's not a relative, you must be a good guy."

"Yeah, she's great. I might lose my hearing every once in a while, but it comes back."

"I know how that feels, her shopping squeals are unbearable."

"Okay, enough talking about me," Alice chimed in. "Let's go look around and see whose here."

* * *

We left the dorm to go see what the campus looked like. It was amazing and breathtaking. There were people throwing around a football, and playing frisbee. Girls were tanning on the lounge chairs by the pools, while the guys were in the pool playing around.

"Oh God, we're here for an hour, and already he's found someone to hook-up with." Alice groaned. I looked around to see who she was talking about, and then I saw him. Edward was with a short girl with red hair, leaning against a tree as they kissed. I was disgusted. As we passed by them, I coughed 'Pig', and he seemed to have heard.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, I coughed. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not." Before he could say anything else, I heard Rosalie "sneeze", while saying 'manwhore'.

"Alright, why is everyone ganging up on me?" Edward said annoyed.

"Don't worry, baby, let's just go somewhere else," the red-head, Veronica, said.

"Okay, I'll talk to my loving family later," Edward said, then walked away scowling. We walked over to the basketball courts and we watched people play. I wanted to join in so bad, since I was good at basketball.. and soccer, and softball, and volleyball. I was pretty athletic. I guess that's what happens when you grow up with your dad, and you only had a few girl friends.

"Oh my God, Bella, that was amazing," Jasper said, laughing. Emmett was in tears because he was laughing so hard.

"I don't think any girl has said that to him, well at least any girl who wasn't somehow related to him," Alice said.

"I'm not your typical girl, I'm different," I said confidently. Suddenly, I felt someone come behind me and wrap their arms around me.

"You certainly are different," a musical voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and I saw Edward there.

"Where's Veronica?" I asked him innocently.

"I don't know, I ditched her," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh wow, that's not mean at all. What happened to the little kid who sat underneath trees and played with rocks?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, stuttering as he did. It was funny watching him squirm for words.

"Edward, you don't remember Bella when we were little?" Alice asked. "She was the one who made fun of you because you refused to talk to anyone, except your rock friends."

"Alice, shut the hell up, if people hear .." he trailed off.

"What if people do here, Eddie?" I asked him. I liked seeing him annoyed, it was fun. "What would happen if people found out that Edward Cullen, the guy that all guys envy and all girls want to get with, didn't talk to anyone except rocks when he was 10."

"Well, we won't have to find out what will happen, because no one is going to find out, got it?" He threatened.

"Alright, alright. Just keep in mind that they could."

Edward walked away from us, and you could see steam coming off of him. He was pissed, and I was glad that I was able to bring his confidence down.

"I think he likes you," Alice whispered in my ear.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please REVIEW!**

P.S : Please help me out with a title, unless that you feel like the title suits the story well. I was having some writers-block when I was considering the title. I **promise** I will give credit to the person who came up with the best title.


	3. Chapter 3: Queen of Comebacks

**Hi everyone :) I've decided on two things. One: I was going to put in the beginning of each new chapter what has happened in the last, to make things easier to understand. & Two: I'm not going to be putting pictures of their outfits up anymore. It's just too much work. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Edward walked away from us, and you could see steam coming off of him He was pissed, and I was glad that I was able to bring his confidence down._

_"I think he likes you," Alice whispered in my ear._

* * *

"Alice Cullen! Don't _ever_ say that, ever again," I told her. Edward Cullen liking me? That was impossible, plus it bothered me. I refuse to be another name in his 'little black book'. After what happened that one night.. if it wasn't for Emmett. I don't even want to think about it.

"Alright, I won't say it again, but did you see him get all nervous? He was speechless, and he is known for some amazing comebacks"

"Alice, and I was known as the queen of comebacks during freshman year. I did live in New York for a year while my dad was filming a movie there, and I learned a lot. New Yorkers have attitude."

"Whatever, Bella. You'll see I'm right in the end."

I walked away from Alice, since I could see she was going to squeal anytime soon, and I went by Emmett and Jasper. They were talking to some of the guys who were playing basketball before.

"Hey Bells, come here. Meet Dylan, Aiden, Kyle, and Andrew. They play on the football team here."

"Oh hey, I'm Bella."

"Hi," they all said in unison.

"So, Bells, what did you want? Unless, you just wanted to see me, which is natural of course," Emmett teased.

"Ha, that's really funny, Emmett. But I just ate breakfast, and I would love to keep it in my stomach."

"Oh your real funny, Isabella. Real funny."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, I was wondering," I said. I was suddenly shy about asking if they wanted to play basketball.

"Do you want to play a game?" Kyle asked.

"Alright, you in Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Of course."

Everyone came over towards the courts to watch the game. Emmett, Kyle, and I were on one team, and Jasper, Andrew, and Dylan were on the other; Aiden kept score.

"Alright, first to fifteen wins," Aiden said.

Everyone took their positions, and we started playing. Emmett covered Andrew, Kyle had Dylan, and I covered Jasper. It was hard at first because Jasper was so tall, but I learned how he moved around, and soon he became predictable. It wasn't long before my team reached 15 points, and we won. While the guys were talking, I looked over by Alice. She was standing under a tree, talking to Edward.

* * *

"Edward, why do you keep asking about Bella?" Alice asked. "I don't think she's interested."

"Why not? What girl is _not_ interested in me?!" Edward said.

"Bella isn't, and that's why. You're so arrogant and you think you can get any girl you want. Maybe it's good that you met Bella, she'll be a challenge."

"No, no she won't. I'll have her by the end of the week, you'll see."

"Don't count on it."

"You want to bet? 100 that she at least hooks up with me before the end of the week."

"Alright, deal. Now, shut up, she's coming over."

When I walked over by them, they both got really quiet. I had a feeling they were talking about me, since they both shifted uncomfortably.

"You two having a nice chat?" I asked.

"Not really. Edward just wanted to find out something, and I told him his answer, so he can leave now." Alice said acidly.

"Okay, darling cousin, I'll leave. But, I need to ask Bella something." he said.

"What, your rocks friends aren't interesting anymore, so you came back to get a little more abuse?" I told him.

"Very funny, Bella, but no. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner later."

"Hm, why would you want to go to dinner with me?" I asked, curiously.

"I want to get to know you better."

"You want to get to know _me_ better, or the inside of my mouth?"

"Um, uh, maybe both?"

"You are such a skeese, like, it's ridiculous. I'm amazed at how much first impressions don't count anymore."

"What do you mean," he asked, sounding confused.

"Alright, let me clear this up for you. When you came upstairs to my room to help me carry down my bags, I thought you were so nice. Then, when we get here, your a complete player. I guess it's not the first impression that counts, but the second." With that said, I walked away from them. I heard Alice giggling and Edward looked shocked that he got turned down.

* * *

After showering and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater, I decided to go find Alice. She told me she was going to the coffee shop on campus. While I was walking, I saw some guys playing football. One of them overthrew and it landed in front of my feet.

"Yo! Can you throw it back, or do I have to come over there so you don't break a nail?" a guy with brown hair screamed.

"Very funny, I think I'm capable of throwing it." I picked up the football and passed the ball to them. It flew in the air, and the one who asked me to throw it back caught it.

"Wow, that was amazing. You sure you're a girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure." I walked away, knowing that they were all staring at me in shock that I was able to throw a football. I finally found the coffee shop after walking around campus aimlessly. _It's so hard to remember that this is a summer camp sometimes.._

"Bella! Come here," Alice screamed, and everyone turned around. Hyperactive, much?

"Hey everyone, what's up?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about how you've turned down and humiliated Edward all in one day," Rose said.

"Yeah, I guess some people aren't that talent. That's why I'm here though."

"So, tonight there's going to be like this annual camp fire thing that the 'counselors' make us go to." Alice said.

"Oh, okay. I was waiting to see how 'campy' this place can get."

"Oh, it can get pretty campy, let me tell you," Rosalie said. "We have to, like, hike, and stuff like that. It's gross."

"Well, that's why I'm here, Rose, to carry you up the mountain." Emmett said.

"Yeah, and then drop her once someone challenges you to race up the mountain," I mumbled.

"Bella, that was one time!" he screamed.

"Yeah, and my ankle broke even more, plus I broke my wrist because of you."

"Why was he carrying you up a mountain?" Rosalie asked. It seemed she sounded jealous, but she covered it with curiosity.

"Okay, so Alice _forced_ me to wear this 5-inch heels one night to a party at their house. I fell, and broke my ankle, and the next day everyone was going hiking. I didn't want to miss it because I didn't want to stay home all day. Emmett offered to carry me up the mountain on his back. I was **completely** against it, but Alice was like 'Oh, you'll be fine. I doubt Emmett will drop you.' So I went with them. All our friends were going, too. So Mike Newton," Emmett growled when I mentioned his name, and I looked over at him until he calmed down. "Bet Emmett fifty bucks that he couldn't run the entire way up the mountain. Emmett couldn't say 'No thanks Mike, I have to help Bella', no. He drops me, then sprints up the mountain. That's how I broke my ankle even worse and my wrist. Plus, Mike didn't even have fifty bucks."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day," Alice said. "I helped Bella up the rest of the way, and we both went after Emmett. It was pretty funny; he screamed like a girl when we chased him into the forest." Everyone at the table was laughing, except Emmett.

"Wow, that really is funny. I wish I knew you guys when you were younger," Rosalie said. I could tell that she was starting to fully understand that there was nothing between me and Emmett, and why she would be jealous of me, I don't understand.

"Okay, Rose, Bella, and I need to get ready for this camp fire thing," Alice said. She looked over at me and saw what I was wearing. "Back to the old Bella again, I see."

"I told you. I have an entire draw filled with sweatpants back in the dorm."

"Things never change do they?"

"Nope. Now can we go?"

* * *

We said goodbye to the boys, and headed towards the dorms. I saw Edward hooking up with a new girl, a blonde this time. I didn't really think that guys could be so bored that they have to hook up with someone new every five minutes. I saw a football lying on the ground. I picked it up and threw it at him, hitting him right in the head. Alice and Rosalie were dying laughing when they saw it happen. I told them to act cool, like we didn't do anything. He knew better than that.

"Seriously, you're throwing footballs at me now?" Edward asked me angrily.

"I see you found someone else's mouth to get to know better. Enjoying yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

"I would be if you weren't so jealous."

"Jealous? Me, jealous of who? That blonde slut? That's so funny."

"She is not a slut!" he said, defending her.

"Oh really? Alright, think what you want, but ten bucks she's gone all the way with at least five guys who are here."

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"I'm just saying, she could have a STD. In fact, I think I see a bump on her lip from here. I think you should go get checked." I noticed he started to worry about getting a STD from her. He walked away, feeling his mouth to make sure no bumps were forming. Alice and Rosalie were still laughing.

"Oh my God, Bella. You're amazing," Rose said.

"My cousin is unbelievable, that's his fifth girl today," Alice exclaimed, shocked.

"His fifth? Wow, that's disgusting," I said.

"Well, not to him. Plus, most of them are just nice girls."

"I was a bit mean back there, but he deserved it. I just hope nothing goes around about that girl," I was worrying now. I really hoped that girl doesn't gain an unearned reputation.

"Well, I know she doesn't have herpies, but she has had sex with a lot of guys that go here, so you weren't wrong there," Rosalie said.

"Alright, that makes me feel better," I laughed.

"Enough talking about my cousin! We need to get rea.." Alice started saying, then she fainted.

"Oh my God, Alice! Are you okay?" Rosalie screamed.

"We need to get help. I'll carry her to our room, you call Emmett and Jasper." I told Rosalie.

What had just happened? Alice was going to be okay, she's Alice Cullen for gods sake! She just has to be okay ..

* * *

**Cliffhanger ! I know how much everyone loves chapter's like these. I know I do ;) Well, I hope you liked this chapter, please REVIEW. Reviews make me want to continue the story, because I know people _actually_ like what I'm writing. Thanks :)**

**P.S. I'm considering the idea of keeping the title of the story, but if someone comes up with one that completely blows me away, my offer still stands. I'll use it and give you the credit :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Faint

**Previously:**

_What had just happened? Alice was going to be okay, she's Alice Cullen for gods sake! She just has to be okay .._

* * *

"Bella, what happened to my sister?" Emmett asked. He was just as worried as the rest of us, and it takes a lot to get Emmett worried.

"I don't know. One minute she was saying how we needed to get ready, the next minute she fainted," I explained.

"Yeah, it was really scary. Then Bella told me to find you two," Rose said.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked calmly.

"I think we should call Carlisle, he'll know what to do," I said. Emmett got out his cell phone and called his dad.

"Daddy! Alice fainted and I don't know what to do!" Emmett whined into the phone. Sometimes, I swear, I think he's a child.

_"When did she faint?" _Carlisle asked.

"Um, maybe about ten minutes ago?"

_"Okay, is she with anyone else but you?"_

"Everyone is here. Bella has her on her lap right now."

_"Okay, tell Bella to lay her down on the ground, hold her feet up in the air about a foot off the ground, and turn her head to the side."_

"Okay, Bella," Emmett said, repeating Carlisle's instructions. "Dad, she did it. Alice still isn't waking up."

_"Just give it time, and call me when she does wake up. I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Love you."_

"Love you too, Dad. Thanks"

* * *

Alice finally regained consciousness after fifteen minutes. We were still in front of the dorms, outside, and we were attracting crowds.

"Wh-what happened? Why are we still outside, and why are people staring at us?" Alice asked, confused.

"We tried to get them to leave," Rose said. "They wouldn't. You fainted, and scared the shit out of all of us."

"Oh my God! Why did I faint?"

"That's what we want to know," Emmett said. "By the way, you have to call Dad back."

Alice got off the phone with Carlisle, and everyone was anxious to hear what was wrong.

"So, what did he say?" I asked.

"He told me I need to get a blood test to see if I have enough iron in my blood, because I could be anemic, and he said that the reason I fainted might be because I have low blood pressure."

"Aw Alice, you'll be fine," I said, trying to comfort her. "Anemia isn't that bad. Remember when Renee thought she was anemic?"

"Yeah, and she flipped out, threw a fit in the doctors office, then almost stabbed the nurse with the needle when we went for a blood test. I remember that perfectly."

"Well, that's because Renee would overreact constantly. Wow, that seems like such a long time ago.."

"What does?" Jasper asked.

"My mom left my dad when I was seven, she felt that he couldn't make her happy anymore, and she was tired of having to run the house when he left to go film a movie. My mother is a bit, I don't know how to put it, scatterbrained. One day, when my father was in Nevada, filming the first _Austin Powers_ movie, my mother dropped me off at the Cullens. She didn't tell me where she was going, but she told me she loved me and she'd explain everything when I was over. Long story short, Charlie picked me up, and Renee was gone."

"Poor Bella," Rose exclaimed, coming towards me to comfort me. "Did she ever tell you why she left?"

"Yeah, she called me three days after my thirteenth birthday. She told me that she left because she couldn't and didn't love Charlie anymore, and that she met someone in Michigan, who she fell in love with. I told her she has the right to be happy, but that I was pissed that she just dropped me off at my friends house and left without an explanation. I haven't spoken to her since."

"I remember that," Alice said. "I remember Esme crying on the phone. When I what was wrong, she just told me 'you wouldn't understand,' so I let it go. Then this big oaf over here," she pointed to Emmett. "Decides to run downstairs and start asking for Renee, since he wanted brownies so damn bad."

"I didn't know she left! I just thought she was going to come back, and I loved her brownies!" Emmett argued.

"Your an asshole though. You didn't realize that once you mentioned her name, Esme starting crying uncontrollably."

"Okay, you guys, can we not fight about something that happened like ten years ago. Don't we have to get ready?" I changed the subject. I hated talking about my mom leaving my dad and I.

"Yes, that's right! Alright, out boys, we need to get dressed." Alice said, pushing Emmett and Jasper out the door.

* * *

"Okay Bella, we need to get you to look as amazing as possible," Alice said.

"Why?"

"Because, it'll give us something to do," Rose said. I thought I was going to like Rose, instead, she goes along with Alice. _Great.. _

"Alice, didn't I go through enough 'Bella Barbie' when we were little?!"

"Well, it's time to play that game again. Come on, Bella. Rose will do you hair and make-up, and I'll find you an outfit."

I got shoved into the bathroom as Rose started pulling at my hair with random brushes. She plugged in her curling iron, and got to work. Most girls enjoy it when other people helped them with their hair and make-up, I didn't. Unfortunately, growing up with Alice, I had no choice but to let her do my hair and make-up. Rose was obviously just as excited as Alice would get when she got to help someone get ready. _I can see why they get along so great._

"Bellllllllllllllllllllla!" Alice sang throughout the dorm. "I found the _perfect_ outfit for you." I groaned.

"Get changed, and I'll finish your hair," Rosalie instructed me.

It took everyone about an hour to finish getting ready. Rosalie curled my hair, then pulled back some pieces with a clip. She made my make-up very natural looking, with mascara, some black eyeliner, and pink lip gloss. Alice made me wear layered tank tops, a light blue one underneath a navy tank, a demin skirt that just covered my butt, and my sand colored crochet UGGS. I looked like your typical Laguna Beach girl.

"Alice, I don't understand why I need to wear this!"

"Because you look hot. Now, if you don't wear this I'm going to be very upset," she acted like she was hurt.

"Face it Bella, you look amazing," Rosalie told me.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Okay, let's go." I finally gave in.

"I think a certain cousin of mine is going to think you look amazing too," Alice whispered to herself. Does she mean Edward? I probably just heard her wrong.

"Okay, let's go already!" Rosalie said in frustration.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Don't worry, there will be Bella/Edward action very soon, but I have to make it realistic, right?**

**REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Camp Fire

**Hello again :) I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Reviews really make me want to keep writing this story, because I know people are actually interested in it. So keep reviewing! Thanks, and enjoy the chapter. :D**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Yeah, I guess I do. Okay, let's go." I finally gave in._

_"I think a certain cousin of mine is going to think you look amazing too," Alice whispered to herself. Does she mean Edward? I probably just heard her wrong._

_"Okay, let's go already!" Rosalie said in frustration._

* * *

We were heading towards the camp fire, when we saw Edward sitting underneath a tree. He looked upset, and I felt responsible and guilty, God only knows why. I told Alice and Rose I'll meet them at the camp fire, and that I had to take care of something. They looked over by the tree, and understood. I left the girls and walked towards Edward. He saw me coming, then he looked back down.

"Oh, if I'm interrupting an interesting conversation between you and your rock buddies, I'll come back another time," I said.

"You came here to say more shit about me? If you did, then leave because I'm not in the mood."

"Actually, no I didn't, but you were just asking for it. I came over here to apologize for giving you so much crap earlier. You didn't deserve it because we barely know each other."

"True, it was pretty messed up that you did that," he said.

"Oh, and you didn't do anything wrong? You know what, I'm just going to let that drop, just this time though."

"Okay good. Care to join me walking to the camp fire?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"No, not really. By the way, you look really good."

"Um, thanks? Let's go, Alice is going to have a field day if were not there yet," I told him. As we were walking, he put his arm around my waist, and I felt his hand getting dangerously close to my butt. "Alright, playboy, if you don't move your hand away from my ass, I can't be held responsible for my actions." He thought I was flirting with him, so he pushed me against a tree, thinking I was about to hook up with him.

"And what if I don't move my hand?" he said seductively, with his sweet breath hitting my face.

"Then this happens," I said, jokingly smacking him in the face.

"Alright, alright, I see how it is. You'll see it my way one day, hopefully before the end of the week," he mumbled the last part.

"Come again?"

"Never mind, let's go." He hesitated before putting his arm around my shoulder. I nodded, letting him know that I wasn't going to hit him again.

* * *

We finally reached the camp fire, which was in the middle of the campus. Everyone was there. I spotted Emmett and Jasper talking with the girls, so I went towards them. I turned around to see if Edward was still with me, and surprisingly, he was.

"Did you and Eddie have fun in a bush?" Emmett teased.

"Very funny Emmie, just wait until spin the bottle again, I'll make sure Eric is there just for you."

"Isabella! If people hear about that, I swear I will hurt you."

"Sure, sure. But nothing is happening between me and Edward." I said, and Emmett looked at me like he didn't buy it.

"Yeah, nothing at all is going on between us," Edward said. "I'm going to go find someone, I'll see you guys later."

"Edward, you're such a slut."

"Oh well, like I said before, you'll see it my way sooner or later."

"Mhm, sure. In your dreams."

* * *

"Okay everyone! Time to gather around the camp fire," one of the counselors screamed. I found Alice and Rose, and I sat between them. We were talking about what we're going to do the rest of the summer when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Mike Newton, and you're just too hot for me not to know you," this guy said. He had spikey blonde hair, and his face hasn't lost its all it's baby roundness.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"So, Bella, want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I _just_ met you."

"Your point is?"

"I must be a jerk magnet here or something. No, I won't go on a date with you."

"Suit yourself, you're mistake." He said, but he still wasn't leaving.

"Newton," I heard a velvety voice say. "Go the fuck away, no one wants you here."

"Bella does, don't you, Bella?"

"Actually, for once in his life, Edward is right. Leave, Mike. Now." I told him. He left, reluctantly, but he did. I looked up at Edward, thanking him with my eyes. Then, I overheard parts of Alice and Rose's conversation, something about a bet?

"Rose, I can't lose this bet to Edward. I'd be out of a hundred bucks," Alice told Rosalie.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't think you should of bet against Edward. It looks like him and Bella are getting along pretty well."

"This is so hard! I want to win this bet against him, but if she actually likes him, I _refuse_ to be the bitch best friend who won't let my best friend find possible love. Even if it is with Edward."

"True, but, we still have the rest of the week. He could screw up and she could refuse to talk to him for the rest of the week. After that, they can hook up or whatever."

"I guess. Oh shit, Rose. I think she heard." Alice said, looking over at me. "Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how I'm a creeper magnet. First Edward, now Mike."

"Mike tries really hard to be like Edward. I don't understand why anyone would want to be like my darling cousin, but whatever."

"Yeah, I remember the first year I came here, Mike was all over me," Rosalie said. "It was really stalker-ish too. He followed me everywhere I went. It got to the point that I would leave the ladies room and find him waiting for me. Then, I met Emmett and Mike stayed away."

"Gross," That's all I could say.

* * *

"Attention everyone! I would like to say on behalf of all the counselors and everyone else who helps out to make this camp possible, welcome! This summer is going to be the best one yet!" One of the counselors, Hannah, was making a speech. I could see people falling asleep, or secretly leaving. "We have so many fun activities planned for all of you, and I hope many of you participate. Plus, to whoever is on the summer football team, practice starts tomorrow. Itineraries have been sent to each dorm room, so I encourage everyone to look it over. Thank you, and have a great summer!"

"Man, I didn't think she was ever going to shut up," Emmett said loudly. "I mean, there's only so much camp spirit a person can handle."

"That's true. I'm tired, and I'm going to back to the dorm to sleep." I told everyone.

"But Bella," Alice whined. "It's only 10:30. Stay out a little longer, please?"

"I'm about to pass out, and I think one of us fainting is enough for a day."

"Well, I don't want you walking back to the dorm by yourself, creeps like Mike Newton could attack you."

"Don't worry about that, Alice. I'll walk her back," Edward said. Why does he always have to be my knight in shining armor? _He is such an irritating, arrogant, self-centered manwhore I have ever met in my entire life!_

"Seriously, guys, I'm a big girl. I think I can make it back to the dorm without getting hurt."

"Just go with Edward, Bella," Jasper said. I looked at him, shocked. He seemed like the quiet type, and plus I didn't think that he would be on Edward's side.

"You know you want too!" Emmett teased.

"You want to know what I really want to do, Emmett?" I asked menacingly.

"What?"

"This," I walked up to him and smacked his head, then pushed him to the ground, and then kicked him.

"Ouch! Bella, what the hell!" he screamed.

"'Kay, I'm done now, and now I'm leaving."

"Bye Bells!"

* * *

I started walking towards the dorm, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"You know, Edward, I'm a big girl. I think I can manage walking to my room by myself."

"I bet you can do that, but I'm not Edward." I turned around, and I saw that Mike Newton was following me.

"Ugh, Mike, do you think you could leave?"

"Yeah, I think I can, but that doesn't mean I'm going too."

"Mike, I swear to God if you don't leave.."

"What are you going to do Bella," he asked has he grabbed my wrists. I kicked him where most guys don't want to be kicked, and he fell to the floor.

"Oh my God, you bitch!" he screamed, as he winced in pain.

"I told you to leave, did you listen? No."

"Nice job Bella," I heard Edward's musical voice.

"Thanks, now if you two excuse me, I'm going to bed." When I was about to turn around, Edward grabbed my wrist. "That's not such a good idea. That's how Mike ended up on the ground."

"Please, just let me walk you back to your room. If anything happens to you.." he trailed off. Why did it seem like he cared so much about me?

"If anything happens to me, what? I doubt you would feel bad."

"Well, you're wrong about that. But as I was saying, if anything happens to you, Alice will murder me."

"Alright, whatever," I sighed in defeat. I took one last look at Mike, then left him on the ground.

* * *

**Haha, of course I had to put Mike Newton in my story. No story is complete without Michael Newton P Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW! Reviews really give me the confidence I need to keep writing this story. Thanks:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Hello everyone! I've decided that for the next chapter, I'm going to tell you what song I was listening to while I was writing it. Also, I'm thinking of putting pictures of their cars on my profile. It's not going to be the same cars that Stephenie Meyer thought of, but I like the cars I picked out a lot better! (Sorry all you shiny, silver, Volvo lovers). Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Please, just let me walk you back to your room. If anything happens to you.." he trailed off. Why did it seem like he cared so much about me?_

_"If anything happens to me, what? I doubt you would feel bad."_

_"Well, you're wrong about that. But as I was saying, if anything happens to you, Alice will murder me."_

_"Alright, whatever," I sighed in defeat. I took one last look at Mike, then left him on the ground._

* * *

"Why are you so persistent?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"Like, it seems that you're always there when I need help. Do you stalk me?"

"Very funny, but no I don't. Just a coincidence I guess," he joked. "Could be fate." Then, he added a wink.

"Or bad luck."

"Let's play 20 questions," he announced.

"Alright, except we take turns asking questions. You didn't think I would be the only one answering questions, did you?"

"Alright, sounds fair. So, what's your middle name?"

"Marie, what's yours?"

"Anthony. Okay, okay, your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Yeah, that's mine too."

"Hm," I said, trying to think of a question. "What's your favorite sport?"

"Well, I play basically about every sport, but I like football the most. Do you play anything, or are you one of those girls who have a heart attack if they do anything that involves sweating and possibly breaking a nail?"

"Yes, I do play sports, basically all of them, and my favorite is volleyball and football too. I used to play with Alice and Emmett all the time," he seemed shocked when I said Alice. "Yeah, Alice used to play when we were little, then she discovered the mall."

"Wow, I would have loved to see Alice play some type of sport."

"Have you been shopping with her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shopping is her sport."

We found out that we had a lot of stuff in common, from whose our favorite baseball team to what type of music we like. We did disagree on our favorite football team though.

"How can you like the Patriots?!" he said, outraged.

"Tom Brady is hot, beside their a good team."

"Nah, Giants all the way."

"I don't know, I think the Patriots are better."

"Did they win the Superbowl?" Before I could even say 'no', he said. "Mhm, that's what I thought."

"Whatever, Patriots are still better. Anyway, thanks for walking me."

"No problem, if you ever need protection from Newton again, you know where to find me."

"I think I can handle Mike, but thanks."

"Oh Bella, I have one more question to ask you."

"Oh really? What's the question?"

"What's your number?"

"You never stop do you?" I teased.

"Nope, now, are you going to give me your number or not," he asked, handing his phone to me. I took it and put my number in.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

* * *

I walked into my room, and my head was spinning. I felt so comfortable around Edward, but I knew that he only wanted me as another name on his list of girls he got with. I was so confused, I needed to talk to Alice about this. When I got out of the shower, and got ready for bed, I noticed that Alice was sitting on her bed.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"It's about Edward, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. It's just that, I don't know, I get along with him really well, and we have a lot of things in common. Plus, for some reason, he shows up when I need help. He's either a stalker, or he likes me."

"I don't know, Bells. Edward can be hot and cold sometimes. Sometimes he's completely chill to be with, and everyone actually has fun. Then, other times he's an asshole who can't keep his own tongue in his mouth."

"True. I don't even know if I'd be able to open up to anyone, ever since that party at Jessica's, I get nervous around certain guys. With Edward it's different though. It's like I can be myself around him, without having to worry about letting a guy get close and hurt me."

"I know, and I know that only Emmett knows the real story about what happened that night, but if you're ever ready to talk to me about it, I'm here."

"Alice, I know, and you know that I would tell you, I'm just not comfortable with letting everyone know what happened just yet."

"I know. Anyway, back to Edward. I think you should trust your instincts about him."

"You're right, what would I do without you?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, Alice, I have a question. That Mike Newton guy seemed really familiar, do I know him?"

"Yeah, are you retarded? He's the reason why you re-broke your ankle that day we went on the hike."

"Shit! I knew he was familiar, I just couldn't place it, so I brushed it off. Oh my God, he is such a prick." Now I knew why I couldn't remember him, it was because I tried my best to block every single bad memory he was involved in out.

"Agreed. Now, let's go to sleep, I'm beat."

"Night, Alice."

"Night, Bella."

* * *

In the middle of the night, I woke up in tears. My nightmare has been getting progressively worse every time I have it. It's the same one too. I'm always in a forest, running away. If I look behind me, I see my mother and my father fighting, and if I look ahead, I see all the hurt that I have caused people. However, this nightmare had something different. I saw a pair of green eyes watching me at the end of the trail, but I could never catch up to them. Alice came over on my bed to comfort me, and I told her about my nightmare.

"Bella, you need to let go of your past. That's what haunting you in your dreams, and what's keeping you from moving on."

"I know, it's really hard though. There was something different about this dream though, something that was never there before."

"Really, what?"

"There was this pair of green eyes waiting for me at the end of the tunnel, but I couldn't catch them. It was like I was being held back."

"Bella, I think you're the only person whose dreams actually tell them something."

"Maybe. What can I say? I'm gifted."

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to sleep Bella, is 5:30 in the morning, and try not to start screaming again. I swear if I hear my cousin's name one more time, I'm going to jump out of a window."

"Yo-your cousin's name? As in your cousin Edward?!"

"Yes, as in my cousin, Edward."

"I was screaming his name?"

"Bella, I promise I won't let anyone know. We can blame it on Carmen Forge down the hall. I heard she fantasizes her and Edward .. doing it."

"Oh my God, that's disgusting."

"I know, but we can tell her that one of her 'fantasies' got out of line, and if she screams his name anymore, we'll publicly humiliate her."

"Good plan. Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for. Now, _please_ go back to sleep."

"Okay, night."

* * *

I only got three hours of sleep after I woke up in the middle of the night because someone was knocking on the door. I looked on the ground and saw a list of activities to do here during the summer. I figured since I was already awake, I might as well get ready. After taking a shower, I saw that Alice was up, and going through my closet.

"Bella, we really need to go shopping some more for you."

"I just went shopping before I left," I told her. I thought I picked out some cute stuff to wear.

"Yeah, but you didn't go shopping with me. That means you didn't have anyone to force you to buy the stuff you wouldn't normally wear."

"I swear Alice, you're going to be the reason I max out my credit card someday."

"Whatever, Isabella. We're still going shopping."

"Sure, sure. Can we go now? I need coffee."

We walked out of our dorm room, and we started hearing girls talk about someone screaming Edward's name.

"I'm sure they were definitely having sex," a girl with black hair, Lisa, said. "I mean, did you hear how loud she was screaming. I heard he was good, but he must be amazing!"

"I think that one of Carmen's fantasies got out of hand again," Alice said. She knew it was me, and that it wasn't because I was having sex with Edward. "She did get kicked out of her boarding school for screaming his name too loudly, and he didn't even go there."

"That's true," Lisa said.

"Besides, she's crazy. She probably didn't take her meds before she went to bed."

"Your definitely right, Alice. Wait until Samantha hears about this!" Lisa squealed.

Alice and I finally made it out of the dorms, and we headed towards Starbucks. I was getting worried that people would soon realize that it wasn't Carmen who was screaming Edward's name. I don't even like him, at all, and Alice told me it sounded like I was screaming his name for help. Of course, people around here would be perverted about it, and think we did it.

* * *

"Hi Bella!" I groaned when I heard him say my name. Mike Newton.

"Hello Mike."

"So, I figured we started off on the wrong foot last night, and I don't want you to have the wrong impression of me."

"Are you that retarded? We went to school together for a year until you moved away. You're the reason Emmett dropped me that day everyone went hiking. You're the reason why.." I stopped talking, I didn't want to revisit that memory.

"You're Isabella Swan! Damn, you got even hotter than I remember. We definitely have to go on a date," he said, winking at me.

"Mike, never talk to me again. I don't want to see you, talk to you, even breath near you!"

"What is your problem?"

"It seems as if you're her problem," I heard Edward come up behind me.

"Listen, Cullen, I think Bella can answer for herself, can't you, Bella?" He gave me this look that brought up hurtful memories, and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Mike, please, leave me alone."

"I'm not giving up that quick on you Bella, you know how persistent I am. Seeing you brings back old memories."

"Newton, leave. Now." Edward said through gritted teeth. He wrapped his arm around my waist, as if he was trying to protect me from Mike. I was grateful that he was here.

"See you around, Bella. Cullen." Mike left. Edward brought me into Starbucks, where I saw Alice sitting in back with Emmett. Emmett had a menacing look in his eyes, and it looked as if Alice was trying to calm him down. Edward and I reached their table, and Emmett was calming down.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked. He knew why I would freak out talking to Mike.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hate Newton so much."

"If I was there," Emmett said, then he decided against it. "Well, whatever, stupid prick. At least Edward was there."

"Yeah," I turned to Edward. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So," Alice started to say. "You still up to going shopping?"

"Yeah, I think I need to go shopping, to get my mind off of this."

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I come," Emmett screamed. "They got a new video game in today and I want to get it. Oh, and the toy store just opened too!"

"You are such a child, Em," I told him. He just laughed. "Maybe everyone could come. Alice, why don't you call Rose and Jasper."

"Already done, there on their way."

"My car is big enough to hold everyone, I guess," I told her.

"Don't worry about it, we'll all take separate cars. I'll go with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will go together, and you can go with Edward." Alice said. I groaned, and Edward just smirked, trying to keep back a laugh.

"Alright, I'll go get my car. I think my dad dropped it off the other day." As I left with Emmett to meet up with Jasper and Rose, I saw Alice hanging back to talk to Edward.

* * *

"Edward, I think we should call off the bet."

"Why is that, dear cousin? Because you know I'm going to win?"

"No, because I don't want to be the bitch best friend. I don't win either way. It's either I convince Bella to not go near you, and deny her happiness and win the bet, or I do the opposite and I win. I either lose my friend, or lose a hundred bucks!"

"Well, you have a problem there, don't you? Hm, if Bella wants me, which your implying she does, then pay up now. If she doesn't, then you don't have a problem."

"You're terrible, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told. So, you giving up now, or you want to wait until the end of the week?"

"I'm going to regret this, but the bets still on, and I'm going to tell Bella to follow her instincts, maybe she'll realize that she doesn't want to kiss you until next week."

"Listen, its only three more days until Friday, don't worry. Just make sure you don't spend all your money in the mall."

"Let's go, just please be nice to Bella. She's different from the rest of the girls."

"Yeah, I've noticed. So, I heard someone was screaming my name in your dorm. Supposedly, it was Carmen, but I know she's not interested in guys anymore. Mind telling me why Bella was screaming my name?"

"Uh, um ..

* * *

**Hehe, Cliffhanger, I know how much people hate those ;) . I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's my longest one so far. **

**OH! I have a question for everyone! Who thinks that Hayden Christensen would have made a better Edward, and Alexis Bledel would have made a better Bella for the Twilight movie coming up? I mean, I absolutely love Kristen Stewart and I thought Robert Pattinson was hot in the Harry Potter movie, but I watched the new Twilight trailer, and I thought it was just an awkward pairing. Anyway, if anyone feels different, PM me!**

**Thanks :) REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping Trip

**Hello :) Well, like I said in the last chapter, I was going to start writing what songs I was listening to while I was writing the chapter. I don't _think_ they have anything in common with the chapter, but if you notice anything, let me know :) So, here it is, chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Yeah, I've noticed. So, I heard someone was screaming my name in your dorm. Supposedly, it was Carmen, but I know she's not interested in guys anymore. Mind telling me why Bella was screaming my name?"_

_"Uh, um .._

* * *

**Music:**

_Grand Theft Autumn - Fall Out Boy _**& **_Only One - Yellowcard_

* * *

"Do you want to answer my question, or am I going to have to ask Bella about it?" Edward said.

"Shut up, don't say a word about that to anyone. How did you know it was Bella?"

"I overheard Rose telling Jasper about it, she sounded worried."

"Listen, Bella wasn't screaming your name because she dreamt of sleeping with you, she was having a nightmare. The same nightmare she's had since her mom left."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like she was calling your name for help, God only knows why. She's had the same nightmare since she was like eight. She's running through a dark forest, and if she looks behind her, she sees her mom and Charlie fighting, then while she keeps running she sees everything that's happened that she thinks is her fault. But, she told me there was something different about this one."

"What's that?"

"She said she saw a pair of green eyes at the end, but as fast as she ran, she couldn't catch them. Now, don't get any eyes they were your eyes, buddy."

"I won't tell anyone it was Bella, and I won't even bring it up."

"You know, you're a decent guy, when your not busy tongue wrestling with some girl."

"So I've heard."

"So conceited. Let's go, if we wait any longer, their definitely going to bail on me, and I'm going to be pissed."

* * *

Alice and Edward finally reached the parking garage, and everyone went to get their cars.

"Bella, want to take my car or yours?" Edward asked.

"We'll take mine, it's right over there." We walked over to my baby, my Blue 2008 Escalade. My dad bought it for me for my 16th birthday. I got the very first one, since they weren't even being sold yet. All Edward could say was 'Wow'.

"Bella!" Rose squealed. "We parked right next to each other!" I looked to the right of my car to see a Silver BMW M6 Convertible.

"Rose, that car is amazing. Does it have the V10 engine?" I knew a lot about cars, since I learned never to trust a mechanic. I brought my dad's car to one, and everything was screwed up. After that, I started fixing cars on my own.

"Yes, I didn't think you would be into cars."

"I didn't think you were into cars either."

"Please," Alice chimed in. "Rose is the only one I trust with my Porsche, besides you, Bella. Now, we can discuss cars at the mall. Lets go!"

Rose was in Emmett's Jeep, and Jasper was in his Hummer H3 with Alice. I was shocked she didn't take her car.

"Edward, where's your car?" I asked him.

"Oh, its a few rows down, its the new Lincoln Navigator."

"Really? I almost got that one, but I didn't like how it looked in blue."

"True. So, I heard someone was screaming in your dorm." _Shit, how did he hear about that? I hope he knows it wasn't me._

"Yeah, I heard girls talking about it, but I must have slept through it since I didn't hear anything." I tried to avoid this conversation by turning the radio up. One of Fall Out Boy's old songs came on, _Grand Theft Autumn_, and I blasted it. We passed Jasper and Alice, and I noticed she was singing it.

"You like Fall Out Boy?" Edward asked.

"Yes, their, like, one of my favorite bands."

"Weird, mine too," He muttered. "So, did you hear about the bonfire Friday?"

"No, what about it?"

"When camp starts, everyone goes to this huge bonfire party. It's fun, people drink and shit, but we don't get caught."

"Oh, yeah Alice didn't tell me about that."

"Well, are you going to come?"

"It's not pretty seeing me drunk, plus I don't really drink anymore since the last party I went to."

"I'll protect you from creeps like Mike Newton," he said, and I shuddered. Hearing him say that brought back so many bad memories that I've tried to suppress. "Bella, are you okay?" He must have noticed that I zoned out when he said that.

"Yeah, uh, look, we're hear." We reached the mall, thank God. I didn't want to think about what Edward said in the car.

* * *

"Oh my God, Bella! They have the best stores here! Look, there's Juicy over there, then Abercrombie is right next to it! I'm in heaven," Alice said, then squealed her deafening shopping squeal. The guys left us to go in the toy store with Emmett, and make sure he didn't scare any little kids. Alice dragged Rose and me into Juicy, and started shopping immediately. I noticed a midnight blue velour outfit that had a design on the back of the jacket and going down the one leg of the pants. I instantly fell in love with it, so I picked it up to buy it.

"Bella! I found a shirt that will go perfectly with that outfit!" She ran over towards me with a strapless baby blue shirt that said _Juicy_ across the top. She also had in her hands a pair of_ So Low_ shorts.

"Alice, there is no way those shorts are covering my ass."

"Bella, have some faith. When have I ever picked you out an outfit that looked terrible, or slutty."

"I hate it when your right," I told her as I grabbed the shorts and shirt out of her hands and handed it to the cashier.

In three hours, we shopped in every store we saw. I had about twenty shopping bags, and I knew Alice wasn't done yet.

"Alice," I whined. "These bags are heavy, can we go back to the car to drop them off?"

"Bella, I don't have my car, neither does Rose."

"I have mine, silly. Let's go, and I promise we can shop more." We went to the parking garage, and I saw someone with blonde hair by walking past my car. _Mike Newton._ I stopped dead in my tracks, and started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked me, then she saw Mike. "Mike, get the fuck out of here! Stop stalking us."

"Who said I was stalking? I can't enjoy a day at the mall?"

"Why were you by my car?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"That's your car?" he asked pointing towards the Escalade. I knew he would start following me if I told him it was mine, so I shook my head.

"No, its the Mercury that's next to it. Now if you excuse us, we're going to put our stuff away."

"Bye ladies." He walked away, and I made sure he was safely in the mall before I popped the trunk of my car.

"Bella, why did you freak out?" Alice asked me.

"Remember the night at the party when Emmett freaked out?" Alice nodded her head. "Mike was the reason."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! I swear I'm going to kick his ass," Alice screamed, her eyes were filled with hate. Rose stood their, confused.

"What am I missing?" She asked.

"Alice, can you tell Rose? I don't feel comfortable talking about it just yet," I said. I put all of our bags in my car, then I heard Rose scream.

"That little faggot! I swear, I will hurt him."

"It's fine, Rose. I don't want anyone to know, and I'm surprised he still remembers."

* * *

We walked back into the mall, and my phone started to ring. The caller ID said Edward.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"We just put our bags in my car, and were back for round two of shopping. Where'd you guys go?"

"After Emmett went into the toy store and bought some weird toy, we went to go look at car parts and then the music store. Oh, Emmett said to tell Rose that he found the part she was looking for for her car, and he bought it." I relayed the message back to Rose, and she yelled 'thanks'.

"Alright, I think I need to go. Alice is giving me her death stare, and I'm scared of her when we're in the mall."

"Ha, okay. We should all meet up in the food court in like an hour."

"Okay, sounds good. Bye." I told the girls we were meeting up with the guys in about an hour, and Alice freaked out.

"An hour?! Come on, girls, we need to speed shop now."

"Alice, chill," Rosalie said. "We still have after to go shopping."

"Let's go!"

* * *

Three stores later, we went back to my car to put the bags in, and we met up with the guys at the food court. Everyone got food, except me.

"Bella, your normally the girl version of Emmett when we're around food, what's wrong?" Alice said. Emmett looked confused at what she said, until Jasper explained it to him, and he said 'Oh' very loud.

"I'm not that hungry," I said meekly. The truth is that I was still kind of shaken up from seeing Mike before.

"Bella, if he even comes near you again, call me. I will personally make sure he can never have children again," Rose told me. We have gotten so close so quickly, it's like we've been best friends for years.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Mike Newton was by my car when we went to go put our bags in my trunk."

"WHAT!" Emmett screamed, causing everyone in the food court to stop talking and turn around.

"Emmett, sit down!" Rosalie hissed. He mumbled an apology and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here? I swear I will rip him apart," Emmett said menacingly.

"Em, it's okay. He didn't do anything, I'm fine." After I said that, no one brought it up again. I could see that some people had questions, but decided not to. Alice said that she was ready to go home, but I knew she was just doing that for me. We walked back to the car, and I knew Edward has a bunch of questions about why I freaked out about Mike. I figured I needed to tell someone, and Alice just figured out what happened.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked me.

"Maybe, what do you want to know?"

"What did Mike do that you freak out when he's around? I know he's a complete creep, but I've never seen girls react around him as bad as you do."

"You want to hear the whole story?"

"That would be nice,"

"Alright, it all started when he transferred to my school in sophmore year.."

* * *

**I love cliffhangers, there fun to write ;) I _promise_ the next chapter won't be a cliffhanger. But, YAY! You get to find out why Bella is so freaked out by Mike. I hope you liked this chapter, please review. THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8: History Repeating Itself

**Hi! Wow, two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll. LOL. Okay, I hope this chapter is good, it's not as long, but it's important. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"What did Mike do that you freak out when he's around? I know he's a complete creep, but I've never seen girls react around him as bad as you do."_

_"You want to hear the whole story?"_

_"That would be nice,"_

_"Alright, it all started when he transferred to my school in sophmore year.."_

* * *

**Music:**

_Matter of Time - Cartel _**& **_Bleed it Out - Linkin Park_

* * *

"Mike transferred from some school Washington. I didn't want to be a bitch, and I felt bad that he was the new kid, so I introduced myself. After that, he followed me around like a golden retriever, it was pathetic. Anyway, towards the end of the year, one of my friends, Tyler, was having his annual beginning of summer party. He parents always left town to go to L.A., so there would always be drinks. Normally I don't get drunk, but that night I didn't watch myself. I played flip cup and beer pong three times that night, plus I was taking shots, and so much other shit. I was wasted, and I couldn't find Emmett or Alice. I saw Mike, and I asked him. I thought he was bringing me to them, instead he brought me to an empty bedroom. I didn't know what was going on, so I just stayed there. He started to kiss me and feel me up, and I wasn't comfortable. He pinned me down to the bed, and tried to undress me, and I was really, really scared. Before Mike could do anything, Emmett busted the door down and went after him. I realized what had happened, and I started crying. That's why Emmett is so overprotective of me sometimes, and that's why I freak out when I see Mike."

"Wow, Bella, I had no idea."

"No one knows, I never even told Alice what happened until she realized it today in the parking lot. I was never able to tell anyone, because I felt like it was my fault. Like, if I was more careful with the amount of stuff I was drinking, that would have never happened. I blame myself for so much shit, and I can't really trust anyone."

"Bella, that's not your fault. Mike took advantage of you. You might think I'm a jerk, and a pig, but I've never taken advantage of a girl when they were drunk."

"It was really scary, one of the scariest moments of my life. So much happened after Emmett and Alice and the rest of the Cullens moved away. The principal found out what happened and Mike got kicked out, but thankfully he didn't suspended anyone who was at the party since we were drinking. Everyone thought I was a slut, and that I wanted to sleep with Mike. It was really bad, and I had guys coming up to me with drinks because they thought I was easy. I even saw one guy put something in my drink, probably date rape. Its just been really hard, and I have a bad reputation back in Laguna with the guys." I started crying when I finished telling him the story, it took a lot of courage for me to tell someone what happened to me. At least we were always back to camp, because I just wanted to go to bed cry. I pulled into a empty parking space, got out of the car, sat on the floor, and cried. Edward came over by me, and he didn't know what to do.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"It's so hard to think about what happened, even harder to tell someone. Plus, I hate crying in front of people."

"Its alright. I think Alice and Jasper just pulled in, I'll go get them." Edward left me to get them, and I heard footsteps.

"I didn't think you were that fa-" I looked up and saw Mike. "What are you doing here? Leave me the fuck alone!"

"I don't think I can do that, Bella. I want you, and I always get what I want."

"Not this time. Just go away."

"Can't do that," he leaned in to kiss me, and I smacked him across the face.

"Feisty, aren't we?" he grabbed my wrists and pushed me against my car.

"Mike, stop it! Let go of me!" I screamed, and I heard my echo. "Someone please help me."

"No one can hear you. Edward left you alone, can't trust that one. I'm always going to be here." He leaned in to kiss me, and I tried to turn my head, but he just smacked me and forced me to kiss him. It just felt wrong and gross. He started to unzip my hoodie that I was wearing. I was scared out of my mind, and I couldn't do anything to defend myself. I lost all my strength because I was scared, and I felt so weak.

"Mike! Get away from here!" I heard Alice scream. I turned my head, and I saw her, Edward, and Jasper running towards me.

"Yeah, and what happens if I don't?" he asked.

"This happens," I told him, and I kicked him in his private area. He fell to the ground, and I kicked him over and over again. I saw Emmett running to see what happened.

"Who is she .." he started to asked, until he saw who was on the ground. Emmett pushed past everyone and attacked Mike.

"What did he do to you?" Emmett asked me, and I told him. He was furious. "What did I tell you about going near her again?" Emmett said, punching Mike in the face. I saw Edward standing next to Alice, his hands balled up in fists, as if he was trying to control his anger.

"I-i don't know!" Mike screamed. Emmett went to punch him hard in the face, to break his nose, but I grabbed his fist.

"Bella, he was going to rape you, again, and you're holding me back from killing him?"

"Em, I'm fine, plus I want to finish this with Mike." I looked down at Mike and said, "I'm going to make you regret that you ever went to touch me in anyway. You're going to wish you were dead."

"Oh yeah? How are you planning to do this?" he said smugly. I kicked his head, and he screamed like a girl.

"You planning to talk back to me again?"

"N-no," he stammered.

"Good, let's go," I picked him up from his collar and dragged him out of the garage. "If you bleed on me, I'll hurt you."

* * *

We took Mike to the nurse, and I threw him into a chair. I needed to make sure he had his story straight.

"Listen, when the nurse asks what happened, tell her you fell down the stairs in the parking garage, then tell her that we found you. If you _ever_ come near me again, you'll be dead. That's a promise." With that said, I left the nurses office, and headed back outside towards everyone. Alice and Rosalie ran up to me to comfort me. I saw Edward and Jasper by Emmett, trying to calm him down. We walked towards the guys, and Emmett gave me a giant bear hug.

"Thank you so much," I told him.

"Bells, don't thank me. You're like my little sister, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"I know, but thanks anyway." Emmett let me go, and everyone started walking towards the dorms.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See," I twirled around. "No harm done."

"I feel really bad. If I didn't leave you to get Alice and Jasper," I silence him by putting my finger over his lips.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it. Am I still talking to you?" I asked him

"Yeah, but.."

"Then don't worry, I obviously don't hate you. And, if it makes you feel better, I'll go to the bonfire Friday night with you," I whispered in his ear.

"I thought you don't drink anymore," he said, confused.

"I don't, but if it'll make you feel better, you can protect me that night. Okay?"

"Alright," he answered with a grin.

* * *

"Bella! Everyone's going to dinner, get ready," Alice told me. I groaned.

"Can't I just sleep? Didn't I go through enough today?"

"No, well, yeah, but whatever. You're not leaving my sight, or anyone else's sight. Got it?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good , now go in the bathroom and get ready. I'll find an outfit."

After straightening my hair and putting on some make-up, I saw the outfit Alice had laid out on my bed. It was a green Juicy Couture velour jacket with writing on the back, a black cami to wear under the jacket, black Juicy velour pants, and my favorite Jessica Simpson flats. Alice was wearing her favortie Ed Hardy jacket with denim shorts and Ed Hardy shoes, and Rosalie wore a navy polo with green plaid shorts and navy flip flops, all from Hollister. Everyone looked relaxed. **(Pics up!)**

"Let's go meet up with the guys," Alice said. I just sat on my bed, not moving. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened again; how I thought I was safe from Newton, and he shows up here.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go meet up with them, I'm hungry."

* * *

**See, I promised no cliffhangers, and don't worry, Mike will be back. I hope you liked this chapter. Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9: I'll Always Be Here for You

**Hello everyone! Okay, so it's exactly 3:06 in the morning, but I couldn't sleep before I finished this chapter, my longest one yet! I hope it's good, and please don't be mean if you notice any grammatical errors, or mess ups in the story. If you notice any mess ups though, PM me & let me know so I can clear it up. It is 3 in the morning, and most normal people are sleeping. ;)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked, concerned._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go meet up with them, I'm hungry."_

* * *

**Music:**

_Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis _**& **_Love Me for Me - Ashlee Simpson_

* * *

Alice, Rose, and I walked outside, only to find that Emmett and Jasper were there. I didn't want to ask where he was, because I was afraid that my voice would give away that I was disappointed he wasn't there.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked, thank God she did.

"He, uh, had to take care of something," Jasper said. I soon felt anger building up inside of me. _Back to the same old Edward_, I thought to myself. Who was I kidding? I've only hung out with him one day, I can't explain anyone to change that quick. Besides, why should I care? It's not like I liked him or anything.

"Was this something brunette this time?" Alice asked with a venomous tone. She had the same thoughts going through her head that were going through my head.

"Actually, no, that something had grey hair." Edward said, coming up behind us.

"Wow, Edward, I knew you liked older women, but that's ridiculous."

"Very funny. I was in the principal's office discussing the practice schedule for the team."

"Practice schedule? Team? What am I missing?" I asked.

"The football team. Eddie-boy over here is captain." Emmett said, tousling Edward's hair while she scowled.

"Can we go, please," I whined. "I'm hungry."

"Looks like someone got their appetite back," Alice muttered, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

* * *

After driving in Jasper's car while listening to Alice and Emmett complain about the songs on the radio, we finally reached the restaurant. It was a little, family owned Italian restaurant, _La Bella Italia_. We walked into the restaurant and we went towards one of the booths in back. Emmett and Edward were throwing breadsticks at each other, and one hit my head, the other went down Rosalie's shirt. She was pissed, and Emmett was apologizing so much. Everyone else found it hilarious, including me. We were laughing so loud that a manager had to come over to tell us to quiet down.

"Can everyone please shut up," Alice hissed at all of us. "This is one of my favorite places to eat, and there is no way I'm going to be embarrassed to come here."

"Sorry Alice," we all mumbled. The waiter came over to give us our, and then he left.

"I swear, I thought his eyes were going to pop out the way he was looking at Rose," I said.

"You noticed that to? Well, that just means I'm going to have to rough him up," Emmett said, pretending to be tough.

"Emmett, shut up," Rose said, and I threw a breadstick at him.

"Bella, just wait until later," he threatened jokingly.

"Speaking of later, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Well, we can go to someone's dorm and watch a movie, or something," Rosalie said.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Emmett screamed, basically jumping out of his chair. "Let's go back to my dorm and watch _Mean Girls_ or _Superbad_!"

"Alright, let's go then," Rosalie said.

* * *

We left the restaurant, and were heading towards Jasper's car. We walked on the pier and we admired the view of the ocean, everything was just so peaceful. I could feel the stares I was getting from all the girls who saw me walking with Edward. It did look like we were dating, since he had his arm around my waist and I was leaning into him. I definitely was not falling for Edward Cullen, not a chance. I've gone through too much shit with guys, that I'm basically scarred for life.

"Eddie! Is that you?" I heard a woman's voice behind me, and Edward groaned.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

"My ex-girlfriend, I can't stand her, but I have to be nice to her."

"Well, that sucks."

"Yeah, and what makes it worse is that she thinks we're still going out. Everytime I see her I'm alone or with everyone, so I can't make it look like I've got a girlfriend.." he trailed off, thinking of a plan.

"No shot! I'm not pretended to be your girlfriend," I told him sternly.

"Please Bella, I'll do anything." He looked at me, and pouted. It was so similar to Alice's pout, and I had to give in.

"I hate you so much, Edward Cullen."

"That's good. Hate is a passionate emotion." **(Sound familiar?)**

"Eddie," Tayna said, coming over to kiss Edward. I suddenly felt jealous, and I held onto him tighter. He looked at me, smirking. "Whose this?"

"Tayna, I'd like you to meet Bella, my girlfriend." I liked it when he called me his girlfriend. _Dammit Bella, stop thinking like that!_

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. How do you know Edward?" I asked. He looked down at me, and I just smiled. He knew what I was doing, and he didn't stop me.

"Oh, well, it seems as if Eddie here has forgotten that we were dating, but I'm here now, so I can remind him."

"Really? He never said one word about you, and I would think that if you were so important to him, he would mention you. Don't you think?"

"Well, uh, I guess." She stammered.

"Bella and I have to go now, bye Tayna. I would say nice seeing you again, but I think you almost ruined my night."

"Eddie! How can you say that?"

"Well, Tanya, when you open your mouth, words come out, and that's how he said that."

"Looks like you got yourself a bitch of a girlfriend, while you could of had me. You can still have me."

"Yeah, sorry no. I think I'd stick with Bella, I like her," he looked down at me when he said this. "I like her a lot." I lost my train of thought when he said that, but I quickly got it back.

"So, we have to go. I would say nice meeting you, but I really wish I didn't. Bye Tanya!" I pulled Edward away, and we burst out laughing when we saw Tanya stomp away. "Okay, that had to be the funniest moment of my life. When you said I was your girlfriend, I thought she was going to shit her pants."

"God, she is so annoying. I hated her when we went out, and she never got the hint that I wanted her to leave me alone when we broke up," he said, after wiping away the tears in his eyes from laughing. "I think she was jealous."

"Of me? Yeah, probably because in her own world you're still her boyfriend."

"Nah, I think its because you're incredibly beautiful."

"Edward Cullen, I still hate you, so don't try to be nice," I teased. However, my heart fluttered when he told me this. _Get a hold of yourself Isabella!_

"I know, but you can't blame me for trying, can you? Plus, you seemed a bit territorial back there, don't you think?"

"I was just making it more realistic. God, you're so conceited."

"I can see why you get along with my cousin so great," he chuckled.

"Oh really? Care to tell me why?"

"Because she told me the same thing before, that I was conceited." We reached Jasper's car, and I climbed in the back seat with Edward. I didn't realize how tired I was until I felt my eyelids falling heavily.

* * *

"Bella, wake up. We're here." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I groaned, and reluctantly I woke up. We walked to Emmett's dorm room, and I noticed that a blonde was waiting outside a dorm room at the end of hall, as if she were waiting for someone. She looked up, and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Edward! I was looking all over the place for you," she squealed.

"Oh hey, Katie," he said.

"It's actually Kathy."

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"So, I was wondering, do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?"

"Sure that sounds great." I looked at him, rolled my eyes, shook my head, and walked away.

"Okay, pick me up at eight?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I have to go. Bye." He ran towards me, and grabbed my shoulder to turn me around. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, you know I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"Honestly, Edward, I haven't the slightest clue." I walked into Emmett's room and sat on the floor.

"Okay, so we decided we're going to watch _Dead Silence_." Emmett said, and I jumped up.

"Alright, that's my cue to leave." I said, running towards the door. Alice jumped in front of it before I could open it. I groaned.

"Bella, sit your ass down. You're watching this with the rest of us," Alice told me sternly.

"But I hate scary movies, especially this one! Every time I went into a toy store, I would see a doll and screaming running out after I saw this movie."

"Well, suck it up. You're watching it." I was forced to sit on the bed with Edward, since Alice and Jasper occupied the armchair, and Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch. I sat on the edge of the bed, so when I had a chance, I could run to the door and leave. I heard Edward sit next to me.

"Do you want me to protect you from the scary dolls that are on the TV?" he whispered in my ear, teasing me. I punched his shoulder.

"Ow. I seriously don't understand you, Bella."

"You don't understand me?" I whisper-yelled, trying not to draw attention to myself. "One minute you can be such a nice guy, the next you're back to your slut ways, and you can't even remember a girl's name?!"

"I was close!"

"I don't understand you, Edward."

"Then don't try to," he said. I looked up in his eyes and they weren't blank like they normally were when he talked to other girls, they were filled with emotion.

"But I want to," I whispered extremely low, so low that I was surprised he heard. I looked up at the TV screen, and I screamed, then jumped into Edward's arms. "I fucking hate this movie."

"It's just a movie," he told me, stroking my hair. "You sure you don't want me to protect you?" he chuckled.

"Only because I'm scared out of my mind," I told him, and I went back into his arms. "Still hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

* * *

Edward holding me during the movie did distract me, so I wasn't scared. Of course, there would be times that I would look up at the TV to see what was happening, then instantly regretting it as I screamed and jumped on top of Edward. Alice and Rosalie were doing the same thing. _I can understand why Emmett chose this movie._ But, being in Edward's arms just felt natural, like I was made for him. What was I thinking? He's Edward Cullen, and I wasn't made for anyone but myself.

"Is it over yet?" I asked. I had my head buried in Edward's chest, preventing me from seeing any part of the movie.

"Yeah, it is." He answered. I sighed in relief, but when I looked up, I saw the movie was at its scariest part. I jumped and held onto him tighter.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I hate you unbelievable amounts right now. Like, you have no idea." I told him as I smacked his chest.

"Bella, you can't blame me. I like it when you get scared," he told me. I was about to tell him off, but he leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "It's not everyday when I have a beautiful girl in bed holding onto me." Surprisingly, I thought it was sweet that he said that, so I let it go. The movie finally ended, and Alice got up to take the DVD out.

"Well, I can understand why Bella ran for the door now," Alice said. "Jazzy, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah, of course." Jasper answered, going by Alice to give her a kiss.

"Rose, you can stay over too if you want," Emmett said.

"Sure, but where is Bella going to go?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to go back to my room, and sleep with all the lights on and music blasting," I told everyone.

"You sure you feel comfortable sleeping alone tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I hugged everyone goodbye, and left Emmett's room. I noticed Edward was leaving too.

"You can stay with me tonight," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hm, spending a night with Edward Cullen, or sleeping in my own bed alone. Such a hard decision, but.. I'm going back to room."

"Bella, you were so freaked out during the movie, do you honestly think that I want you to go back to your room alone?"

"Edward, I don't think I should stay with you tonight," I started to say.

"Why not? I have a pull-out couch, that I'll sleep on, you can have the bed. We don't even need to be near each other."

"Fine, but I'll stay on the couch, I feel bad."

"No you won't. Now, let's go." He led me to his room, and I could only imagine what would happen if people found out where I slept that night. Just thinking about Alice's reaction makes me shudder.

* * *

"Edward, I don't have anything with me. I don't have a toothbrush, or pajamas or anything." I told him. I wanted to go back to my room, but a stronger part of me wanted to stay here.

"Alice keeps her 'emergency kit' in my room for some reason. There's should be pajamas, a toothbrush, and whatever else you need over there in the Hollister bag."

I walked over to pick up the bag, I found a pair of plaid pajama shorts, a navy fitted wife beater, and a tooth brush. _Alice thinks of everything, doesn't she? _After changing and brushing my teeth, I saw that Edward was laying on the couch.

"Listen, I'm not sleeping in your bed. I feel bad that I'm here already, just let me sleep on the couch."

"Bella, shut up. Just go to bed."

"Ew, your mean. Besides, I can't sleep."

"You're impossible. So, what do you want to do?"

"You're arrogant, and I don't know. We never finished playing 20 questions."

"Alright, ask away."

"Okay, before I sleep in this bed, how many other girls have been in it?" I asked. I was curious to see how many other girls have stayed over here.

"None, and if your next question is if I'm a virgin, then yeah I am." He answered. I thought he would be annoyed that I asked that question, but he seemed amused.

"Alright, that wasn't my next question, but thanks for clearing that up."

* * *

We talked for hours it seemed, until I passed out asleep. The nightmare came back, but it wasn't about the movie, like I had hoped. It was the same nightmare I've had since my mother left, the same nightmare I had the night Mike took advantage of me, the same nightmare I had when I realized it was my fault Jake killed himself, and the same nightmare I had when I called out for Edward. I screamed, and I woke up in cold sweats, tears running down my face. I woke Edward up, and he seemed worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I-i had a nightmare."

"About the movie?" I just shook my head. "Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded my head.

"I'm guessing Alice told you who was really screaming your name in our dorm?" He nodded. "I honestly don't know why I did, but I was embarrassed when I found out I did. I just feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders constantly, and that everything bad that has happened to my close friends and family, that it's somehow my fault. I had a drinking problem when I started high school, and that's how I hurt so many people I cared about. My best friend, Jake, he killed himself, over me. I knew he liked me, but I didn't realize how much he liked me. One night, at a party, I was drinking and I was tipsy. I saw Jake and I started dancing with him. One thing led to another, and he thought I felt the same way about him that he felt about me. I don't even think he realized that I had been drinking. When he told me he loved me, I laughed right in his face and told him that I would never feel the same way about him, and a lot of mean stuff that I can't remember. Two days later, his dad found him dead on the beach. He jumped off the cliffs and drowned."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward said, comforting me.

"Thanks, but nothings going to bring him back. Alice and Emmett were there for me, for everything. I had to go to therapy and AA meetings. It was mortifying. When people would ask where I was going, I told them I was going shopping in L.A. with Alice. The worst had to be when someone asked me if I knew how Jake died."

"Fucking retards, I hate it when people do that," Edward said.

"I know. Um, I know I've told you a lot of personal stuff in, like, two days, and I feel bad that I'm, like, burdening you with my past. It's just that, I've never felt like I could tell anyone what's happened to me in the past, and I'm never able to open up to people. When I'm with you, it's different."

"Bella, trust me. It's fine, I don't mind. I'm actually glad you trust me enough to tell me this."

"You're a really good friend, Edward," I said, as I kissed him on the cheek. He went to get up to go back to the couch, but I grabbed his wrist. "Can you stay with me? I don't think I can sleep."

"Sure." He laid in bed next to me, and wrapped his arms around me waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Edward, thanks for making me stay here tonight." I told him.

"Bella, I'll always be here for you," he whispered in my ear, and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Bella and Edward aren't a thing yet, no one starts dating after they only know each other for a day. Oh! To clear up any confusion (if there is any) and to make my "time line" for this story clear:**

**They arrived at camp on a Wednesday, which was the same day as the camp fire. Also, Bella had the nightmare Wednesday night.**

**They went to the mall Thursday, and then went to Emmett's to watch the movie Thursday night. Bella slept over Edward's that night, as well.**

**Friday (which starts next chapter) is the night of the bonfire, and the last day Edward has to win the bet against Alice. I know, it's not a full week, but whatever. I have BIG plans for the bonfire.**

**'Kay, I just wanted to lay out the time line for everyone who was reading, and also for myself, so I know what day it is. LOL!**

**Please Review :) THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10: Bonfire Secrets

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took a few days for me to update, but I wanted to make sure this chapter was good. Also, I'm not sure if I need to change the rating of this story, I don't want to, but if I have to I will. **

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Edward, thanks for making me stay here tonight." I told him._

_"Bella, I'll always be here for you," he whispered in my ear, and I fell asleep in his arms._

* * *

**Music:**

_Miserable at Best - Mayday Parade _**& **_Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

The next morning I woke up, and I thought I was dreaming that I slept over at Edward's and fell asleep in his arms, until I turned around and saw Edward standing in front of his dresser, getting clothes.

"Shit," I said.

"Good morning to you too."

"Sorry, I was just kind of surprised that I really did sleep here."

"Well, you did, and you're interesting when you sleep."

"Am I? Mind telling me how?"

"Well, not only to do you scream in your sleep, but you talk." I blushed from embarrassment. My dad used to tell me he heard me talk, but I thought I had grown out of that.

"D-do I really? What did I stay?" I stammered.

"Well, we already know you screamed my name, so what else did you say? You called out for Jake, told Alice that you refused to go into another store with her, told Mike he can shove his dick up his ass, and.." he trailed off, trying to decide if he should tell me what else I said.

"Edward, what else did I say?"

"Nothing, that was it."

"Oh, alright. Um, I should go," I said, rolling out of bed. I walked over towards my clothes, and I got hit with a black sweatshirt. "Um, ow? Thanks for throwing your sweatshirt at me." I went to throw it back at him, but he grabbed my hand before I could.

"Wear it."

"Why? My clothes are right here," I said, pointing towards the pile on the floor.

"First, because Alice will kill you if you leave here with the same clothes you were wearing yesterday," he said. He did have a point. "And second, people will think something happened if you come out of the guy's dorm in the same clothes."

"Even if I argue with you, it's a waste of energy, right? Because you're not going to let me leave if I don't put it on."

"You know me too well. Just put it on, and I'll see you later, I guess."

"What about your date?"

"Shit, tonight's the bonfire right?"

"Mhm, I guess you won't be protecting me tonight, oh well," I said, faking disappointment.

"No, I will. Bye Bella," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye Edward," I walked out of his room, and I saw Alice and Rosalie waiting for me. _Great._

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan! Come here right now." Alice screamed down the hall. Why does she have to be so loud? People could wake up and see.

"Alice, shut the hell up. I don't need people hearing."

"Hearing about what? What happened exactly last night in Edward's room?" Rose said.

"Absolutely nothing, now can we please go back to our room, and I'll tell you."

"Alright, let's go, before anyone sees you in his sweatshirt." Alice whispered.

"Remind me to thank him for making me wear this. I couldn't just leave in what I wore last night, no of course not."

"No, because I would never let you wear the same thing two days in a row." Alice said, outraged. We reached mine and Alice's room, and I was pushed on the bed.

"Spill, what happened last night in Edward's room?" Alice asked.

"Like I said, nothing. We talked, I fell asleep, and I had another nightmare," I told them. Alice knew which nightmare I was talking about.

"Did you.." I nodded my head, answering her question. "Oh my God, Bella. What did he do?"

"He was really sweet about it, actually. He knew who screamed his name in our dorm, thanks to a certain somebody," I looked at Alice and he shrugged. "But he was cool with it. He knew I was scared, and if he wasn't sure, then last night definitely proved that I was scared. I told him what happened with Jake, and he was really nice about that too."

"Bella, you were never able to talk about him after that happened. I'm really proud of you."

"I know, and thanks. It's just, like, I don't know. I feel completely comfortable around Edward. He's a really good friend."

"I think our little Bellsie-poo has a crush on Edward!" Alice squealed.

"That's not funny at all. First, I don't have a crush on him, and second, never call me Bellsie-poo again."

"Alright, whatever. I won't call you Bellsie-poo, but you know I'm right about Edward. I've never been wrong about anything."

"Looks like you're going to ruin your perfect record."

"Anyway," Rosalie said, breaking the tension. "Did you hear about the bonfire tonight?

"Yeah," Alice said. "Do you want to go, Bella? People are going to be drinking." I knew she was worried, she went through all those AA meetings with me.

"I'm sure I'll be okay. Besides, I won't go near a drink that has alcohol in it, and I'll stay with you, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Edward," I mumbled the last name.

"Edward? Bella, I think he likes you," Alice told me, her tone was serious.

"I doubt it, we're just friends."

* * *

I was stressing out about the bonfire all day. I didn't want to revisit my freshman year, when all I did was drink. Alice assured me that no one was letting their eyes off of me, but I know I couldn't ruin their fun. It was three hours before the bonfire was starting, and Alice insisted that we had to start getting ready. Rosalie was the first one ready and dressed. Her hair was down and wavy, and her make-up was very light, and natural. She had on a black halter-tube top mix shirt with dark jeans and round toe heels. _Very Rosalie_, I thought to myself.

"Bella, go in the bathroom and let Rosalie do your hair," Alice told me.

"I think I'm capable of doing my own hair, thank you very much."

"Humor me," Alice said, then pouted. This was the pout that had caused so many shopping trips I would have liked to avoid. I groaned, then went into the bathroom. "Glad you listen to me. I'm going to find your outfit now."

Rosalie started straightening my hair, then she pulled back the pieces in front with a clip. After she finished her make-up, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice laying out my outfit on my bed. She was wearing a hot pink one-shouldered shirt, capris, and pink peep-toe heels. She had a pink headband put in her black hair, and she looked amazing, as usual.

"Oh Bella! Your hair looks amazing. Look at the outfit I picked out for you!" I walked over to my bed and saw a scoop neck long shirt with a pink and teal stripe on the bottom, cropped jeans that ended just under my knee, and metallic blue heels. **(Pictures of all the girl's outfits up!)**

"Alice, I can't wear heels." I told her. I had just learned how to walk in heels, but I wasn't comfortable doing it.

"Bella, you'll be fine. Besides, you'll look amazing in it."

"Fine Alice, but I get one day where I get to pick out my own outfit, and you can't say one word about."

"Whatever Bella, you'll thank me one day when you realize how much I've helped you."

* * *

Finally, it was time to leave for the bonfire. Alice could tell I was getting even more worried by the second, so she wrapped her arm around my shoulder to comfort me. We saw all three boys waiting outside, joking around. As I was walking towards them, the heel of my shoe got stuck in a crack in the cement, and I fell hard on my bottom, swearing loudly. I looked up to see everyone doubled over in laughter, especially Edward and Emmett.

"I hate every single one of you," I said, while trying to get up. "Especially you, Alice. When am I supposed to be thanking you for this lovely outfit?" I thought I heard Edward mumble something like 'I should thank Alice later', but I probably heard wrong.

"You'll see," Alice sang. Edward walked over to me to help me up, and I stumbled again.

"These fucking heels are going to kill me. I'm going to shove one up Alice's ass," I said, and Edward laughed. I was wobbling still in the heels, but Edward was holding on to me so I wouldn't fall. I felt safe in his arms, like that he would never let me fall.

"Well, I think you look hot," Edward said.

"Thanks, because your opinion means everything to me," I said, sarcastically. However, there was a lot of truth behind what she was saying. She wanted Edward to notice her, but she didn't know why.

"I bet it does," he said, chuckling. "But, you could of worn sweatpants and I would still think you looked hot."

"Well, not every girl can rock sweatpants as hard as I can," I said, smirking.

"You're not every girl. Now, since you can barely walk in those heels," he started to say, then he lifted me up on his back to carry me.

"Please put me down," I whined. "I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Not in those," he said, looking down at my shoes.

"You know, I don't need a personal savior to save me from nightmares and heels."

"Yeah I know you don't need one, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be your personal savior." My heart fluttered when he said that. _Bella, he's just your friend, that's all. _"So, what you do about your date with, what was her name, Katie?"

"It was Kathy," he said, knowing I wouldn't let go of the fact he couldn't remember the girl's name. "And I told her I had to take care of something important, she told me okay, and that was it."

"Oh really? What was so important that you couldn't go on a date?" I teased.

"You," he said in a serious tone. I was in shock, and I couldn't form words, so I tightened my grip around his neck, attempting to hug him.

* * *

We reached the beach where the bonfire was taking place, and people were already drunk, and dancing with each other. Edward let me get off of his back, but he wrapped his arm around my waist. I was having relapses of what happened two years ago, and I started to get nervous. Edward must of noticed that I started shaking because he pulled me closer to him. Girls were coming up to him, begging him to dance with them, but he declined all of them.

"You want to dance?" he turned, asking me.

"Sure, I guess." I answered, and he led me towards where everyone was dancing. _Roll_ by Sean Kingston and Flo Rida was blasting over the speakers. We noticed Alice and Jasper by the "bar", getting more drinks, and Emmett and Rose were already dancing. Edward and I started grinding, and everything felt right. Sure I've grinded on a bunch of guys at so many parties, but it was different with Edward. He held on to my hips as we danced, my butt grinding on his pelvis. Everything just flowed, _perfectly._

* * *

Edward stayed with me the rest of the night, even though I told him countless times he could go find a girl to hook-up with. We talked about random things, since keeping a conversation with him wasn't difficult at all. I noticed Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett coming towards us.

"Edward, did you kiss her yet?" Alice slurred, clearly she had too much to drink. Luckily, Jasper was sober kind of, so he could watch out for his girlfriend.

"Looks like someone's drank to much already," Edward said.

"Your a pussy Edward! Just do it already!" Alice screamed, causing her and Edward to argue. I heard someone coming towards me, and I got up and I turned around to see who it was.

"Bella! You came, have a drink," Mike Newton told me, handing me a large, red cup, while pulling me away from the Cullens and Hales.

"No thanks, I don't drink," I told him coldly.

"Just because the last time you got drunk you made your friend kill himself doesn't mean you can't have fun!" Mike screamed, forcing the cup towards me. I took it, but I wasn't going to drink it.

"You're right, Mike. Thanks for the drink."

"Do you want to fuck me now?" He slurred his words. He probably didn't realize what he was saying, but she knew that it was what he was thinking. _Drunken words are Sober thoughts._

"God no! That's disgusting, you sick pervert." I said, pouring the drink in his face.

"You're going to regret doing that, Isabella," he said menacingly, as he reached into his pocket to grab something. I panicked, and I knew he was going to pull out some type of weapon. I tried to run, but sand and heels just don't work, so I stumbled and fell on my butt again. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a secluded area on the beach, where no one would be able to find us.

"Don't try to run from me, Isabella," he said, walking over towards me with a knife. "You've tried that, what, at least ten times already? We can see how well that worked out."

"Please, Mike," I said, sobbing. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you, your body."

"Mike, I'm not having sex with you. Get that perverted thought out of your head."

"You are, Bella," he said, bringing the knife closer to my throat as I whimpered. "You're going to enjoy it too. You know, I didn't think I was going to be able to get you alone tonight, but where's your little boyfriend now?"

"I-i .. I don't know." I said. I was getting even more scared by the minute. Mike was closer to me, lifting up my shirt, trying to unbutton my pants. I tried so hard to kick him away, but I felt the point of the knife in my stomach, so I stopped fighting against him. Mike Newton was about to get his wish, and no one was going to stop him.

"He promised you he would protect you, didn't he?" Mike said, as he kissed my neck. It was all hot, and it felt wrong.

"I-its not h-his f-fault," I managed to say, since I was sobbing uncontrollably. "I w-walked a-away, and h-he didn't n-notice."

"Well, then, tonight must be my lucky night," he said. He started taking off my shirt, and I lost all hope. I couldn't fight against him, he'd stab me. The tears were pouring down my face. "I told you he would hurt you, you should of listened to me."

"You're the only one hurting me, Mike," I told him with confidence.

"Don't say that, baby. You want this as much as I do."

"Definitely n-not w-with y-you." He slapped me across the face after I said that.

"Bitch, you're going to enjoy this, whether you want to our not," he told me. My face was filled with horror as reached to unzip my pants. He sat on my legs so I couldn't kick him, and he still held the knife to my stomach. I looked behind Mike, and I saw Edward and Emmett running towards us. Mike had gotten my pants off, and he was about to take his own off when Emmett tackled him. Edward ran towards me, and held me in his arms while I cried. I couldn't believe it happened, again. Mike had gotten so far this time, and she wasn't even drunk.

"What did I tell you about going near her again?" Emmett said, punching Mike in the face.

"That bitch wanted me, she didn't fight back." Mike answered cockily.

"Wrong answer prick," Emmett screamed while punching Mike in the stomach. I heard bones breaking, and I buried my head in Edward's chest. What if Emmett killed him? She couldn't let someone have to face consequences for defending her. I stood up and walked towards Mike. I saw the knife laying on the ground, so I picked it up.

"Look, you oaf, she's coming back because she wants more." Mike said. How could he be so confident still after he got the crap beaten out of him by Emmett. I bent down by Mike and put the knife to his throat.

"How do you like it now? Now that you're not in control?" I asked.

"B-Bella, you wouldn't," he stuttered.

"Bells, let me take care of him. I'll make sure he never bothers you again," Emmett said. I didn't know what he was about to do, but I was tired of constantly worrying about Mike. She would welcome a new stalker with open arms if it meant Mike would finally leave her alone. I nodded towards Emmett, telling him okay, then I walked back to Edward.

"Edward, I'm so s-sorry you have to s-see me like this," I said, still crying. All I was wearing was my black bra, midnight blue lacy boy short underwear, and my heels. I must of looked like a whore.

"Bella, it's not your fault. I'm so sorry that I couldn't find you soon enough. When I saw you weren't sitting next to me anymore, I freaked and I told Emmett. We noticed drag marks in the sand, and that's how we found you."

"It's not your fault either. I f-feel so .. d-dirty. I don't know, I c-can't describe h-how I feel r-right now. If you didn't find me.." I was suddenly stopped by Edward placing his fingers on my mouth.

"It's okay, because we did find you, and that's all that matters," he said. He leaned in, and his lips crashed against mine. I slightly parted my lips, and he took this as a chance for entrance. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, and everything felt okay. He didn't care that I looked like a complete slut, standing there in underwear and heels; he just cared that I was okay. He pulled away from my mouth, and started kissing my neck. I felt a moan escape my lips, and I felt him smile. _Well, he just marked me now._ He stopped kissing me and just held me in his arms. Emmett came towards us and told Edward to take me back to everyone. He had to finish something.

"Emmett, please don't do anything dramatic, or drastic, or something you're going to regret," I pleaded. I refused to let Emmett get hurt because he was protecting me.

"Bells, I let Alice deal with the dramatics. I'll be fine, I promise."

Edward gave me his sweatshirt to wear, which ended mid-thigh. I picked up my clothes and we walked back to the party toward everyone. It looked as if Alice had sobered up quickly. She, obviously, had no clue what had just happened on the beach. All she knew that I was walking back from a secluded area on the beach with Edward, with his sweatshirt on and holding my clothes. She had a huge smile on her face and was running towards me to give me a hug. Edward instinctively pulled me out of her path, and Alice pouted.

"Well, you could of at least put your clothes back on," she said. She thought Edward and I had sex. Little did she know she was so wrong.

"Alice, can we talk later? I can't do this right now," I said, tears were forming in my eyes.

"He was that bad?"

"Alice," Edward said. "Leave her alone, she'll tell you what happened when she's ready."

"Alright, alright. Calm your ass. Where's Emmett?" Just as she said that, Emmett came running towards them. He stopped and nodded his head. I knew what he just did. The three of them now had a secret that no one could ever know, or it could ruin their lives forever.

* * *

**I was kind of inspired by one of my favorite shows. The exact thing didn't happen, but close kind of. Please let me know if I need to change the rating. I'm not planning on writing any lemony parts because I don't know how, but I don't know with all the cursing if I need to change it. Thanks & REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Mafia Style

**Hi everyone :) I just wanted to clear something up about my last chapter. I noticed _after_ I posted it that I kept switching from 'I' to 'she', and I'm really sorry. It was really late when I finished it, and I should of went over it before I posted it. Sorry for the confusion. Also, I'm still considering that I might change the rating, just give me your opinion by PM-ing me (:**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Alright, alright. Calm your ass. Where's Emmett?" Just as she said that, Emmett came running towards them. He stopped and nodded his head. I knew what he just did. The three of them now had a secret that no one could ever know, or it could ruin their lives forever._

* * *

**Music:**

_Walk Away - Christina Aguilera _**& **_Forever - Chris Brown_

* * *

"Edward, can we leave?" I asked him. I really didn't want to ruin his fun, but I couldn't stay here any longer.

"Yeah, of course. You want to go back to your room?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright, let me go tell Emmett." Edward walked away from me and I felt vulnerable, like how I felt when I started high school. I started walking around and I noticed that there was a box of Corona laying on the floor. I picked one up and I downed in it about a minute. By the time Edward found me, I was finished with six beers, and I couldn't see straight. I was known for being able to drink the fastest back in freshman year, and obviously I could still do it. I suddenly felt calm and relaxed.

"Bella, are you okay?" He was concerned, then he saw all the empty beer bottles around me. "You drank these, didn't you?"

"Mhm," I giggled. I hated be drunk, I didn't have control.

"Great. Let's go, Bella. We need to get you home."

"I don't wanna go home! The party's just starting!" I slurred.

"Not for you, it just ended." Edward picked me up and carried me bridal style towards everyone.

"Dude, what happened to her?" Jasper asked,

"She got her hands on some beer," Edward told him

"It was yummy! I want more!" I screamed.

"How much exactly?" Emmett asked.

"I want to say six, but I don't know. There were six empty bottles around her."

"Bella," Alice screamed. "Oh my God, I haven't seen her like this in two years. What happened?"

"She drank six Corona's and I don't know if she got anything else."

"We have to get her back to our room, Bella was known to down as much as possible, but she could never keep it down."

* * *

It felt like everything was spinning, and I somehow ended up in a bathroom. _I can't throw up, I can't throw up_. I tried to control my breathing to keep everything down, but it wasn't working. I felt something burning my throat, and I hugged the toilet. When I finished, I noticed Alice was in the bathroom, handing me a towel and water.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"You downed six beers in 5 minutes, a new record for you by the way," she told me.

"Uhh, I feel disgusting." I felt someone rubbing soothing circles on my back, and I turned around and saw Edward. "Great, this night couldn't get any worse."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked. I wanted him to stay with me, but I didn't him to see me like this, it was embarrassing.

"No, please stay. I'm so sorry, I'm such a mess."

"It's okay, I've been worse," he said, kissing me on my forehead.

"Bells, you think you're going to puke again?" Alice asked me, and I shook my head. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom shakily. I saw that Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were all in my room, looking worried.

"Bella! You're okay!" Rose said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm so embarrassed, I hate throwing up."

"It's okay, you just need rest. Everyone out!" Alice said, pushing Emmett and Jasper out of their room. Edward was still holding on to me.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks so much, for everything." I said, holding onto him tightly.

"It's okay, I told you I'd always be there for you. I got to go, or Alice is going to have a fit." He kissed me on my forehead and left. I sat down on my bed and Alice and Rosalie surrounded me. I guess no one filled them in what happened on the beach.

"What happened between you and Edward on the beach?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Nothing happened."

"Oh, come on Bella," Rosalie said. "You come back from a quiet area on the beach in his sweatshirt while you're holding your clothes, and you expect us to believe nothing happened between you too?!"

"Plus, you have a hickey." Alice said matter-of-factly. Of course she would notice the hickey, and I don't blame her for thinking Edward and I did something on the beach because it seems like that.

"I swear I didn't do anything with Edward. Mike came over by me, and he wanted to have sex with me. I didn't, and I threw the drink he was giving me in his face. He had a knife and he dragged me to an empty spot on the beach. I couldn't fight back because he had the knife by my stomach and he was sitting on my legs. He got further than he did last time, like he got almost all my clothes off except my underwear. Edward and Emmett saved me, and Edward kissed me. Hence, the hickey."

"Oh my God, Bella, I feel terrible! I thought you and Edward, you know." Alice said, hugging me.

"It's fine, I can understand why you thought that."

"I don't remember seeing Mike come back though, I wonder what happened to him," Rose said. I stiffened when she said that, I know what Emmett did, but no one else could find out.

"I don't know. Maybe he ran off. Who cares?" I said, my voice slightly shaking.

"True, alright, let's go to bed." Alice said. I needed to called Edward and Emmett to find out what happened. I was scared about how far Emmett went, if he got in trouble for me, I don't know what I would do. I waited until Alice was asleep and Rose was back in her room to call them.

* * *

"Hello?" Edward answered, it sounded like I woke him up.

"Edward, it's Bella. Did I wake you up, I'm sorry."

"No, its fine. I couldn't sleep, I was worried about you."

"Aw, thanks. Uh, I was wondering .."

"If I knew what happened when we left Emmett alone with Mike?"

"Yeah, basically."

"I don't know, and I was about to go to his room to find out. Want to come?"

"Alright, I'll try to sneak out quietly."

"I'll meet you outside my building."

After putting on a pair of pajama pants and Edward's sweatshirt, I walked out of my room quietly, and saw Edward waiting outside of his dorm that was behind the pool that separated our dorms. _Thank God our buildings are so close to each other._

"Hey."

"Hey," he said, kissing me on my cheek. "Nice sweatshirt."

"Yeah, some stalker gave it to me," I teased.

"Oh, so I'm a stalker now?"

"Maybe, do you see me complaining if you are?"

"Nope. Let's go find out what happened on the beach." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to Emmett's room. We knocked and I heard Emmett swear.

"Go away, it's two in morning!"

"Emmett, open up," I said. He came to the door and saw Edward and I standing there. He knew what we wanted to talk about.

"Oh, come in." Edward walked towards the couch and sat down. I was standing up until he motioned for me to come sit next to him. "So, I'm guessing you want to know what exactly happened when you two left."

"Yeah, that would be nice," I said.

"Alright, well, Mike saw you and Bella hooking up and he went crazy. He started running towards the two of you until I tackled him to the ground and broke both of his legs so he couldn't move. I, uh, stabbed him with his knife," Emmett said, stopping after he said that.

"Emmett! You're prints are going to be all over the knife!" I said, and I felt the tears overflow in my eyes and run down my face.

"Don't worry, I put it in his own hand. Technically he stabbed himself. Then, I, uh, set-him-on-fire." He strung the last words together quickly.

"You what!?" Edward and I screamed.

"Shh! What the fuck is wrong with you too?! Someone could hear!"

"Sorry, but you set him on fire? Where do you come up with these ideas?" Edward asked. I couldn't make the tears stop, and Edward tried his best to wipe them all away. I wasn't crying because Mike was dead, I was crying because if Emmett was caught, who knows what would happen.

"I saw it in a movie, and I didn't think it would actually work, but it did. The ashes blended in with the sand, and I threw the knife in the ocean. It's completely undetectable, so don't worry. As long as we keep our mouths shut, no one has to know."

"Okay, so we don't even tell Alice, Rose, or Jasper. If there is questioning, we're probably going to have to go through with it since we were the last ones to see him alive. If we keep our mouths shut, nothing happens and it goes in as a missing person," Edward said, then he turned to me. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Emmett, I'm so sorry, if anyone finds out.."

"Bells, its fine. I promised you that he wouldn't bother you anymore, and I always keep my promises. We should go to sleep. Hopefully people won't realize Mike is missing."

"Bye Emmett, thank you." I whispered, then I kissed him on the cheek.

"You're like my sister, I would do the same thing for Alice or Rose."

* * *

I walked out of Emmett's room with Edward, and I was heading towards the door to leave the dorm, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Why don't you stay by me again tonight? You've been through a lot, and my room is right here," he said.

"Alice is going to freak if I don't go back. I don't want her to worry about me."

"Then call her and leave a message. I'm sure she'll be okay with you staying over."

"You are so persistent, you never quit, do you?"

"Not if it has to do with you. Come on, you really want to walk back to your room right now, while my room is right there at the end of the hall?"

"Fine, but only because I don't feel like walking back to my dorm."

"Sure, sure." We went into his room and I sat on his bed. At least this time I had pajamas on instead of having to change here. He came next to me on the bed and pulled me closer to him, and I rested my head on his chest.

"What are you thinking of?"

"I'm worried about Emmett, I can't let him get caught because he was trying to protect me. I'm such a danger magnet, and I some how hurt everyone I care about."

"Bella, don't worry about it. Emmett sounded like he was pretty thorough with what he did. I doubt anyone is going to know we had anything to do with it."

"True, I mean, people probably think we did it on the beach. No one knew Emmett was gone at first."

"I guess we can let people think that," he said, smirking.

"Maybe you want people to think that, but how do you know that I want people to think that? Maybe I don't like you at all."

"If you didn't like me, why would you be in my bed right now? Plus, why would you have let me kiss you?"

"Yeah, speaking of that kiss, Alice noticed this lovely bruise," I told him, pointing to the spot on my neck where he left a hickey. "Do you always mark your territory?"

"No, just with you," he told me. "I like you a lot, Bella. I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I just wanted you to know."

"I like you, too. I mean, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here right?"

"True," he said. He leaned down and kissed me gently on my lips, trying not to be too forward.

"So, what's the real reason why you wanted to me to stay over?" I asked, my tone was half joking, half serious.

"Well, we couldn't do this in your room," he said, flipping me over so I was on my back and he was on top of me, "could we?"

"No, I guess not," I said smiling. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, licking my bottom lip for entrance. I parted my lips and he deepened the kiss. He left my lips and started kissing my neck, while I was gasping for air. He must of found a spot he liked, because he didn't move his lips when I felt him leave another mark on my neck.

"I swear, Edward, I'm not going to have enough cover-up to hide everything," I said breathlessly, and I felt him smile.

"We'll go to the mall and buy you more, happy?" he said, leaving my neck and looking into my eyes. His eyes were amazing, I could get lost in them.

"Sure, why not." I said, and I grabbed the back of his neck to pull him onto my lips. I felt myself fighting sleep, and he must have noticed.

"Go to sleep, Bella. We have all the time we want to finish," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms, without having any nightmares.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a loud banging on the door. I was scared. What if someone found out they were somehow involved in Mike's murder.

"Mr. Cullen, I need you to open the door," an authoritative voice said.

"Edward, wake up," I said, shaking him slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's at the door, asking for you."

"Mr. Cullen, you need to open this door now," the voice said again. My nerves were shot, and I was shaking. I couldn't go to jail, I couldn't let Edward or Emmett go to jail. This was a big mistake. _God, I need a drink right now._

* * *

**Don't worry, even though they killed Mike, Bella's stalker, there will still be a lot of drama :) I hope you liked this chapter, review (:**


	12. Chapter 12: Finally Together

**Previously:**

_"Mr. Cullen, you need to open this door now," the voice said again. My nerves were shot, and I was shaking. I couldn't go to jail, I couldn't let Edward or Emmett go to jail. This was a big mistake. _God, I need a drink right now.

* * *

**Music:**

_Won't Go Home Without You - Maroon 5 _**& **_Gotta Find You - Joe Jonas_

* * *

Edward walked towards the door and slowly opened it. I quickly relaxed when I saw it was one of the camp counselors, and not the police.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Edward said calmly. I could tell he was happy too that it wasn't the police.

"I've been sent over here to remind you of the camp values. One of them being no girls are allowed to share a room with a guy."

"How do you know I broke that rule?"

"Well, I saw you bringing a female camper into your room last night, and she's lying there on your bed right now."

"Oh, well, she was upset about her cousin's sudden death, and we were talking, and she fell asleep here. It was an innocent mistake."

"I'll let it go this time, but don't let me catch you again bringing a girl into your room."

"So, if you don't see me bring a girl into my room, it's okay?"

"As long as no one sees, its okay. Just don't let people know."

"Thanks man." Edward closed the door and walked back towards the bed. I could finally breath again, since our secret wasn't revealed yet. When he sat down, I crawled over towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"That was close," I said.

"I know. I thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw you in bed."

"I wasn't talking about that, but okay. I thought it was the police."

"Yeah, I thought that at first, too. We need to stop worrying about it though. Emmett did it, we can't change it."

"I know. By the way, that was quick, with telling him my cousin died. I don't know how you thought of that so fast."

"Neither do I, it just popped in my head."

"Well, it was a good lie. I think I need to go," I said, unwrapping my arms around his waist and getting off the bed.

"No," he groaned, grabbing my hips and pulling me back. I laughed as I fell back on top of him. I turned around and straddled his hips.

"I really need to go, before you give Alice something else to talk about," I said, pointing towards my neck.

"Alright, alright. Do you want to go to the mall later?"

"For what?"

"So we can cover those up if I give you more by accident," he teased.

"You know if I tell Alice I'm going to the mall, everyone is going to go, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter." He pulled me down and kissed me softly. I rested my head on his chest, trying to gather as much confidence as possible to ask the question I've been dreading to ask.

"So, where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we together? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not the type of girl who will flip out if I see you hooking up with another girl. I just wanted to know."

"Do you want to be single?"

"Honestly, I can't see myself with anyone else but you," I said quietly.

"Then, I guess we're together."

"Is this what you want? I don't want to ruin your 'fun'" I said, putting making quotation marks in the air as I said the last word.

"Bella, trust me, I don't like to lead girls on unless I really like them, and since I've already marked you," he said, brush my hair away from my neck to reveal three bruises next to each other, "I pretty much think you're mine."

"Alright, Edward. I guess now if we run into Tanya, we don't have to act anymore." I joked.

"True, oh, and, uh, there's this girl, Lauren," he sneered her name, "she thinks that she kind of owns me. Well, if we pass her, you could move your hair off your neck, or we can have an intense make out session, you know?" he teased.

"I'll make sure every girl who drools over you knows that I own you," I told him, poking his chest. I leaned back on his groin and I heard him moan; I suppressed a giggle.

"Sounds good, but no one owns me."

"Except me. Now, I really have to go," I said while I leaned back down to his mouth to kiss him softly. He smacked my butt, and I blushed. "You're impossible."

"Yeah, I know. Go back to you're room and tell Alice about the mall, so we can go."

* * *

When I left the boy's dorm, I heard people talking about Mike never coming back from the party. Some people asked if I knew what happened, since they said they last saw me with him. I told them I went somewhere with Edward, and the girls especially gave me dirty looks when I told them that. I knew that would get them off my back, and end any rumors that were going around about me being the last person with MIke. I reached my dorm and I walked into my room, and I saw Alice sitting on her bed, waiting for me to come back. _Shit, I'm in trouble now._

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey yourself. I was worrying all morning about you until I noticed the voicemail on my phone. How can you just leave without telling me after what happened last night?"

"I know, and I'm really sorry. I should of told you where I was going, but I was still freaked about what happened last night, and you were asleep, and I called him, and I just slept there."

"You slept by Edward's again? Bella, he's head-over-heels for you."

"You really think so?"

"Sweetie, I know so. He left his 'mark' last night at the beach, and from what I can see, you have two fresh ones. Plus, I have a feeling you like him a lot more than you let on."

"Why do you think that?"

"The Bella Swan I knew back in Laguna never let a guy leave a hickey. Now, you have three in a row on your neck. I hope you're planning to cover those up, by the way."

"I guess your right, and yes, I'm going to the mall with Edward later to by cover-up."

"Mall, shopping? I'm coming, so is everyone else!"

"I was counting on that. Oh, um, Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Promise you won't overreact when I tell you this."

"I promise, now what is it? Did you kill someone?" I froze when she said that. I broke out in a cold sweat, wondering if she knew.

"N-no, um, Edward and I are together." I managed to say. I couldn't believe she asked if I killed someone. I guess I was a bit jumpy after having people coming up to me asking me about Mike, so I just needed to calm down.

"Oh my God! Bella, that's amazing! I need to buy you something now!"

"Alice, calm down. You don't need to get me anything, but I'm buying you a new Juicy outfit because I feel bad about putting you through so much stress this morning."

"Okay, I'm holding you to that. Now, go get ready while I call everyone."

I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants from Hollister and I wore my favorite black PCD sweatshirt with the lyrics on the hood. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head with a few pieces falling out, and I had just put on my black UGGS.

"Alice, where's your cover-up? I'm all out," I said, coming out of the bathroom. Alice looked cute in a pair of skinny jeans, purple heels, and a purple wife beater shirt.

"Bella, you're going to see your boyfriend and you're wearing that?" she asked.

"Alice, I'm going to the mall with a bunch of people who've seen me throw up. Do you think that if I wear sweatpants, their going to laugh at me? No. Anyway, do you have cover-up or not?"

"You are such a bum, Bella, and yeah I do. It's in my make-up bag somewhere, but you're probably better off just leaving your hair down."

"Yeah, I know, but it's a complete rats nest," I told her while I was looking for the cover-up. "Oh! I found it."

"I'm proud of you. Hurry up though, their waiting for us."

"Alright, calm yourself. I'm done."

"You can still see them, but it's not as bad."

"Thanks, are we taking separate cars?"

"Um, no, we're taking Edward's car." There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. Rose was waiting for us, and she was in sweatpants too.

"A little overdressed there, Ali?" Rose said.

"I said the same thing, and she made fun of me for wearing this."

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I just don't care how I look. Plus, from the looks of your neck, it looks like you had an eventful night."

"Rosalie! Nothing happened between Edward and me last night."

"Yeah, except for the fact that he asked you to be his girlfriend, something very un-Edward like." Alice said.

"Oh my God! You're going out with Edward?!" Rosalie squealed.

"Thanks Alice, so much, and yeah I am."

"Yay! You two are so cute together, he was so worried about you last night it was adorable."

"Let's stop talking about Edward and I, and let's go to the mall. Maybe we can convince Alice to buy one pair of sweatpants from somewhere else than Juicy."

"That's funny, but let's go."

* * *

The guys were waiting for us by a Black Lincoln Navigator. Everyone was dressed casually except Alice, which I found funny. When we reached everyone, I noticed that Emmett was on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I went into Edward's arms.

"Nothing, we were talking about how funny it was when Alice was wasted last night," Emmett said.

"It wasn't that funny, besides, you weren't there." Alice said.

"Not my fault Newton is such a creep." I shuddered when he said his name.

"Oh, well it wasn't that funny."

"Sure, watching you fall over some couple hooking up, then telling them they need to come up for air sometime wasn't funny at all," Jasper said.

"Shut up. Bella, Rose, a little help?"

"Alice, you've said stuff about me all me all morning, there's no way I'm helping you out."

"Not my fault you decided to let my cousin give you multiple hickeys."

"Woah!" Emmett screamed. "Multiple hickeys? As in, more than one?"

"I would think that's what multiple means, Em."

"Nice job, Edward." he said, sticking out his fist.

"Can we please leave?" Rose said, ending all awkward conversations.

"Yeah, let's go," Edward said.

"SHOTGUN!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett, you're such a douche." I said.

"Why, because I called shotgun before you could? Just because you're not as special as I am, doesn't mean you can call me names, Isabella."

"You're completely right, Emmett. I'm so sorry that my jealously took control and I called you a name. Will you ever forgive me?" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe."

"You guys are both idiots," Edward said. "Just get in the car." I was walking to the driver's side of the car to get in the back, but Edward stopped me.

"Oh okay, so you call your girlfriend an idiot, then you won't let me in the car. Mind if I ask why?"

"Because I wanted to do this." He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away sooner than I would have liked, but I knew Alice would be staring out the window. We both got in the car and we heard Emmett and Alice fighting over what song to put on.

"Emmett, I hate your music," Alice whined. "Just plug in my iPod."

"Fuck no, I cannot stand more than half of the music on your iPod."

"Fine, I bet Bella has hers with her, right?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're the only one who listens to almost every kind of music. Just give it to me."

"Alright, fine." I handed my iPod to Alice, who plugged it into the car's radio. She settled on listening to _Without Me_ by Eminem, a song everyone seemed content to listen to.

* * *

We arrived at the mall in about 20 minutes, since it wasn't too far away from camp. I was still trying to figure out how "camp" wasn't as campy as I had expected it to be, until Alice mentioned the volleyball game tomorrow.

"Bella, are you playing in the game tomorrow or do you want to watch?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm definitely playing."

"Good, then you can be on my team," Edward said.

"Nah, I think I want to play against you, Edward."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"So when I win, I can rub it in your face."

"You won't win, trust me."

"That's funny. You wanna bet?"

"Sure, if I win, I get whatever I want."

"And what if I win?"

"Then you get whatever you want. Fair?"

"You're going down tomorrow, Cullen."

"Just wait, Swan."

We went into Juicy Couture first so I could buy Alice her new Juicy outfit, then Edward and I went into Macys to buy more cover-up to hide Edward's "gifts". We went to my favorite make-up counter, Benefit, when I heard Edward mumble something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"See the blonde over there," he pointed to the girl a few feet away from me, "thats Lauren Mallory. She's the one I told you about."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she knows I own you, not her. Plus, I can have fun buying cover-up now."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just watch," I whispered. "Edward, where do you wanna go next?" I said loudly, making sure Lauren heard me say his name.

"Edward? Is that you?" A shrill voice said. Lauren turned around and was smiling until she saw me standing next to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella, and you are?" I said to her using my sweetest voice.

"Lauren." She was about to say something until a salesperson came over towards me to see if I needed any help.

"Actually, I do. You see, I need a really good cover-up to cover the hickeys on my neck that my _boyfriend_ here left," I said, exaggerating on the word boyfriend. Lauren's face was filled with shock as she looked at Edward, to me, then back to Edward. I felt Edward smile against my hair when he finally realized my intentions.

"Edward, you're going out with her?" Lauren said.

"Yes, Lauren. Is that a problem?" he said acidly.

"But, we're supposed to be together. You're the hottest guy and I'm the hottest girl." I laughed when she said that, but I quickly covered it up by coughing.

"You wish you were the hottest girl."

"You picked her over me? Who is she anyway?"

"She's Bella Swan, my girlfriend. She also goes to camp with us."

"This is the girl people saw you with at the bonfire?"

"How do you think I got the hickeys, Lauren?" I told her, trying hard not to burst out laughing again.

"That's disgusting. You could of had me, Edward, you still can." she whispered seductively in his ear. I wasn't sure if he was going to give into her, so I rubbed my butt against his groin and I heard him stifle a moan. He looked down at me, while I just looked at him innocently. The saleswomen came back with the best concealer they had to hide the marks. I bought it and I turned towards Edward.

"All done. It was really nice meeting you, Lauren. Maybe I'll see you around." I said, sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't forget what I said, Edward." Lauren said, then turned around and walked away, swaying her hips, as if she was trying to seduce him by walking away. Edward and I walked out of Macys, then he pulled in into a corner by the elevators.

"What the _hell_ was that back there?" he asked.

"What? I wanted to make sure Lauren knew that you were mine, not hers." I told him simply. I knew what he was talking about, but I decided on playing stupid until he said it.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about when Lauren came closer to me to say something, and you decided to rub your ass on a .. sensitive area." he said, struggling how to put the last part.

"I was just making sure you wouldn't go with her, that's all."

"I would never, you're too fucking gorgeous for anyone to leave you," he whispered seductively in my ear before he kissed my neck.

"Ed-Edward, not here." I breathed to make him stop. He pulled away from my neck, and told me that I should use the cover-up. I took out my mirror and saw a faint red mark on my neck; I groaned. "Why do you have to do that every time? People are going to think I'm a leper!"

"So guys know that you're mine, so they can hop off."

"I hate you so much."

"Yes, I know."

* * *

We met up with everyone at Jessica McClintock, a dress store. I didn't know why we were meeting everyone here, and I didn't have the slightest idea why Alice and Rosalie were running around the store, picking up as many dresses as possible.

"Oh good, Bella, you're here. The dresses we already found for you are in your dressing room. Just look around some more if you see anything you like." Alice told me.

"Why are we dress shopping?"

"Because, my parents are having this huge formal party at my house in a month, and everyone here, plus everyone from camp is invited." Rose said.

"Why everyone from camp?"

"My parent's own the camp, so Jasper and I have to invite everyone, even if we like them or not."

"Hold on, your parents _own_ the camp?"

"Mhm, now go look for some more dresses!"

I looked around the entire store and found a few dresses that I liked, plus I picked up some dresses I could picture Rose and Alice in, and I headed for the dressing rooms. I've only been dress shopping with Alice once, and that was for Freshman Formal, so I know how she gets. I walked into the room and pulled the curtain closed. _Here goes nothing_, I sighed.

* * *

**Hi (: Okay, so I decided to change the rating from T to M because I'm not sure where the story is going, but if anything happens, it has the right rating. I'll be working on the next chapter, and looking online for the perfect dresses so I can put them online to show you. Thanks & Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Back on the Wagon

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I've been busy, and I had a slight case of writers block. I hope it's good.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I looked around the entire store and found a few dresses that I liked, plus I picked up some dresses I could picture Rose and Alice in, and I headed for the dressing rooms. I've only been dress shopping with Alice once, and that was for Freshman Formal, so I know how she gets. I walked into the room and pulled the curtain closed. _Here goes nothing_, I sighed._

* * *

**Music:**

_Ditch That - The Dream _**& **_Afraid - Yellowcard_

* * *

"Rose," I called while I was getting dressed. "Why do I have to get two dresses?"

"Because, the first one is so my parents can see how formal we are, plus it's for our grand entrance. The second one is so we can dance easier. Trust us."

"Alright, when exactly is tthe party?"

"It's on July 4th. My family is known for its huge parties on the Fourth of July."

"Yeah," Jasper said from outside the dressing room. "They can be fun, sometimes."

After trying on dress after dress, everyone was exhausted. I had one more long dress to try on, and I was praying it looked good because

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "I found my first dress! It's perfect."

"I found mine too! What about you, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I _think_ I found it," I said unsure. I liked how it looked on me, but I wasn't known to have the greatest taste in fashion. That's where Alice comes in. We all walked out of the dressing rooms to show the boys and each other. Rose was wearing a red dress with a sweetheart neckline and a beaded design on the front, and a lace-up back. Alice was wearing a hot pink dress with a halter top, and the bottom had a taffeta overlay with a full tulle skirt underneath. I had a turquoise dress with a straight strapless neckline, a full tulle skirt, and a lace-up back. We all looked gorgeous, and I think the guys thought so too, since they were speechless.

"Bella! That dress looks amazing on you," Alice exclaimed.

"You're dress looks amazing too. So does yours, Rose." I said.

"Thanks, I think we're going to make every girl jealous," Rose stated. We looked over by the guys to see that they were still speechless. Rosalie walked over to Emmett and smacked him, which brought him out of his trance-like state. 'Wow' was all he could say.

"I'm so glad I have such a literate boyfriend," Rose joked.

"Alice, you look beautiful," Jasper said, walking towards Alice. Edward was still standing in his spot, not saying anything.

"Wow, for once you have nothing to say? I'm in shock," I teased, walking towards him.

"I don't know what to say. Words can't describe how amazing you look."

"Alright, that wasn't gay at all."

"Shut up. I'm the furthest thing from gay, you should know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just because you're trying to be nice, doesn't mean I forgot about our bet tomorrow. I'm going to kick your ass in volleyball."

"All I'm trying to be is nice, and you jump down my throat, I'm hurt," he said, feigning a hurt tone.

"Sure, sure," I told him, then turned around towards Rosalie. "Okay, so, we only had long dresses to try on, what other dress do we need?"

"Don't worry, Alice and I went shopping for short dresses for all three of us last week. Alice said if we went with you, you wouldn't wear the dress we picked out. So, it'll be a surprise."

"Great, because everyone knows I love surprises."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "I found ties for the guys that match our dresses." She gave Edward a turquoise tie, Jasper a hot pink one, and Emmett's was red. They were going to be our "escorts" for the party.

"Good, now get out of that dress so we can buy it and get back to camp."

* * *

After paying for our dresses, we headed towards Edward's car to go home. I noticed that Edward and Alice weren't with us, so I walked back to see where they were. That's when I found out about the bet.

"Alright, Alice. Pay up."

"I still can't believe I lost a bet to you, plus I feel like shit that I bet against my best friend. I'm such a bad friend."

"Well, you're a bad friend whose out of a hundred bucks. You shouldn't have bet against me if it meant I was going to hook up with someone."

"What?!" I screamed, and they turned around startled. "You made a bet to see if you could hook up with me by the end of the week?"

"Bella, let me explain," Edward said.

"No, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, I don't want anything to do with you. I trusted you, and I don't trust that many people, for this exact reason. Ugh, just to think that I was your girlfriend for what? About six hours? Yeah, that disgusts me."

"Bella, please."

"I'm not listening to any of your bullshit. I'm going back to the car, so we can go back to camp."

I couldn't believe that happened. I trusted him, and I let down my walls. It was hard for me to tell him about my past, which is something I refused to talk about with people. I should have known this was going to happen, I was stupid. I didn't even realize I was crying until I got to the car and felt a tear drop roll down my cheeks. I wiped away my tears and got into the backseat of the car. Edward and Alice got in the car five minutes after me. He looked back towards me, trying to make eye contact, but I refused to look at him.

* * *

We got back to camp, I got my dress out of the trunk, and I ran to my room. I saw he was running after me, but I turned around and told him it was no use. He just stopped; he looked defeated and hurt. I finally reached my room, where I threw my dress in a corner, since I didn't think I would be wearing it anymore, laid on my bed, and cried.

Alice never came back to our room, which was probably for the best. I couldn't believe she made that bet with Edward. Normally stuff like that doesn't bother me. Then again, I never let anyone get that close to me. My thoughts were all over the place, and I needed a way to clear my head. I put on a pair of sweat pants, a fitted wife beater, and tennis shoes.

I decided I needed fresh air, so I went for a run. Girls were looking at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. I passed the basketball court, and I stopped there. It was empty, so I sat on the bleachers, and cried.

"Bella?" A musical voice said behind me, and I didn't even acknowledge him. Instead, I got up and started running again. I heard him running after me, so I just pushed myself harder. I ended up running until I reached the lake, and he was still behind me.

"Edward! What do you want from me?" I screamed, turning around to see him behind me.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about or explain. I'm just someone else to add on your very long list of hook-ups."

"Bella, no your not."

"Why do you keep lying to me? You lied saying that you liked me, you lied saying that you'd always be there, and obviously you didn't want to go out with me."

"Bel-" I cut him off before he could say anything.

"No, don't talk. Don't think that I'm mad that you don't want to go out with me, because that's not it, so don't get your hopes up. I'm mad because I _trusted_ you. Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you why I'm so fucked up?"

"No, I don't. But Bella."

"Shut the fuck up! I let down my walls and I let you in. I thought you were going to be different from all the other guys back in Laguna, the ones who think I'm a complete slut and all they wanted to do was to get with me. I haven't been able to trust any guy except Emmett because of what happened. You proved to me that all guys are the same, and I really wanted you to prove to me that there was one who was different."

"I am different, though."

"No, not at all. By tomorrow you'll be with some other girl, hooking up by a tree. I'll just be one of those girls whose name you can't remember for shit. Now, leave me alone. I don't want to see you again." I walked away from him, shaking. I felt tears spilling out of my eyes and running down my face. I knew he wanted to run after me, but he didn't. He just stayed in the same spot.

* * *

I didn't know where to go, or who to turn to. I didn't have any friends here, besides Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. However, I wasn't in the mood to see or talk to Alice, and I had a feeling everyone else was going to be against me. I noticed some kids selling cases of Smirnoff Ice behind one of the buildings. I bought two six-packs, and went to the basketball court to drink them. I finished eleven in about fifteen minutes, and I was walking, well actually stumbling, back towards the dorm rooms, with my last bottle in my hand.

I walked into my room, only to find Alice in there with Jasper, crying. Rosalie and Emmett were there too.

"Oh my God, Bella! I was so worried about you! When I got here, you weren't here, and I had no idea where you were," Alice said, jumping of Jasper's lap to hug me, but I pushed her away.

"Don't fucking touch me," I slurred, then chugged the rest of the drink. Everyone watched me horrified, probably having flashbacks of freshman year.

"Bella, have you been drinking?" Emmett asked.

"What do you think, assface?"

"Where? How? Why?" Alice asked frantically.

"Basketball court. I bought them. Because Smirnoff is yummy!" I answered her questions. I walked away from them and everyone else formed a circle.

"Bella's back to her old ways, I'm worried," Alice whispered.

"I've never seen anyone this drunk before," Rose stated.

"Believe me, this is nothing compared to how she used to be," Emmett said. "Every other night, she'd be blacking out."

"Why is she drinking again? I thought after what Mike did to her, she stopped," Jasper asked.

"Bella drinks when she's hurting, and she overheard Edward asking for his money for winning the bet. I don't even know where he is."

"I know you guys are talking about me!" I screamed. Someone knocked at the door, and I answered it.

"Bella Swan and bitch friend's room!" I said, while opening the door. Edward was standing at the other side, and he walked in before I could shut the door in his face. "Edward! Get out."

"Bella, I saw you at the basketball courts. You can't drink to get away from your problems."

"Yes, yes I can! And I just fucking did."

"Two cases of fucking Smirnoff is not going to help!"

"Wait, she drank two cases?!" Alice said. "As in, twelve bottles of that shit?"

"Yeah, I fucking did! In like fifteen minutes, so suck on that!"

"How did this happen? She was doing so good!" Alice exclaimed, walking into Jasper's arms for comfort.

"Guys! Stop spinning, it's making me dizzy." I said. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

**Oh no, Old Bella is back. I hope you liked this chapter, REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 14: All Bets On

**Sweet, two chapters in one day, and I'm working on chapter 15 :) I hope this chapter is good. I've decided that instead of telling you what songs I was listening to while I was writing the chapter, I'll tell you what song I think fits best with the chapter. It just makes more sense for it to be done that way, LOL.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Guys! Stop spinning, it's making me dizzy." I said. Then, everything went dark._

* * *

**Music:**

_Walk Away - Christina Aguilera_

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a large, white room. Machines were beeping all around me, and I was attached to an IV. _Ugh, needles. _I went to pull them out of my arm so I can leave, but someone stopped me before I could do anything.

"Oh no, Miss Swan, you're not going anywhere." A familiar voice told me. I looked over and I saw Alice and Emmett's father standing next to me, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Carlisle? Why am I here?" I asked him. I didn't remember anything about last night, except buying the drinks from some kids. That's when I realized I got so drunk I blacked out.

"You had alcohol poising. Drinking twelve malt liquor beverages in such a short amount of time isn't the greatest idea."

"Oh my God. I blacked out, didn't I? Does Charlie know? Please tell me he doesn't. He'll make me go through AA meetings again, and I don't think I can handle that again."

"Don't worry, Bella. You were checked in under an assumed name. I believe my son came up with Laura Windsor. Charlie should know about this, though."

"Carlisle, please. It killed Charlie to see me go through that, and I don't want to put him through it again. I don't even know what he's going to do if he finds out its happening again."

"Okay, it's against my better judgement, but I won't tell him."

"Thank you so much Carlisle." Just then, a nurse walked in.

"Miss Windsor? You have some visitors. Would you like to see them?" she asked.

"Do I have to?" I said, directing my question to Carlisle. He nodded, then told the nurse to send them in. I saw Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper walking in. No one came towards me, especially not Alice. She sat in the chair in the corner. The tension in the room was extremely thick, since no one knew what to say.

"Bella, how could you do that again?" Alice asked. "Do you know how much stress I've been through! You've been out of it for six hours."

"Well, I'm up and fine now. Everyone can stop acting worried about me."

"Acting? Right, because crying constantly every time I passed your room, wondering if my best friend was going to wake up, thinking about how you were during freshman year is all dramatics."

"Whatever, Alice. I'm up now. No one finds out about this, and we're okay."

"Bella, please. Everyone is so worried about you," Emmett said. I haven't seen him this worried since he drove me to a few of my AA meetings. I knew my problem was coming back, and I didn't know what to do.

"I guess I wanted to give Rose and Jasper a taste of the old Bella, since they weren't around for her."

"Bella, the old Bella scares the shit out of me," Rose said. "Jazz too. No one knew when you were going to come back, since everything was out of our control."

"Listen, I'm sorry I put everyone through this. Trust me, the hospital is the last place I want to be. Just get me checked out so I can go home."

"Bella, Edward wants to talk to you," Alice said quietly.

"Well that's too bad, because I don't want to talk to him."

"Ali, we shouldn't push her," Emmett said. I looked at him, letting him know I appreciated him for saving me. "Let's just check her out, and leave."

"Fine, but he's been just as worried about you as the rest of us are. Maybe even more."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just please check me out. I want to go back to my own room."

* * *

After filling out paperwork, I was finally released from the hospital. I said goodbye to Carlisle, and I thanked him for not telling Charlie. Everyone walked out of the hospital together, Edward was all the way in back. I saw my Escalade parked next to Emmett's Jeep. I asked Alice for my keys, but she said she didn't have them.

"Alright, so who has the keys to my car?" I asked, I was getting irritated quickly.

"I do," a quiet, musical voice said.

"Edward, can I have the keys to my car," I said without looking at him.

"No, you're in no shape to drive yourself home."

"Okay, then give my keys to someone else to drive me home, because there is no way I'm driving home with you."

"Bella, let him drive you home," Rose said, then she pulled me off to the side to talk to me privately. "Listen, I know we just met a few days ago, but I feel like I've known you for years. Everyone has been so worried about you, and if you saw Edward pacing in the waiting room, waiting for you to wake up, you would feel bad."

"Rose, I just don't want to be around him. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Then don't talk to him, ignore him by blasting the radio. Honestly, after what you put all of us through, the least you could do is let him drive you back."

"After what I put all of _you_ through?! You know what, whatever. I'll let him drive me back, but I refuse to talk to him."

"That's fine, just please don't let yourself lose control again."

"I know I have a problem, and I should get help for it, but AA meetings were torture. It's hard for me, and I just don't know what to do."

"You'll be fine, you have all of us. Let's get back to camp."

* * *

I walked over to my car, and I saw Edward waiting in the driver's seat. I groaned, and got into the passenger's seat. We started driving in silence, and I turned up the radio. _Walk Away_ by Christina Aguilera was on, so I blasted it, just to avoid any conversation. Edward seemed to notice, but that didn't stop him from trying to talk to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Everyone was worried about you."

"Mhm"

"You hate me, don't you?"

"What makes you think that?" I said sarcastically. I didn't understand why he was trying to start a conversation with me, when clearly I wanted nothing to do with him. We got back to camp, and I pulled my keys out of the ignition and walked away.

"Bella, please wait."

"You are so goddamn persistent! When are you going to learn that you need to back the fuck off!" I screamed. Everyone who was in the parking lot heard me, so I was attracting crowds.

"Just let me talk to you."

"No, I seriously want nothing to do with you. If you weren't such a douche bag, I wouldn't have just been in the hospital. It's your fucking fault that I might be an alcoholic again!"

Everyone was behind Edward when I said this, and Edward looked hurt. I saw Emmett holding him back when I started to run again. All I heard was Edward say 'I'm sorry' quietly. I was finally alone. There was no one trying to talk to me, no one trying to chase after me. I walked back to my room in peace, which gave me time to think. I know I should let Edward explain himself, but I didn't want to talk to him. Also, I knew that I had to let Alice back in, because she's been there for be through everything. I looked on the schedule of events going on that was on the table, and I saw that the volleyball game started in an hour. I got changed, and headed towards the courts.

* * *

"Do you think she'll come?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I hope so," Rose said.

"Guys, this is Bella we're talking about. She bounced back after her last stunt in rehab, she'll be fine." Emmett said.

"She was in rehab! For how long?" Rose asked.

"I was in rehab for six months. I didn't, like, live there, though. I would be there for twelve hours, from seven in the morning to seven at night." I said. They all turned around, shocked that I showed up. Everyone came up to give me a hug, everyone except Alice. I walked towards her and hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I wanted to call off the bet with him, he wouldn't let me." she told me, while tears were running down her face.

"It's not your fault, it's his, and mine. I should have known that I couldn't trust anyone except you guys." Everyone walked towards Alice and me to have a group hug, then Edward showed up. He briefly waved at everyone, then walked away towards some girls. Everyone watched in shock when he kissed the girl with brown hair, and I had to turn away.

"Okay, let's play some volleyball," Emmett said, breaking the silence. "Bella, you'll be on mine and Jasper's team, since Edward is on the other team."

"That's fine with me," I said. I picked up the volleyball and spiked it right on Edward's head as he was hooking up with the brunette. He turned around and looked right at me. I thought his eyes would be filled with anger, but they were sad. "Sorry, just practicing."

"It's fine," he said.

"Bet's still on, Cullen."

"Wait, what?" he asked, confused.

"I said, the bet is still on."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm fucking lying. You're going down," I said menacingly. Yesterday at the mall I was playing around, but now I was dead set on winning.

"Alright, good luck then."

"I don't need luck," I said, then I turned around and scowled.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll win against that slut," the brunette said. When I heard her say that, I turned around and ran towards her, ready to tackle, until Edward said something.

"She's not a slut, don't ever call her that again," he defended me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I just turned around and got in my position, ready to win against Edward Cullen.

* * *

The rules were the same during any volleyball match, and the first team to reach 15 won. I took my position at the right front, and I noticed Edward was playing left front. I groaned, and he seemed to notice since he looked right at me. Jasper was the first to serve, and the ball made it over the net. Someone on the other team hit it over towards me, and I spiked it right by Edward. The ball hit the ground, and my team scored two points. During the entire game, he seemed so out of it. Alice and Rose were cheering on the sidelines for Emmett, Jasper, and me.

By the time it was my turn to serve, the score was a complete joke. My team had a huge lead, 12-4. Edward wasn't even bothering to play, and I made sure the ball hit him in the head every so often. I would have thought he would have played harder, since the bet was the winner could get whatever they want. My serve made it over the net, and I thought we were going to score another point, until Edward spiked the ball over the net with such force that no one got in the way of that ball. He probably just realized that I meant what I said when I told him the bet was still on.

In about five minutes, the score was tied, 14-14. Emmett called a time-out so he could talk to everyone on the team.

"Alright, obviously Edward was holding back. Why, I don't know, but we need to kick his ass." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He was holding back because I made the bet with him. He probably just realized that if he won, he gets anything he wants, and it's probably to talk to me." I said.

"Oh well, that makes sense," Jasper said. "Okay, so we'll just keep playing how we've been playing the entire time. Just no one can avoid any balls flying at their face." Emmett started cracking up when Jasper said the last part, and Jasper just shook his head, muttering how immature Emmett could be.

Everyone went back to their positions, and Emmett was up to serve. The ball went over the net, and someone on the other team bumped it up towards Edward, who spiked it over the net. Jasper dove for the ball and bumped it back to me. I spiked it and I saw the ball hit the fall.

My team won the game, and I won the bet. Edward walked off the court and was heading towards me.

"Good game, you won the bet I guess," he said, his voice had a sad tone to it.

"Yeah, I guess I did, but whatever. I don't want anything," I told him, and turned around to walk away. He grabbed my wrist to stop me. I tried to shake him lose, but his grip was too tight.

"Bella, _please_ let me talk to you."

"Fine, but it doesn't change anything."

"Okay, let's go."

I walked with him down towards the lake, where he chased me to last night. I wasn't sure what I was in for right now, all I know is I was with Edward, and I didn't feel safe with him anymore. I felt like I had to be guarded, and that I couldn't show any emotion. I didn't feel like me.

* * *

**That was an intense chapter to write. I hope it was good, considering its about 2:30 in the morning. REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Guarded

**Previously:**

_I walked with him down towards the lake, where he chased me to last night. I wasn't sure what I was in for right now, all I know is I was with Edward, and I didn't feel safe with him anymore. I felt like I had to be guarded, and that I couldn't show any emotion. I didn't feel like me._

* * *

**Music:**

_Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

We walked towards the picnic tables, and I sat on the table while he paced, trying to think of what to say to me.

"Okay, I know you completely hate me right now," he said.

"That's for damn sure," I muttered.

"And I've been trying to explain to you what happened, but you kept running. Then you wound up in the hospital, then you ran from me again. You never gave me a chance to explain to you what happened, or anything. You just put up these walls to block out everything instead of facing your problems."

"Oh yeah, because it's so easy to face your problems when you were a 14 year old alcoholic whose best friend killed himself because you were a drunk bitch, and you got taken advantage off too, right? Because after all that shit has happened to you, its so fucking easy to trust people."

"I made that bet with Alice before anything happened, when you were playing basketball with everyone. They kept telling me not to try anything with you because you're different from every other girl, which you are, but I wanted to prove them wrong. In the coffee shop that day, Alice wanted to call off the bet, but I didn't want to. Then, we kissed on the beach, and it wasn't like all the other kisses I've had with girls; it was different, it was special. The only serious girlfriend I've ever had was Tanya, and she was a controlling bitch, so that didn't last long. I don't know how to be a good boyfriend, and I know I'd never be able to be like Emmett and Jasper. I know I lost your trust, but I just wish you could forgive me, and we could go back to normal."

"Wow, I'm sorry, but that has to be the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Yeah, your damn right you lost my trust. Edward, I don't think you understand. I was an alcoholic. I would drink every weekend during school to the point I would black out, and in the summer it would be every other day. I was in an alcohol induced coma for a week, that's why I got sent to rehab for the rest of the summer, twelve hours every day, Monday through Friday. Saturdays I had AA meetings. I would go to parties, and be offered drinks and sex by random guys because of what Mike did to me. Not only did I fuck up my own life, but I trashed my reputation, broke my father's heart because his only daughter was a young alcoholic, I drove my best friend to commit suicide, and I ruined parties for Alice and Emmett since they had to make sure I was okay."

"Bella, nobody's life is perfect, and everyone goes through fucked up times, but you've moved past that. You're better than whatever your reputation is back in Laguna, and you're much better than the old Bella. I know you're going to say I'm bullshitting right now, but I really care about you, and it's not like how Emmett and Alice care about you. I really do like you."

"Yeah, you like me so much that you hooked up with the brunette who called me a slut, right?" He was quiet after I said that. "So, this has been a great talk, but I really need to go. I'll make sure you get your hundred bucks from Alice, since you did win your bet, multiple times," I said, pushing back my hair, revealing the fading hickeys.

"Bella, please don't be like that."

"Be like what, Edward? I'm hurt because I trusted you, and I don't do that too often. I've lost so much already, and I'm still young. My mother left me when I was 7, my father is dating some gold digging tramp, one of my best friends is dead because of me, I've been to rehab for alcoholism and drugs. Yeah, drugs. I smoked pot when I found out Jacob killed himself because of me. I went to the hospital under an assumed name when I smoked some weed that was laced with LSD. I almost got arrested for it, too. No one knows about the drugs part, though. Plus, my father has done everything he can to keep my name out of the tabloids, because how would that look? 'Big Time Movie Producers Daughter Does Stint in Rehab for Alcohol and Drugs'. That could ruin my fathers career, I could be the reason why my father is out of a job someday. You have no clue what its like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. You're chilling here in L.A. with the greatest aunt and uncle you could possibly have, and you're parents are in Vermont."

"Yeah, my parents aren't in Vermont. They're in prison, for a drug bust. My father had a huge drug business going on. He sold all types of shit to dealers, from weed to LSD to cocaine. I would find something lying around the house every once in a while. I found out about it when I was a sophomore, then the cops found out that summer. The trial was that September, and now their in prison for at least 10 years. So I know what it's like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. You're parents might be divorced, but you don't have to wait until visiting days to see them."

I was completely taken back when he told me his parents were in prison. He just didn't seem like that kind of person who came from a family like that. Then again, I don't seem like the kind of girl who was arrested for drugs and went to rehab for alcohol.

"Edward, I had no idea."

"Yeah, no one does. Well, except you now, and Carlisle and Esme. The story was that my parents wanted to move to Vermont but I wanted to stay here, so Carlisle and Esme were kind enough to keep me. The real story is that California State Prison, and my aunt and uncle had to take me."

I completely lost my train of thought when he told me about his parents. I knew I couldn't let my walls back down for him, because I was scared of getting hurt, but I felt myself letting my guard down again.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Same reason why you told me about Mike, and about Jake, and about your last stint in rehab. Because I feel like myself around you, like I can trust you and I know you won't judge me."

"It's so scary for me. I've spent two years building up these walls so I won't get hurt, and in, like, five days, those walls went crashing down."

"So, what do you want?"

"I don't know what I want. I feel like I don't know anything anymore, that I keep repeating myself, and that I need to drink."

"And I'm the reason," Edward said quietly. I looked up and walked towards him. He seemed just as broken as I was, and I still didn't know why. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he wrapped his around my shoulders.

"Please don't blame yourself. I just wish I knew why this was affecting you so much. Like, we barely know each other, and I was just another hook-up for you."

"Bella, I told you this earlier, you are so much more than just another hook-up. I don't know, I feel like I've known you for years. I hate the fact that when you cry, I can't do anything for you because I'm the one making you cry, and I don't want to do that. Seeing you on the hospital bed with IVs attached to you didn't help either, because I knew I was the reason you were drinking."

"Maybe we should just stay away from each other for a little bit," I said, tears spilling out of my eyes. I didn't want to stay away from him, but I knew I needed to if I wanted to get my life back on track.

"That's probably the best thing I could do to help you, and that's all I want to do," he said, unraveling his arms from my shoulders. I stepped back and looked him in the eyes. He seemed so hurt and upset. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore in front of him.

"Probably. Well, uh, I should go, I guess," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too. Football." he walked towards me and kissed me on the cheek, "Bye Bella," he whispered in my ear, then he ran off.

* * *

I stayed where I was standing, unable to move. The tears started flowing freely down my face. I didn't even realize I started walking until I was in front of the door to my room. I opened it and went straight into my bed, not even caring that Alice and Jasper were having an intense make-out session. I curled up into a ball, and cried quietly. I heard the door shut, and I felt someone rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. As much as I wanted the tears to stop, they wouldn't. I don't even know how long I was crying, but I heard everyone talking in my room.

"Em, I don't know what to do anymore. She's been crying for three hours straight, and I don't even know why," Alice said. "She walked in and just crashed on her bed."

"I don't know. Edward was out of it, too. I threw the football at him like five times and it just hit him in the face. Normally I get enjoyment out of that because of his reaction, but it was like he didn't even notice," Emmett said.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?" Jasper asked. I heard Edward's name, and the tears starting coming out faster. I couldn't breathe because I was crying so much. Alice and Rose sat on my bed, and starting stroking my hair.

"I think he did something. I mean, every time his name is mentioned, she cries even harder," Rose said.

"Whose name? Edward's?" Emmett said, and more tears came out of my eyes.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed. "Shut up!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Bella, what did he do?" Alice asked. I sat up and waited until my breath was under control, then I wiped away my tears and started talking.

"N-nothing. We t-talked and w-we're s-staying a-away f-from e-each o-other." I said. The tears started coming back, and I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why?"

"B-because i-its f-for t-the b-best." I laid back down on my bed and cried. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose left me alone to think, which I was grateful for.

Soon, I fell asleep and the nightmare came back. It was worse this time, though. I saw everything bad that I caused happen again. I saw my mom dropping me off at the Cullen's, Jacob jumping off the cliff and landing on the sharp rocks underneath, Mike trying to take advantage of me when I was drunk. Then, I saw what happened on the beach; I saw Emmett setting Mike on fire, then the cops showing up and arresting him. I didn't see the eyes at the end of the trail this time, either. All I saw was a never ending darkness, like my subconscious was telling me that I wasn't going to make it through. I woke up in the middle of the night, my eyes were red and puffy, and I broke out into a cold sweat. I knew I was never going to be the same Bella anymore, and that scared me.

* * *

**I know, it's short. But, it's important-ish. Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing, I really appreciate it! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Yacht Parties

**Hello :) Okay, so I don't want anyone to be confused about what day or month it is during the story, so I'm going to put a brief "time line" at the end of this chapter. Just to clear up any confusion, if there is any.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_All I saw was a never ending darkness, like my subconscious was telling me that I wasn't going to make it through. I woke up in the middle of the night, my eyes were red and puffy, and I broke out into a cold sweat. I knew I was never going to be the same Bella anymore, and that scared me._

* * *

**Music:**

_Emotional Remix - Casely ft. Flo-Rida_

* * *

I felt like a shell, and I don't know how long I was like this. I couldn't focus during camp activities. When we went hiking, I just followed everyone, not even realizing what I was doing. I knew my friends were worried about me, and I didn't want them to be. I tried so hard to be happy, but it just wouldn't work because they would see right through me. Eventually, they just accepted the fact that they were just there for me was all I needed. I think it was Tuesday when I started to hear people talking about Mike.

"He just disappeared. I heard his parents called the police and their searching for him, but nothing can be found. It's almost as if he never existed," one girl was saying.

"I heard that if he doesn't show up in two weeks, the police are coming here for questioning," another girl said. "But I also heard that his parents are glad he's gone, so they don't care if he's found or not."

Great, after all the shit I've been going through, there's going to be questions about Mike's disappearance. Well, his death. I was relying on the fact that Emmett did a thorough job of getting rid of Mike and all evidence, and that only three people knew: myself, Emmett, and Edward. _Edward_. Just thinking of him brings the tears back. I knew I couldn't cry anymore, though. A permanent hole was formed in my heart, and I didn't know if it could ever be filled. My drinking was getting out of hand again, but I haven't drank to the point of black out yet, or even passing out. The old Bella was coming back, it was just taking some time before she was fully back.

Today everyone was going down to the lake since the counselors wanted to talk to us. The lake has so many terrible memories for me, but I had to go there. Alice and Rose stayed with me the entire time we were walking there. I saw Edward sitting on a picnic table, girls crowding him, but he didn't look interested; he just looked sad. Some tears rolled down my cheeks, but I wiped them away quickly.

"Okay everyone! We have some announcements," one of the counselors, Penny, said. "First, there won't be any football games this year, since no one has been showing up for practices. Second, I'm sure everyone has been invited to the Hale's annual Fourth of July Ball, which is this Friday. Make sure you dress formally. Well, that's basically it. Have fun everyone." Everyone was getting up to leave, but I was still sitting down.

"Bella, come on let's go," Rose said.

"What's today's date?" I asked.

"It's July 1st. Bella, you've been in a daze for, like, a week and a half," Alice said.

"That can't be possible, can it? I mean, who can be so unobservant for a week and a half?"

"Obviously you can," Emmett said, walking up behind me. "You've been so spiritless. Like, your body is here, but your not."

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I'm such a wreck."

"It's okay, Bella," Jasper said. "Everything is just piling up, and it's hard for anyone."

"Thanks."

"Well, there is a party tonight. If you think you can handle it, we can all go and have fun," Alice said.

"That sounds great. I really want to have fun tonight."

* * *

I let Alice pick out my outfit and Rosalie do my make-up, since I felt terrible for being a walking shell for a week; all I did was straighten my hair. Rose did my make-up very light, just some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. She was already dressed in an off the shoulder black and white striped shirt, jeans, and black peep toe heels. I walked out of the bathroom, and Alice was ready too. She was wearing an off the shoulders shirt that was pink leopard print on top, then black on the bottom with a belt right under her chest, dark denim crops, and black and gold heels.

"Bella, here take this and get changed. Emmett and Jasper are waiting for us," she said, shoving clothes in my hands. I changed and I was really happy she put me in my favorite outfit. I had on a long sleeved, navy blue knit shirt with a baby blue cami underneath it, blue plaid shorts, and navy flip flops. When I was ready, all three of us left the dorm to meet up with Jasper and Emmett. As we were walking, I realized I didn't know where the party was.

"Uh, guys? Where exactly are we going?"

"Tyler Crowley's parents own a yacht that he brings here every summer for the first day of July. The counselors just think we're chilling on a boat, no one knows we're drinking." Emmett explained.

"Oh, okay. That sounds like fun."

"You going to be okay, with everyone drinking?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yeah, I won't go overboard."

We reached the lake and I saw the huge yacht already waiting for everyone. I walked on, and picked up a drink. I saw the concern in everyone's eyes as they watched my drink it, but I assured them I was going to be fine. It didn't take me long to finish two beers, but I decided I needed to pace myself. I saw Edward by a table where people were playing beer pong. I walked over towards him.

"Wanna play?" I asked him. He turned around, and looked shocked that I was talking to him.

"Bella, I thought you couldn't drink."

"No, I can drink. Come on, don't be a puss. Let's play."

"Alright, but if I get in trouble by anyone, I'm blaming you."

* * *

The cups were already set up, and I was giving the ball first to start playing. Five minutes into the game, I had eight cups left, and he had ten.

"Hold on!" I slurred. I was pretty drunk, since the cups were filled a lot. "What do I get if I win?"

"Winner gets whatever they want," he said. "You can stop whenever you want though." He must of noticed that I was drunk.

"No shot! I'm gonna win." I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose head towards our table, to watch the game, but it was probably to make sure I was okay. After a few more minutes, I had won the game. I stumbled over to Edward, I was completely wasted. On my way towards Edward, someone stepped in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Eric, want a drink?"

"No, I don't want to fuck you!" I slurred.

"Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" He didn't even let me answer before he started pulling me towards a couch on the boat. "You're really hot."

"Thanks. My best friends are a lot hotter than me though. Especially Rose."

"I highly doubt that. Come, sit." Eric pulled me down next to him, and he started to lean on top of me.

"Hi, can you get off of me? 'Kay thanks."

"I don't think I can do that." He started kissing me, but I didn't kiss him back. I felt his hand moving up my leg, and I slapped it away.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed, my vision getting blurry.

"Come on, baby. You know you want this."

"Why does this always happen to me! I don't want to fuck you!" I was trying to walk away, but I kept stumbling and bumping into things. I was walking towards Edward to see if he would help me, but I saw him with someone else. _Lauren._I stopped walking, and I felt Eric wrap his arms around my waist.

"He doesn't want you," Eric whispered in my ear. "He obviously wants Lauren."

"No, that's not true," I said, trying to convince myself that he wouldn't do anything with Lauren. Then, I saw her wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. I went completely numb in Eric's arms. So numb that I didn't even realize his hands were in my shorts, getting dangerously close to a certain area that didn't want to be touched by him.

"Eric, no! Get your hands out of my shorts."

"Baby, you know you want this. Just stop trying to fight it," he said, his hand was still in my shorts, rubbing my area through my thong. Edward pushed Lauren away, looking repulsed that she kissed him. He looked up and saw me and Eric, and Eric's hand in my shorts. He ran towards me and pull me away from Eric.

"E-Edward, why d-does this k-keep h-happening to m-me?" I asked, sobbing in his chest.

"Come on, I was just about to do something! Give her back," Eric whined. He was drunk, but he had an idea about what he was doing.

"You're a sick fuck, Eric. Leave her alone," Edward said calmly. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to an empty couch, and put me down.

"Bella," he said. "Are you okay?"

"N-no! I'm not okay! I've never been okay," I screamed.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth. Edward just sat next to me, not sure of what to do. There were cups of drinks in front of me filled with beer, so I started drinking as many as I could before Edward noticed. I down six cups, until I felt a hand on my wrist that was reaching for my seventh.

"Bella, don't drink your problems away." Edward said, pulling me into an embrace.

"Why do you fucking care? You seemed happy with Lauren."

"Bella, you know why I care, and I could never be happy with Lauren."

"You like me, don't you?" I giggled.

"Go to sleep, Bella. When the boat gets back to camp, I'll wake you up."

"No," I said, getting up and straddling his hips. "Tell me you like me."

"Bella, you know I do. You're wasted."

"Say it!" I screamed.

"I like you, Bella. Can you please get off of me now?"

"If you liked me, you would do something. Just like Eric and Mike."

"That's funny." I was going to say something back, but everything went dark and I fell asleep in his lap.

* * *

Two hours later, I woke up and I was still on the boat. I noticed that I was laying on Edward's crotch, so I got up. I tried to stand up, but my head was spinning, so I fell on top of Edward. He was laughing.

"Shut up."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I should be at least be grateful that you're not on top of me because you want to be."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Hm, okay. Does this," he lifted me up and turned me around so I was straddling his hips, "ring a bell?"

"Oh fuck me," I muttered, then got off of his lap and sat next to him.

"Are you still drunk, because that's what you were implying you wanted before."

"Well, that's not embarrassing at all. I really need to start remembering what happens when I drink."

"No, you need to stop drinking to the point of passing out. If I didn't stop you, you would of probably blacked out completely again. Bella, you're not only hurting yourself, but everyone else who cares about you."

"Trust me, I know that, and I'm trying to get better. Edward, I've been a complete shell for two weeks. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I've been the same way, not being able to talk to you is hard. I couldn't even flirt with you or anything."

"Always the slut in a relationship," I teased. "But, like, I drink when I'm trying to escape from any type of emotional pain. I started drinking again because Mike came after me, I was worried about Emmett getting caught, then I heard about the bet. I just needed to escape everything, and I felt like I had no one to turn to, so I went to the next best thing for me, alcohol. I thought that being away from you would be the best thing, but it was the worst thing I've ever done."

"It seriously bothers me a lot to see you upset. You weren't the same lively Bella I got to know in a week. Even with your past, you were strong, and that makes you extremely attractive."

"Bullshit. I'm completely broken, I'm a wreck. I stay strong because I know I have to do that for everyone else, not only myself. I'm definitely not making any sense right now."

"It's fine. We're almost back at camp."

"Edward, I'm sorry about anything I said, or did before. I have a pretty good idea what happened, and when I find Eric I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"It's fine. Normally the guy takes advantage of the girl, so it was kind of funny to see it happen the other way around."

"Ugh, please don't remind me. Just, thanks for stopping me. But, when I'm all sobered up tomorrow, can we talk? I promise I won't start screaming, I just need to be able to understand some stuff."

"Whatever you want, Bella. That was the bet, and you won."

I laid my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, then I fell asleep. The nightmare was back, but it wasn't as scary as it was the last time I had it. Instead of just green eyes waiting at the end, I saw Edward just standing there, waiting for me to reach him. I knew everything was going to be okay eventually. I was still broken, but I knew he would wait for me until every piece of me was back together.

* * *

**Ah, Bella and alcohol just does NOT mix! LOL. Okay, so here is your "time line".**

Saturday (June 21st): they went to the mall again, Edward and Bella made it "official", they shopped for dresses for the Fourth of July party, and Bella found out about the bet, and got drunk. She was in the hospital from midnight until 6 A.M. the next day.

Sunday (June 22nd): Bella was released from the hospital, fought with Edward, played in the volleyball game, and went for the walk with Edward where they decided it was best if they didn't talk to each other anymore.

_About a week and a half later .. (Nothing particularly happened since Bella was an emotional wreck)_

Tuesday (July 1st): Everything that has happened in this chapter.

**Yes, I realize that I said when they were shopping for dresses that the party was in a month, but I made a mistake. SORRY!**

**I hope the time line cleared up any problems. When I'm writing, my thoughts are, like, all over the place. I mess up on the timing a lot. Nobody's perfect though, right? LOL.**


	17. Chapter 17: Questioning and Forgiving

**Previously:**

_The nightmare was back, but it wasn't as scary as it was the last time I had it. Instead of just green eyes waiting at the end, I saw Edward just standing there, waiting for me to reach him. I knew everything was going to be okay eventually. I was still broken, but I knew he would wait until every piece of me was back together._

* * *

**Music:**

_Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis_

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my room, with the worst headache you could ever imagine. I heard Alice in the bathroom blow drying her hair, so I knew she wouldn't hear me if I called her to get me aspirin. I got up from my bed, and started walking towards my desk. I didn't notice the shoes on the floor until I tripped over one, and fell hard on the floor. _I haven't been such a klutz without heels since 8th grade._ Alice heard me fall, so she was standing in the doorway of the bathroom hysterical laughing.

"I didn't think it was that funny," I grumbled, trying to get up, but I was unsuccessful.

"Then you have a horrible sense of humor because that was hilarious," she said, walking towards me to help me up. I grabbed her hand and she lifted me up with ease. "The aspirin is in the first drawer on the right, I'll get you water."

"Thanks." I went through the drawer until I found the tiny Advil bottle. I took out two pills, and Alice handed me water.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better. I mean, the headache I was expecting, so I guess it's not that bad. I didn't see you all night, where did you go?"

"Oh, Jasper and I stayed as far away from the drinking games as possible, until I heard you were versing Edward in beer pong."

"Yeah, that was a mistake. The cups were basically filled to the top, and there was like 24 cups set up. That's what killed me last night. Then, this kid Eric showed up out of no where and tried to get with me."

"I overheard Edward telling Jasper and Emmett about that. He had his hand down your shorts?"

"Yeah, but I felt completely numb, so I didn't do anything. If Edward didn't see me, Eric probably would have fingered me that night. God, I feel dirty just thinking about that."

"Well, he didn't do anything. So, what do you want to do today? I think there's going to be a soccer game later at, like, one. Do you want to go?"

"I'm actually going to talk to Edward later. There's still so much I'm not comprehending about him."

"Okay, if anything goes wrong, come find me."

"Thank you so much .. for everything. I don't know what I did to deserve as good as a friend as you."

"I don't know what you did to deserve me either," she teased. "But, I'm so glad you're my best friend."

After Alice and I talked, and my head stopped hurting, I got ready to go meet up with Edward. I decided I should call him first, instead of showing up at his room.

"Hello, Edward?" I said.

_"Hey Bella. What's up?"_

"Nothing. Uh, I was wondering, you still want to talk today?"

_"Sure, do you want to come here?"_

"Alright, sounds good. I'll be there in, like, five minutes?"

_"Yeah, that's fine. See you in a few minutes."_

"Bye."

* * *

I left the dorm and I started heading towards Edward's room when I was stopped by some woman.

"Hello, are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Detective Taylor, I'm the head investigator of the Newton case. I was told by some of your fellow campers that you were the last person to be with Mr. Newton. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" I froze when she told me who she was. I didn't have anything planned, and I wasn't expecting anyone to care about Mike Newton disappearing.

"Uh, I honestly have no idea. I know he was extremely drunk, and he was trying to have sex with me, but I kicked him away and ran. After that, I have no clue where he could have gone."

"Okay, thank you for you help. Some associates of mine will be back for more questioning."

"Okay, bye." When she left, I ran towards the boys dorm. I was running down the hallway when I collided into something hard.

"Ow, what the fu-" Emmett said. "Bella? Why are you here? Why are you running?"

"Damn Emmett, you're really hard."

"That's what she said!" he screamed. "Yes! Oh my God, that was perfect."

"Oh okay. Anyway, I was going to talk to Edward, and I got stopped by a detective on the Newton case. She asked me questions because people saw me with him."

"Shit, what did you tell her?"

"I told her he was drunk, that he tried to have sex with me, and that I got away from him so I have no idea where he went. She told me some other people are going to come back for more questioning."

"Crap."

"Emmett, are you _sure_ that no one is going to be able to trace you back to Mike's murder?" I said, my voice barely audible.

"I'm almost positive. The ashes are probably off the beach already, all the way in the ocean. The knife is long gone, plus cleaned of any prints and blood, and I didn't get an ounce of blood on me."

"Okay, if anyone gets caught, Emmett .."

"I know. I got to go, Rose and me are going to get cotton candy and watch the soccer game."

"Alright, bye Em."

* * *

I reached the end of the hall and I was outside of Edward's room now. I was about to knock, but someone opened the door before I was able to.

"Fine Edward, I'll leave," Lauren said, then she saw I was standing in the doorway. "Thanks for the amazing night." She added with a wink. I just walked into the room and stared at him with disbelief.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" he asked, unfazed at the fact that Lauren just left his room and said that. He motioned for me to go sit on the bed, but I shook my head.

"God only knows what you and Lauren did in that bed last night. Obviously I'm not the only girl who slept in it anymore."

"No, you are, and nothing happened between me and Lauren. She tried, but nothing happened."

"Alright, but if you're lying, I'll kill you." I sat down on the front of the bed, while he sat against the head board.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know why you asked Alice for the money, and why you hooked up with that girl. You know I'm not the jealous type, at least not that much. I honestly just need to know why."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why I asked Alice for the money. I guess it was just the fact that I won the bet that made me ask for it. I had no intention of you finding out, especially like that. I should of listened to Alice at the coffee shop that day, when she wanted to call off the bet. I was stupid, and I just didn't think you were going to find out."

"You do know why that bothered me, right?"

"Actually, no, I have no idea."

"I was so pissed off about it because I had completely let down my guard, which is something I rarely do, and I thought it was just to get a hundred bucks out of Alice. Seriously, if you needed a hundred bucks so bad, I would have given it to you myself," I joked.

"Funny, but I feel bad about the bet. I didn't think at first how it would bother you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, i know. Do you think you can explain the brunette who called me a slut?"

"You know how you drink when you're hurt? Well, I hook up with girls. I was hurting as much as you were after we argued, and it really irked me you said it was my fault that your alcoholic past was coming back. I knew it was my fault, but you saying that just made it worse. So, Emily was there. The weird this was that I didn't feel better, like I used to. I just felt worse, guilty even."

"I guess it makes sense for you to do that. I mean, it's fucked up, but when you compare it to why I drink, it makes sense. But, you need to find something else to do when you're hurting."

"Yeah, and so do you. When I saw you with Eric, I wanted to kill him."

"I know I have a fucked up outlook of guys. Every time someone said they liked me, they tried to take advantage of me by doing something. That's just what I got used to. I'm really glad you didn't do anything last night."

"Bella, my parents might be screw up, but they raised me with the same morals Emmett was raised with. Plus, Esme would kill me if she ever found out I took advantage of a girl when they were drunk. If she found out if was you, I'd be scared to know what would happen to me."

"That's true. She'd probably put a hit out on you, I heard she has mafia connections."

"Now I know where Emmett got his idea from that night on the beach." We both laughed when we said that. I felt like all the pieces that were shattered were slowly piecing themselves back together. Just being there with Edward, laughing, made everything better. "Are we cool now?"

"Edward Cullen, you're just lucky that I'm a mess when I don't talk to you or try to stay away from you," I told him. He held his arms open for me, and I crawled into them happily.

"I'm glad. So, I was wondering, with the party coming up and everything, will you be my date?"

"Hm, well, that kid Eric did ask me, but I guess I can tell him no, since Rose made sure that your tie matched my dress," I teased.

"Well, I'm glad the only reason you're agreeing is because my tie matches your dress."

"I'm glad your glad. Besides, I don't think Rosalie's parents would be to happy to see one of her friends getting fingered on the dance floor. Now, let's go to the soccer game." I said, getting off of his bed and walking towards the door. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gasped in surprise.

"I did miss being able to hold you," he whispered in my ear. I turned around and stood on my tip-toes so I could kiss him gently.

"Just because you're forgiven, doesn't mean I forgot about anything," I told him, looking him straight in the eye. "Maybe I don't want you to hold me. Maybe I don't want anything to do with you."

"Oh, alright. Bye Bells," he said, pushing me out the door. He was about to slam the door in my face, but I put my hand on the door to stop him.

"Not so fast. I said _maybe_ I wanted nothing to do with you. You're lucky that I want everything to do with you," I told him. He picked me up and kissed me passionately. He was about to deepen the kiss until we heard someone clear their throat. Edward put me down, and we both saw the brunette from yesterday who called me a slut.

"What do you want, Emily?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Well, I came over here to see if you wanted to go to the soccer game, but I see your cheating on me with this slut."

"I am not a slut!" I screamed at her. Edward held me back from going after her, and he placed a comforting kiss on my forehead.

"What do you mean I'm cheating on you, we were never together. All I did was hook up with you."

"I thought what we had was special," she said.

"Bitch, you never went out with him. Get over yourself," I told her. Edward looked at me in shock, but he started to laugh. Emily just stared at us, then stalked away. I was leaning on Edward for support since I was laughing so hard. "Let's go to the game?"

"Sure," he said. He held out his hand for me, and I took in instantly. I might not be his girlfriend, but I was fine with that. We're cool, and it's like we didn't stop talking for two weeks. He was laughing at the fact that I was blushing every time I got looked or whistled at by a guy, and I was laughing at his reaction when I told him I could go hook-up with any of those guys, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"You wouldn't," he told me.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," I said. I started walking towards the closest guy who checked me out, until Edward suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Put me down!"

"Nope, not a chance."

"Edward," I said in a warning tone.

"Bella," he mocked me. I gave up fight against him and I pouted as he carried me to the soccer fields over his shoulder.

"I hate you, Edward. SO much."

"Yes, I know how much you hate me."

He carried me over towards Alice and Rose, who were sitting on a table, watching Emmett and Jasper play.

"Looks like you two made up," Rose said.

"Edward," I whined. "Can you please put me down?"

"Sure." He lifted me off of his shoulder and placed me in his lap in one swift movement.

"You have no idea how happy I am for the two of you!" Alice squealed. "I thought Bella was going to die without you, literally."

"Alice, shut the hell up. You make it sound like I was locked up in my room for a month crying my eyes out."

"Well, technically it was about two weeks, but it felt like a month," she said.

"Thanks, Alice," I said embarrassed as I hid my face in Edward's chest. I felt him chuckle, then leaned down in my ear to tell me he was the same way. I looked up, only to find Emily and Lauren walking towards us, with a menacing look in their eye's. _Great, just what I needed._

* * *

**Sorry for the slight cliffhanger, I just needed somewhere to start for the next chapter. Yes, Edward and Bella are cool again, but no, they are not going out. Keep reading to find out more, and I'd like to thank everyone who keep reading and reviewing. Keep it up :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Catfight

**Hi everyone. Okay, so I feel the need to warn you that this chapter might not be as great as my last chapters. I was struggling with some writers block, and this is the result. I'm posting it because I, personally, don't think it's terrible, but it's not my best. Also, it's possibly being used as a filler. I'm not even entirely sure. But, when you read this and if you review, please try to be kind. I know it's not my greatest chapter, but there isn't any need to tear it apart ):**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I looked up, only to find Emily and Lauren walking towards us, with a menacing look in their eye's. _Great, just what I needed.

* * *

**Music:**

_4Ever - The Veronicas_

* * *

"Edward!" Lauren screeched. I buried in face in his chest as he held on to me around my waist.

"Bella, don't do or say anything you're going to regret," he whispered in my ear.

"Fine, I won't do or say anything I'll regret later," I told him. I sat comfortably in his lap while I watched Lauren and Emily walk towards us, swaying in their hips in an attempt to be sexy.

"Edward! I haven't seen you all day," Lauren said.

"Actually, you were in his room this morning," I told her.

"Shut the fuck up, no one was talking to you, bitch."

"Don't talk to her like that," Edward said through gritted teeth. I kissed his cheek and told him it was fine.

"Whatever. Anyway, Edward, have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"Bella and I are going together," he told her cooly.

"What?! After she just stopped talking to you for two weeks, and screamed at you for no reason, you're taking her to the dance?"

"It's chartreuse," I told her quickly.

"Chartreuse, as in, that bright neon lime green, yellow-ish color?"

"Exactly. Not everyone can pull it off."

"I'm sure I can. Actually, that's the color of my dress, so you can go with me Edward.

"Bitch, he said no. Go away," I screamed. I was so fed up with Lauren throwing herself at him, it was disgusting.

"Make me," she taunted. Once those words came out of her mouth, I launched myself at her, Edward didn't react quick enough to hold me back. I pulled her down by grabbing her hair, and she tried to fight back, but I held onto her wrists. I finally got her to the ground, and I put my foot on her stomach to prevent her from getting up.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" I asked her while she was on the ground.

"You're going to regret this."

"That's where you're wrong. I promised I wouldn't do anything I would regret. So, obviously, I don't regret this. Now, get the hell out of here."

"Just wait Swan, just wait." She got off of the ground and walked away with Emily following her. I was too angry to even noticed the crowds I had attracted. Alice and Rose were trying to get the crowds to leave, and I just stormed away from everyone. I hated it when I let people get to me like that. The last time I got into a fight was when some girl back in Laguna was calling me a slut, and even went as far as putting condoms in my locker. Once she did that, well, let's just say she was in the hospital for a month. I didn't get suspended or anything, since the principal knew how hard it was for me, being in school.

"Bella," Edward screamed, running to catch up with me. I stopped and waited for him. "Bella, are you alright?"

"That bitch had it coming. She was all over you!"

"Sounds like someone's jealous," he teased, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "How do you know I didn't want to ask her?"

"That's not even funny, and I'm not jealous. If you want to ask her so bad, go fucking find her. I'm not your girlfriend, I can't stop you," I told him. It was true, I couldn't stop him from hooking up with girls or even asking Lauren to the dance. As much as I wanted that power, I don't think I can handle being his girlfriend just yet.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with Lauren at that party, you know how much I despise her," he said. "Besides, you know as well as I do that you have too much control over me."

"Are you admitting that you're whipped by a girl who isn't even you're girlfriend, Mr. Cullen? That's terrible." I turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What can I say, Miss Swan? If by admitting I'm whipped, you kiss me, I'll let everyone know."

"Always the slut," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"You'll regret saying saying that," he told me with a mischievous look in his eye.

"I don't regret anything." As soon as I said that, he knocked me to the ground and started tickling me. "Edward, I .. can't .. breathe!" I said in between trying to catch my breath. He stopped, and I took the advantage to flip him over. I pinned him to the ground so he couldn't tickle me, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Alright, alright. You win, can you get off now?" he asked.

"Nope, not until you say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you're a huge slut whose on a leash."

"I'm a huge slut whose on a leash," he repeated. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips after he said that. He went to deepen the kiss, but I wouldn't let him.

"People are watching, and I'm pretty sure they're waiting for us to fuck each other," I told him, and got off of his hips. He got up, and we both walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

The soccer game was over, and Emmett and Jasper were standing with Rose and Alice. Edward and I walked towards them, and Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"Why is he smiling?" I asked.

"Rose got me a really big lollipop!" He said, jumping up and down.

"Oh wow, that calls for a celebration," I said. "I think we should go get some food, because I'm starving."

"I'm sure you worked up and appetite. I heard you and Eddie-boy did it in public. Way to go, Edward, the biggest prude!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, don't call me that, and no we didn't do it."

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Well, I heard from Dylan who heard from Aiden who was told by Tyler who talked to Eric who said he saw you two."

"Eric said that? Oh, wait 'til I get my hands on that child, I swear," I said, shaking with anger. Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I started to calm down.

"I think you cause enough damage for one day."

"No one can ever cause enough damage."

"You definitely can," Alice said. "You ripped out one of Lauren's hair extensions. I didn't think that was possible!"

"Did I really? Good. Maybe the bitch will realize not to mess with me or else she'll end up bald."

"Alright, I think we should go," Edward jumped in, ending the violent conversation. "Before Bella here does anything drastic." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away. Everyone else followed in suit.

"Edward, let me talk to Eric!" I told him.

"No, you're idea of talking, and the normal persons idea of talking are two different things. Let me take care of Eric, please?"

"Fine, whatever. I just wish that prick would leave me alone. Then again, he is a lot better than Mike."

"Bells, don't even worry," Emmett said, pulling me by my hair towards him. "With my superior strength, you'll be fine."

"You're my hero, Emmett. You can let go of my hair now."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"So, where are we eating?" Jasper asked. We finally reached where we parked our cars, which were conveniently parked next to each other.

"Uh, there's a Fridays a few blocks away. We could go there," Rose suggested.

"Alright, whose driving?" Emmett asked.

"Well, mine and Rose's car won't hold everyone," Alice said.

"Mine isn't running for some reason, which reminds me; Rose, can you check out the engine?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah sure. Alright, it's up to you three to decide who wants to drive. I'm gonna check out Jasper's car."

Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper walked towards his Hummer so Rose could check the engine, while Edward, Emmett, and I were left to decide who will drive.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor," Emmett suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Edward asked.

"That's how we'll decide who will drive. Let's get it over with, I'm hungry."

Of course Emmett would decide to play rock, paper, scissor to make a decision. The first time, Emmett chose scissor, while Edward and I chose rock. Emmett grumbled in defeat, while I just laughed. I ended up being the one winning, and we drove in my car.

* * *

"Bel-la," Alice whined. "Let me choose the music, please."

"Fine, but I swear if it's anything that makes me want to scratch my eyes out, you're iPod will be out the window."

"Don't worry, Bella." She put on _Say My Name_ by Destiny's Child.

"Alice, no fucking way you have this on your iPod."

"Do you remember that one sleepover by my house?"

"When we blasted every Spice Girls song and this song over and over again?"

"I remember that," Emmett said. "You guys were like, what, thirteen?"

"Yeah, and me and Alice were dancing around in like underwear and a cami, singing every song that played."

"That night Mark was coming over. Bella answered the door, and I thought he was going to pass out."

"That's not true. From what I remember, Alice was standing right next to me," I said, blushing. I remembered that night perfectly. That year I grew curves, and I started getting noticed by the guys. Alice and I were running around her huge house, dancing and singing and having fun. When the doorbell rang, Emmett's friend was there and I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. _Wait, the doorbell rang twice .. _"Hold on! Someone else came over that night. I answered the door twice."

"Edward, didn't you come over that night?" Alice said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah! Yeah he did!" Emmett screamed, bouncing up and down in his seat. "It was during winter break, and your parents were going out to dinner with my parents, so you came over."

"I remember going to your house that night, and one of Alice's friends answering the door. I didn't see her face though, all I knew was she looked really hot. That was you, Bella?"

"Apparently. I don't remember you though."

"Bella, that's so cute!" Rosalie squealed. "I seriously wish I met you guys before you moved to L.A. You all sound like you had so much fun together."

"We did," I told her. I was still amazed by the fact that Edward saw me like that, in my underwear dancing around. It's kind of embarrassing, actually.

After talking about more embarrassing moments that involved me, I pulled into the parking lot outside the restaurant. The six of us walked in together, and waiters were instantly checking out us girls and waitresses were checking out the guys. _This was going to be a _long_ night._

* * *

**If you're disappointed, I warned you it wasn't one of my greatest chapters. Please don't hold it against me. I'm going to try my best to make it up in the later chapters. AND! the party is coming up soon, so look forward to that. Just let me know what you thought when you were reading this chapter, I really don't want to disappoint anyone "/**

**Also, I am looking for someone to go over my chapters before I post them, to give me their honest opinion. If you think you are able to do that, please PM me. I would greatly appreciate any help I can get. I want this to be a good story (: THANKS!**


	19. Chapter 19: Green Eyed Monster

**Hi everyone :) Okay, so you know when you're writing, and you have an idea in your head, and you think you wrote it down, so you go to the next line? Well, that's what happened to me. I just re-read **_**Chapter 18**_** and I realized I messed up. I'm sorry. The part where it says**_"It's chartreuse," I told her quickly._ **Well, before that it should say, **

_"Well, her dress matches my tie, so we have to go together," Edward explained._

_"What color is the dress?" Lauren demanded. I had to think of something quick before Edward told her the color of my dress, and the color I tell her has to be a hideous color that absolutely no one could pull off._

_"It's chartreuse," I told her quickly._

**Well, there you go. That's what it should say. I really am sorry that I forgot that, I was just so into the story that I thought I wrote it. & sorry for such a long author's note.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_After talking about more embarrassing moments that involved me, I pulled into the parking lot outside the restaurant. The six of us walked in together, and waiters were instantly checking out us girls and waitresses were checking out the guys. _This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**Music:**

_Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

"Okay, okay," Emmett said, gasping for air since he was laughing so hard. "Remember that one time when Mark and I were building that tree house?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "It was a sheet hanging over a tree branch and you two would just sit on a branch all day. It was a pathetic attempt at a tree house."

"Hey! It was fun. Plus, the best part was when Bella was trying to climb up the tree with Alice. She missed a branch and fell on some poor kid."

"Yeah, not funny. I broke my wrist, and falling on that kid was embarrassing! I didn't even know who he was."

"Bella, that's so funny," Rosalie said. "Only you would fall out of a tree on some random kid."

"Yeah, that's my luck. I landed on some rocks too .." I trailed off, then looked at Edward. Alice started hysterical laughing when she realized who I fell on. Edward suddenly noticed I was staring at him, and he blushed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I told him, attempting to hide my smiling by biting my lip. Alice was wiping away tears, but she couldn't stop laughing. Everyone at our table, and in the restaurant, was staring at us. I couldn't help but join Alice by laughing.

"Does someone want to fill us in on the joke?" Jasper asked.

"I would, but I can't," I told everyone, my giggling was dying down.

"But, I can!" Alice screamed. "A certain someone at this table refused to talk to anyone but rocks." I looked over at Edward, and he was angry. His jaw tightened, which meant he was clenching his teeth, and his hands were balled into fists. I took his fist in my hand and I was attempting to help him relax.

"Are you serious?! Who?" Rosalie asked. Alice opened her mouth to say who, but I cut her off.

"Me." I told everyone. Edward looked at me, his expression was shocked. Same thing with Alice.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"I was shy when I was little, and my mom told me about her 'pet rock' she had when she was little. You know, a seventies thing. So, when I needed someone to talk to, I talked to rocks."

After my explanation, everyone started laughing, except Edward. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table. No one even noticed because they were laughing so hard. We went outside and he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"What was that for," I asked.

"For cutting Alice off. I know it's stupid to be embarrassed off, but people finding out that I had no friends when I was little, it's bad."

"Edward, it's fine. I told you no one was going to find out. Let's go back before they think something happened out here."

"Yeah, wouldn't want them to think that," he mumbled disappointedly, thinking I wouldn't catch his tone. I stopped and kissed him lightly on this lips.

"Edward, we're just friends, remember? At least for now."

"Yeah, for now."

* * *

We walked back into the restaurant and a waiter came over to take our order. I suddenly felt a pair of eyes staring at me, and I looked up to see the waiter staring at my chest. I moved my hair so it covered as much as possible and I glared at the waiter.

"So, uh, what do you want to eat?" the waiter, Josh, said uncomfortably.

"I suddenly lost my appetite," I said angrily, pushing away the menu. Everyone stared at me in shock while the waiter took their orders. Before he left, he winked at me and I shuddered.

"Bella, since when do you lose your appetite?" Alice asked.

"Since waiters like to stare down my shirt," I replied. Alice and Rosalie's eyes opened widely, and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward looked like they were about to kill.

"He what?!" Edward screamed, making people turn around and stare. I blushed.

"It's fine, calm down," I told him. After assuring everyone else that I wasn't going to let the creepy waiter bother me, the food came out, along with the waiter.

"Is there _anything_ I can get you?" Josh said, directing his question to me. I felt Edward tense up next to me, and he instinctively put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"No," I told Josh, snuggling against Edward to get even closer, "I think I'm pretty good over here."

"Sounds like your not completely satisfied," he said, leaning closer to my face. "Maybe I can help you out there." He added a wink after he said that. Edward started kissing my neck, rubbing his nose against my jaw. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach, and I was forgetting to breathe.

"I think I can help her a lot better than you can," Edward said, then went back to kissing my neck. All I could do was nod at Josh, afraid that if I opened my mouth a moan would slip out. Josh walked away, sulking, and Edward stopped kissing my neck.

Once Josh was out of sight, everyone started laughing. Alice and Rosalie were in tears from laughing so hard. Emmett was pounding on the table, while Jasper was leaning on him for support. Edward still had his arm around me, and I was holding on to him as I tried to catch my breath from laughing. We didn't quiet down until a manager came over and told us if we didn't, we would have to leave.

"Bella, don't those two girls who just walked in look familiar?" Alice said, pointing towards the door. I turned around and saw Jessica and Angela, my friends from Laguna.

"Alice, that's Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. I wonder why they're in L.A." I told her. Angela turned towards our table and saw Alice and I staring at them. She tapped Jessica and pointed towards our table.

"Bella!" Jessica squealed. She ran over towards us to kiss me hello, and then Alice and Emmett when she recognized them.

"Jess, Ang, this is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, and Edward," I told them, introducing everyone.

"Bella, you have amazing taste in guys. I never thought you'd get a boyfriend as hot as Edward," Jess said, eyeing Edward. Jessica was a good friend, but when it came to boys, she didn't care who she stepped on. I suddenly felt jealous, and territorial.

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend. We're just really, really good friends," I told her, but I pulled even closer towards Edward. I noticed he was containing a laugh, and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Anyway, why are you two here in L.A.?"

"Oh, my dad signed me up for camp, and I asked Jess to come," Angela said sweetly. I always got along with her. If you needed advice, she would help you out without asking any unnecessary questions. _Complete opposite of Jess._

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"I certainly want to see a lot more of him," Jess muttered, low enough that I wasn't supposed to hear. I glared at her, and she blushed, realizing I heard her. I turned my head and kissed Edward's jaw, trying to let her know he was off limits. Of course, that wouldn't stop her.

"Well, it was really great seeing you again," Alice said, trying to break the tension. "We'll see you soon."

* * *

We walked out of the restaurant, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. I looked back and noticed Jessica staring at us. _Good, let the bitch know she can't have Edward._ I wish I wasn't so stubborn sometimes, and that I would just call Edward my boyfriend. We already acted like it.

"Looks like Bella got territorial back there," Emmett joked. "Watch out Edward, she might piss on your leg to mark her territory."

"Shut the hell up," I spat.

"I think you're adorable when you're jealous," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm not jealous, I just hate it when Jess thinks she can get every and any guy she wants. There's no way in hell she's getting this one," I told him. He gave me a knowing look, and I sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm jealous."

"Can we get ice cream?" Alice asked excitedly, and Jasper just rolled his eyes. They were a really good couple; they balanced each other out. Alice was overly excited and hyper all the time, while Jasper was laid back and chill. It worked for them.

"Yeah, where though?" I asked. I wasn't really familiar with L.A. yet.

"Um, we can go to Ghirardelli," Rosalie suggested. "Jazz and I went there all the time with our parents. The ice cream is amazing."

"Yeah, no clue where that is."

"I do. Give me the keys and I'll drive," Edward said. I looked at him wide-eyed. I didn't like anyone driving my car, it was my baby. He noticed my apprehensiveness and a huge smirk grew across his face.

"If anything happens, I'll kill you, Edward Cullen. I won't even feel bad."

"Sure, sure." He grabbed the keys from my hands and I walked over to the passengers side.

When we walked into Ghirardelli, Edward cussed under his breath and turned around to walk out of the door.

"Edward," I said, pulling his hand to come back in. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Tanya is working here, and Lauren is here too," he hissed. I looked around and saw Tanya behind the counter and Lauren waiting in line. I also saw Jessica and Angela sitting down at a table. _Great, just my luck._

"Shit, Jessica and Angela are here too. I love Angela to death, but like I said before, Jess has her eyes on you."

"Well, we'll just make them all jealous, right?

"Yeah? And how do you plan on doing th-" He cut me off before I could finish my sentence by kissing me. It was sweet, but passionate. I ran my hands through his hair, and he held on my waist, pulling me closer to him. When Edward and I kissed, it was like we were in a bubble, completely oblivious to the world around us. I was broken from my trance when I heard Alice clear her throat loudly, Rosalie wolf whistle, and Emmett's booming laugh. Jasper just stood there, silently chuckling. I blushed a deep red, and Edward just laughed. I looked up and saw Tanya glaring at us, along with Lauren and Jessica. Angela was beaming. _Well, at least Angela is happy for me._

"God! We can't bring the two of you anywhere!" Alice said.

"It was Edward's fault!" I said, raising my hands, trying to show my innocence.

"Sure, and you didn't kiss him back at all, Isabella Marie Swan! Honestly, I don't understand why you don't just become an official couple," she muttered. I looked up at Edward, who looked down at me. I guess it was stupid that we weren't an official couple, since we acted like one. I guess I'm just too stubborn for my own good, but it all seems so surreal to me. I'm still waiting for the day someone who looks more like Rosalie or Alice walks by, and Edward ditches me for that girl.

It seemed as if he read my mind, but he pulled me closer to him, almost as if he was comforting my fears of him leaving. _Maybe I need to stop being so stubborn._

* * *

"Let's order now, I want ice cream!" Emmett whined. We walked over to the counter, and Tanya was glaring at me. _If looks could kill .._

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, I want chocolate ice cream with hot fudge and chocolate sprinkles!" Emmett told her quickly. Rose just shook her head at him.

"I'll have cookie dough," she told Tanya.

"Strawberry!" Alice squealed.

"Mint Chocolate Chip for me," Jasper said.

"What would you like?" Tanya asked. "You can have _anything_ behind the counter."

"Ugh, I suddenly don't want ice cream anymore. Thanks for ruining it for me, Tanya," I mumbled. She smiled at me, then looked back at Edward.

"I'll have coffee ice cream with brownie," Edward told her. He didn't like coffee ice cream, so why was he ordering my favorite ice cream?

"Fine," Tanya said, filling our orders. "You can go sit down and someone will bring your order to you."

We found a table in the corner that was big enough to sit six people comfortably and we sat down.

"You hate coffee ice cream," I told Edward.

"Your point?"

"Why did you order _my_ favorite ice cream?"

"Because I knew you wanted ice cream, and I also knew you weren't going to get it if Tanya was behind the counter."

"Oh."

Everyone talked about useless stuff until the ice cream came out. Tanya came out, and she rolled her uniform skirt so it just covered her .. _assets_. Emmett started laughing when he saw her, but Rosalie and Alice smacked him behind his head to shut him up. Edward put his head in his hands and groaned, while I rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Here you go," Tanya said, placing the ice cream in front of everyone, then turning to look at Edward. "Is there _anything_ else I can help you with?"

"No," I told her acidly. "There is nothing he wants from you, so just leave."

"Customers who don't buy anything can't stay here, sorry bitch."

"Actually, we're sharing this," Edward told her, then he stuck a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth before I could say something to Tanya. "It's not polite to speak with your mouthful, baby."

"B-baby?!" Tanya screamed. "You're seriously going out with this girl? I thought it was a joke, or to make her feel better about herself. I mean, Edward, you can have me! But you choose _that_?!"

"You know what bitch? Just because you're attractive on the outside, doesn't mean you're an amazing person who can get whatever you want. Obviously I'm so unattractive that it shocks the hell out of people when they see me with him, so I'm leaving."

I walked out of Ghirardelli with tears flowing freely down my face. The weather seemed to go perfect with my feelings, since it started pouring out. _Maybe no one will notice me crying_. I started wandering aimlessly around the area, and I found myself walking on the pier. Tanya confirmed all my fears today, that I wasn't good looking enough for Edward. I knew I was just going to get hurt, somehow. I'm just good enough for people to take advantage of.

I don't know how long I was sitting out there, but everything went dark quickly. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings, but I knew someone picked me up and was carrying me.

"Bella, stay with me, please," A velvety voice whispered in my ear. I tried to stay, but I couldn't. Everything was dark and quiet.

* * *

**Cliffhanger-ish! Sorry, I know its a pain. Between having such a long wait for this chapter, plus a cliffhanger, but it makes it easier for me to set up the next chapter. Don't worry! I'm working on the next chapter as we read. Plus, the party is coming up!**

**By the way, from chapter 17 to this chapter, its July 2nd. The next chapter will start mid-day in July 3rd, so I can get to the Fourth of July party quickly. Just thought I'd let everyone know what "day" it is in the story. (:**


	20. Chapter 20: Hospitals and Realizations

**Previously:**

_I don't know how long I was sitting out there, but everything went dark quickly. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings, but I knew someone picked me up and was carrying me._

_"Bella, stay with me, please," A velvety voice whispered in my ear. I tried to stay, but I couldn't. Everything was dark and quiet._

* * *

**Music:**

_Only One - Yellowcard_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of beeping machines and the feeling of a needle in my arm. _Ugh, stupid IVs. _Why does it seem like I've been in hospitals this week more than I've been in my own bed. I looked around and I saw Edward, Alice, and Emmett sitting down on the couch in my hospital room.

"Oh look she's up!" Alice squealed. She ran over towards my bed and grabbed my hand. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Obviously not, since I'm lying in a hospital bed, attached to IVs. Mind telling me why I'm here?"

"Well, after you and Tanya had a lovely screaming match, you left the ice cream place and walked to the pier, in the pouring rain. You do realize the pier is a good ten minutes away, plus I don't know how long you were out in the rain. You basically got hypothermia, and passed out," Edward explained.

"Oh, well isn't that great? I look like a jealous, catty, bitch. I'm going to be their favorite customer there now, if I go back."

"Actually," Emmett said, with a laugh. "You probably are their favorite customer. The manager came over to us and ask what the problem was. We told them Tanya was irritating us, and that she started the argument. He fired her right in front of us."

"Wow, well I guess the bitch deserves it."

"Yes, she does," Alice said. "And you don't look like a jealous, catty, bitch."

"Thanks, um, Alice? Can I talk to you .. in private?"

"Yeah," she pushed the boys out of the room. "What's wrong?"

"Alice, I look like such a jealous bitch of someone who isn't even my boyfriend!"

"Bella, it's fine. Besides, you and Edward have like a claim on each other already, without even going official."

"Alice, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to push him away because I feel the need to defend myself when girls try to hit on him. I'm scared that my fucked up view of relationships is going to screw me over and leave me alone. I don't want to get hurt again, Alice. I don't think I'll survive."

"Bella, honey, it's okay. Maybe you should tell him about that, if you're that worried. Honestly, I would do the same thing if I was in your shoes. He knows you've had a hard time with guys in the past. He really cares about you, and last night wasn't the first time you've gotten into a fight over him."

"Yeah, but last night was the first time I felt that the other girl was right. I know I'm not the prettiest girl out there, and I have a feeling once someone so much better looking than me walks by, Edward is going to drop me."

"Bella, you're gorgeous, and look at how Edward looks at you. You shouldn't worry so much."

"You really think I should talk to him?"

"Yeah, I really think you should."

"Alright, I will, later. Now, you need to get a blood test. Don't think I forgot all about your fainting problems." I told her sternly, and she groaned in response.

"Bella, I've been feeling fine."

"That doesn't mean you don't need a blood test! Come on, we'll have the nurses do it in here."

"Alright, alright."

Everyone came back in my room as the nurse came in to check on me and administer Alice's blood test. I turned my head and held my breath as they drew blood, since the smell made me woozy. Once the nurse left, I started breathing again.

"Wow, Bells, you didn't even pass out," she said. "Normally if you smell someone bleeding from a paper cut you're out for a few hours."

"Well, I held my breath. Whoop-di-do."

"Okay, little miss sarcasm. Looks like someone's getting better. Well, Jazzy and I got to leave, and so does Rose and Emmett."

"We do?" Emmett asked,

"Yes, now go." Alice pushed everyone out of the door and turn back to look at me. I groaned and put my head back on the pillow.

"So, how are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"I've felt better. Um, listen. I don't want you to think I'm this jealous bitch who will attack every girl who looks at you the wrong way," I told him.

"Bella, I .." he started to say until I put my fingers over his mouth.

"No, let me finish. I'm worried you're going to leave me completely and I don't want to get hurt. I'm not the most gorgeous girl out there, and I'm scared that you're going to leave me and not even want to be friends. I have such a fucked up view of relationships because of my parents, and the guys who took advantage of me. I'm scared shitless that one day you're going to realize I have too much emotional baggage because of my past. I just really need you to know that I'm normally not that jealous bitch. Normally, I don't care."

"Are you done now?"

"Mhm. All done."

"Good," he leaned in to kiss me. It was sweet, as if he was conveying all his feelings for me through that one kiss. He pulled away, and held me close to his chest.

"Bella, trust me. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens between us, I will _always_ be your friend, even though I want more. You know I won't push you to do anything, and I know when you reach a decision, you don't change your mind. I feel the same way about the guys that look at you that you feel when girls look at me, except I don't do anything. The only reason I don't do anything is because the guys don't come near you since they know not to, but I guess girls don't find you intimidating," he told me.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I'm gonna have to get some tattoos, maybe a few piercings. You know, so I can look _intimidating_."

"Bella, you know what I mean. Plus, I don't know understand why girls don't see that. You're their biggest threat."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, I'm not anyones biggest threat."

"Any girl who tries to get with me should be extremely scared of you, but no one but you is going to get with me. Promise."

"Edward, you can't promise something like that. How do you know that there isn't going to be that one girl. The one that you fall head over heels in love for, the one that you would do anything for to make her happy. When you find her, you're going to leave me, and of course I would completely understand that."

"Bella, trust me, don't worry about me finding that girl. Anyway, we need to get you out of here. The party's tomorrow, and Alice and Rose aren't going to be happy if you're in the hospital."

"Okay. Should we wait for Alice's test results come back?"

"We'll wait in the waiting room. There's no reason to still be in this room."

"True. I think I should get my own room here, with a sign with my name on it and everything." Edward threw his head back and laughed when I told him that.

* * *

I was signed out of the hospital, and we were now waiting for Alice's blood test results to come back. I wasn't worried, because the worst she could have is anemia, right? That just meant she would have to take vitamins everyday, no big deal. Rose walked back in from outside since she was on the phone with her parents, discussing final details about the party tomorrow night.

"Okay, so my parents decided to tell me last minute it was going to be a masquerade ball. So, now we can't wear the other dresses we had for later, and we need to get masks customized now so they match our dresses perfectly."

"Oh Rose! That's such a cute theme!" I told her.

"Yeah, but it's a pain in the ass to find out about it when the party is in less than 24 hours. Do you know how hard it is to get masks that complement our dresses perfectly?"

"Well, obviously we're not going to have perfect matching masks, but we can make it work. You get a black mask, Alice can get a gold mask, and I'll get a white mask. The boys can get masks that match ours. It'll work, Rose. Calm down."

"Bella, you're a genius."

"Yeah, I've been told."

The doctor came back with Alice's blood test results, and she was anemic. She started freaking out, but I told her it was going to be okay. The doctor told her all she needed to do was taking iron vitamins to give her the amount of iron she needs in her blood.

"See Alice, I told you, no big deal," I told her on the way to a mask shop.

"Yeah I guess, but now I'm worried about this masquerade ball."

"Don't worry, I came up with a plan. Rose is going to get a black mask, I'm getting white, and you're getting gold. The guys' masks are just going to match ours in color."

"Bella, you're a genius! I would have started freaking out trying to find the perfect mask that matches my pink dress exactly!"

"I know, we would have been to every mask shop in California."

Luckily, we found the perfect masks in the first shop we went to. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper's masks were similar, just in different colors. Emmett's was all black, Edward's was white with a silver design, and Jasper's was white with a gold design. Rosalie's mask was all black, simple, with a feather coming out the right side. Alice's mask was a light gold with gold sequins outlining the edge of the mask and around the eyes. Mine was white with silver sequins outlining the edge and a ribbon tied in a bow on the right side. **(Pictures on profile)**

"These masks are perfect!" Alice squealed.

"I know! This party could be a lot of fun after all," Jasper said. "Most of the time I get bored, and so does Rose."

"Well, thats 'cause Big Em over here has never been to one of these parties!" Emmett said, while everyone laughed.

"Alright, 'Big Em'," Rose told him.

Everyone was joking around, laughing and just having fun. I was so glad to have the greatest friends anyone could have asked for. I leaned on Edward's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I was so comfortable being myself around him, not worrying about my appearance or if I'm going to say something that will embarrass myself. _Is this what love feels like?_ I suddenly got nervous when the thought of me being in love with Edward popped into my mind. I needed to talk to Alice.

* * *

"Alice," I called to her from my bed while she was in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" She said, popping her head out of the door.

"Can I talk to you about something, again?"

"Yeah, of course. What's up? How'd Edward take it when you talked to him in the hospital?"

"Good, really good actually. I told him that I wasn't the jealous bitch I look like around girls, and that I'm worried about losing him. He said I don't have to worry about that, but I know there's going to be that girl he's madly in love with, so he won't have enough time to hang out with me."

"Bella, that's not true. Trust me, you don't have to worry about losing Edward."

"Sure, but, Alice .. I think I'm in love with him," I told her quietly.

"Oh my God."

"I know. It's really scary. I don't want to get hurt, he's so out of my league. I mean, look at what Tanya said last night."

"Isabella Swan, do _not_ listen to that bitch Tanya. Did you tell him that you love him?"

"No. I thought of it when we were driving back here. I think I'm going to tell him at the party."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to tell him? I mean, Bella, I'm so glad you found someone to make you happy. Plus, it's brought everyone closer as a family, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ali, there's always going to be a risk when you tell someone you love them, right? You just have to hope they feel the same way about you."

"No matter what, Bells, I'll always be there for you. I don't care if he's related to me or not, if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face."

"I love you, Alice. You're honestly more like a sister to me than a best friend."

"I love you too, Bella. Now, let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, getting ready."

"Ugh, more 'Bella Barbie'?"

"More 'Bella Barbie'. I won't wake you up though. I'll let you wake up on your own."

"Thanks, you're so kind."

I drifted into a peaceful sleep, nightmare free at first. Instead, I had a different dream. Edward and I were sitting in a meadow, just laying there together. Then, I heard a voice, "Mommy! Daddy!". I looked up and saw a little girl running towards the two of us. She had Edward's eyes, and my hair. That's when I realized she was our child. Suddenly, the dream turned into my usual nightmare. Edward was waiting for me at the end, and I was so close to him that I could reach out and touch him. His hand was reached out so he could grab my hand, and I went to grab it but I tripped. I started calling out for Edward, and then I felt to strong arms help me up. He whispered in my ear, "Bella, I'll always be here for you." The same thing he told me the first night I slept in his room. Maybe he really does care about me, and it's my subconcious' way of letting me know I don't have anything to worry about. _Only my nightmares would tell me something._

* * *

**Yay! Next few chapters will be the masquerade ball! I'm excited about what Edward's reaction will be when Bella tells him how she feels. I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow. Review please :) Reviews really let me know what everyone things, and so far everyone LOVES this story :) THANKS!**


	21. Chapter 21: Let the Party Begin

**Previously:**

_Maybe he really does care about me, and it's my subconscious' way of letting me know I don't have anything to worry about. _Only my nightmares would tell me something.

* * *

**Music:**

_You and Me - Lifehouse_

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of Starbucks coffee. Rose was sitting on the couch with Alice, watching cartoons. I got out of bed and grabbed a cup of coffee to join them.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Alice said cheerfully.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 11," Rose said.

"Wow, you two really did let me sleep. I'm shocked."

"Silly Bella, we can be nice sometimes. Besides, the party starts at twilight, which is around 8."

"Twilight?"

"Yeah, it's called the 'Twilight Ball'. This year, since is a masquerade theme, no one can take off their masks until midnight. So it can be kind of like a 'big reveal'."

"Oh, that's cute."

"Not really, especially since we can't make it look like we have dates," Alice said.

"Why not?"

"The whole mask theme is so we can meet other people anonymously. So, we need to rotate the boys, and make sure they don't leave our sight." Rose said. When she had a plan, it normally always worked out.

"Yeah, two dances with one of them then we switch. We start off with our dates, then we'll start switching," Alice said.

"Okay, that makes sense, but what if someone else does dance with them?"

"Well, we can always have you attack them," Alice joked, and I growled at her. "No, but seriously, we'll walk over to them and cut in."

"Alright, I'm game. Now, another question. What do people normally wear to this? Like, are our dresses too dressy?"

"No, us three are supposed to be the best dressed there," Rose said. "Most girls show up in cute short dresses, but you get you're normal bitches who try to outshine us who wear long, slutty-ish dresses that they expect us to wear. No one realizes we wear huge Cinderella-type dresses."

We left the dorms to meet up with the boys at the basketball courts. Today was an intramural game for the guys. We reached the courts and everyone was already in teams, but Edward's team looked small. He saw us walking towards everyone, and he ran up to me and grabbed my hand to pull me towards the courts.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"We're one short, and you're amazing at basketball. Please be on my team?"

"Alice is going to kill you if any part of my outfit is ruined, you know that right? Plus, I'm going to get all gross from playing, and it's going to take longer to get ready."

"Bella, shut up. I can deal with Alice, now do you want to play?"

"Sure." He gave me a huge hug, and kissed me on my cheek. "Jeez, I didn't think you wanted me on your team that much. Where's Emmett and Jasper?"

"Other team."

"Alright. Can we start now?"

The game felt like it was going on forever. My team was in the lead by 3 points, because of Edward's three-pointer shot. Emmett and Jasper were the only people on the other team who knew how well I played. Everyone else thought Edward was crazy for letting me on his team, until I scored the first 10 points for my team. I maneuvered around everyone easily, except Emmett. He was too big for me to go around, and he was pretty quick too. The game ended, and my team won by 5 points. Alice was glaring at me because I played while she said I couldn't.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You do know that you weren't supposed to play right?" Alice said sternly.

"Yes, but, they needed someone else. Besides, its not that big of a deal. I'll go back to the room now and shower, then we can get ready."

"You are so lucky that I'm in an insanely good mood for some reason."

"We need to tell the boys about the rotation plan," Rose said.

"Good idea."

We walked over towards Emmett, Edward, and Jasper to tell them about our plan. Emmett and Jasper were standing by a tree laughing, while Edward was surrounded by a bunch of girls. I promised myself I wouldn't be that jealous girl anymore, so I walked past him. Edward looked shocked when he saw me calmly walk past him to stand with Emmett and Jasper.

"Uh, Bella? Help, please." He said. I pushed past the crazy girls to stand next to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I instantly got dirty looks from all the girls standing around me as he kissed my forehead.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just trying to explain to everyone here that I already have a date to the dance tonight."

"Oh, of course. Sorry ladies, he's going with me."

"You?! Why would he go with you?" Veronica, the girl he was hooking up with the first day we were here, said.

"Because I want to go with her," Edward said. All the girls surrounding us had looks of disbelief on their face, then walked away angrily.

"Don't worry ladies, he won't be with her," Lauren said. "He'll be with me. So, all you bitches back the fuck off."

"Lauren, I don't know how many times I need to tell you this, I'm going with Bella," Edward said.

"Why the hell would you go with her?" Jessica came up behind Lauren and asked. I was shocked.

"Jess, I thought we were friends."

"We were, Bella. You know how I get when boys are around. Besides, I never really liked you that much anyway, just that fact that you're dad is a major movie director made you popular."

"Wow, that's not bitchy at all. Where's Angela?"

"I don't know, but I ditched her. She said I didn't stand a chance with Edward, and that I shouldn't waste my time."

"You should listen to Angela," Edward said. "She sounds pretty smart."

"Come on, Edward, you know you don't mean that. Once Bella is out of the picture, you'll be mine."

"As if bitch!" Lauren said, then tackled Jessica. It wasn't a pretty fight, a lot of hair pulling and slapping. Edward and I walked away from the ugly scene to meet up with the rest of our friends.

"Is that what it looked like when I fought with Lauren?" I asked.

"Not at all. She didn't stand a chance against you," Edward told me, kissing my temple. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice already formed a huddle to discuss the plan for tonight.

"Okay, so we need to rotate dates between each other. No one else is allowed to dance with each other. Got it?" Alice said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'rotate'?" Emmett asked.

"When we dance, we get the first two dances with our dates, then we switch. If someone else is dancing with one of us, the closest person cuts in to break it up. No one besides us girls dance with you guys, got it?" I told them.

"Same thing with you girls. We don't need a repeat of the yacht party, with Eric and Bella," Edward said.

"Thanks for bringing that up, greatly appreciate it."

"That's why I'm here."

"Okay, so that's the plan. It only applies while dancing, but we have to be with our dates for everything else," Rose said.

"Why can't we just stay with our dates all night?" Emmett asked.

"Because my parents want us especially to be social. It needs to look like we're with other people. Anyway, the party's like four hours, and two of the hours we spend sitting down eating. It'll be over before we know it." Jasper explained.

"Good, now that everyone knows the plan, us girls need to get ready. We're going to Rose's so no other girl sees our dresses. We'll meet you boys there," Alice said, pulling Rose and I towards my room so I could shower.

* * *

Rose and Jasper's house was gorgeous. It was white brick, with two huge columns holding up a balcony on the second level. I could see the pool in the backyard with a waterfall at one end and a slide at another. There was also a basketball court next to the house. I was completely blown away, I could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"Bella, let's go," Rose said.

"You're house is _huge_!"

"I've been told. The inside is even prettier. My great-grandparents had it custom made in the early 1900s, so there's a huge ballroom on the main floor. Everything else got modernized, except it. I never understood why my parents kept it, but it's great for parties."

"I can imagine."

"Come on! We only have four hours to get completely ready! Plus, we need to help your parents set up, Rose!" Alice screamed.

Rose was right about the inside being even prettier. There was a huge double staircase in the middle of the room, leading up to the second level of the house. On the left side, there was the dining room, which led into the kitchen. On the right side was a living room with a huge flat screen television, and the comfiest looking couches I've ever seen. Right between the staircases was a set of double doors, leading to the ballroom I guess. Alice was pulling me up the stairs to Rose's room so we could get ready. I saw my dress hanging on the door of one of the guest rooms, and Alice's was hanging on the door across the hall.

"We're going to stay over here tonight. Rose got the guest rooms ready for us last night."

"Okay. I guess we should start to get ready, right?"

"Yeah, go down the hall to meet Rose in the bathroom. She has everything waiting already."

Rose's bathroom was huge. The counter was filled with make-up and hair products, along with curling and straightening irons plugged in, ready for us.

"Sit," Rose said sternly.

"Please take it easy on me. Just think about the years of torture I went through of 'Bella Barbie' with Alice living across the street."

"Don't worry, Bella. You're going to be even more gorgeous when Alice and I are finished with you."

"Alice is helping too?! What?! Please, please, _please _show some pity for me."

"Chillax, Bells. I'm doing your hair, Alice is taking care of the make-up department. Then when you're finished, you can help us get ready."

"Wow, you're actually going to trust me with you're hair."

"It's not that difficult, I'll curl it while you hold the iron."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Good, now shut up."

Rose and Alice finally finished with hair and make-up after half an hour. Rose put my hair half-up half-down in curls, with tiny diamond butterfly clips holding back stray pieces of hair. Alice found eyeshadow that matched my dress and blended it with white to make it softer. Since my eyes would be covered by my mask, she made my lips stand out with a dark brown lipstick and lip gloss over it.

Rosalie looked like someone from old Hollywood. Her lips were bright red and Alice helped her achieve a smokey eye with brown eyeshadow. Her hair was pulled to the side in a low ponytail and curled into beach-y waves.

Alice looked amazing, as well. Her lips were bright pink with pink lip gloss smeared over them, and she used gold glitter as eyeshadow. Her short black hair was straight, but flipped out at the end. The three of us looked amazing; I highly doubted anyone could outshine us.

Everyone was finish after two hours, and we had two hours left before the party. The three of us went downstairs to the ballroom to help Mrs. and Mr. Hale prepare for the party. The tables were already set up, with name cards at each plate. Our table was the middle table, the only table set up for six; every other table sat eight. The room already had gold, silver, black, and white balloons covering the ceiling. Mr. and Mrs. Hale were standing the center of the room, talking to the event coordinator.

"Mom, Dad! Do you need any help?" Rosalie asked. Her parents looked just like her and Jasper. They both had blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. It was unnatural for some people to be so gorgeous.

"No, we're okay here, sweetie. The caterers are going to be here in half an hour, and they'll probably need help carrying in the food, but we'll call the boys for that." Mrs. Hale said.

"Okay, well if you need any help, we're offering."

"Thanks sweetie. It looks like you have a new friend," Mr. Hale said, looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Mr. Hale, Mrs. Hale." I said shaking their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Please, call me Harry and my wife Alison. Mr. and Mrs. Hale are my parents."

"Okay."

"How did you meet my son and daughter and their friends?" Alison asked.

"Well, Alice and Emmett used to live across the street from me back in Laguna. We've known each other since we were babies. Edward I had met a few times when he would be by their house. I met Rosalie and Jasper at camp, and we instantly hit it off."

"That's good. I always tell them they need to make more friends, but they insist on excluding themselves. God only knows why."

"Mom, it's because I can't stand the way the guys look at me, and the girls are bitches. When I met Bella, I was nervous, but I figured since she was best friends with Alice she was cool."

"Well, that's fantastic," Harry said. "Honey, we need to go over the schedule for dinner with the coordinator. Rose, will you and your friends go to the DJ to choose the playlist for tonight."

"Okay Dad, no problem."

The DJ booth was covered in silver and black streamers in the corner of the room. He was sitting behind the booth, going through songs on his computer when we walked up.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale, my parents are throwing this party," Rose introduced herself.

"Oh yes, I'm Danny. I'll be MC-ing your party and DJ-ing."

"These are my friends Bella and Alice. My parents said you needed us to pick a playlist for tonight?"

"Well, I need a general idea of what kind of songs you want to listen to. Requests can be made, but I'll only listen to certain people," Danny explained.

"Well, definitely have a good variety of songs, from hip-hop to slow songs. You can throw in some of those old pop songs, like Spices Girls. Oh, and make sure if one of us come up to you for a request it goes through as quick as possible. We'll come up to the booth with our boyfriends when the party starts so you know who to listen to. Just the six of us, everyone else can deal with the music we pick," Alice said.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll go through some songs, and I'll let you see them before the party starts."

Alice had called the boys so they could come help out the caterers. I was sitting on Rosalie's bed, thinking about how to tell Edward that I loved him. I was honestly so scared about telling him, putting my heart out there like that, with the possibility of getting hurt. I started to get antsy as I got up and started pacing.

"Bells, you're going to walk a hole through my floor if you keep pacing back and forth like that. What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm thinking of how I'm going to tell Edward that I think I love him, but I'm really scared. Like, what if he doesn't feel the same way and I just look like an asshole?"

"Bella, trust me, you're not going to look like an asshole. If you really do love him, you'll risk the chance of getting heartbroken so he knows how you feel."

"Rose," Alice said from the hallway. "Can you come here for a minute, I need to ask you something.

* * *

_**Out in the Hallway: (No ones point of view)**_

"Alice, what's wrong?" Rose said. Alice was literally jumping up and down. She pulled Rosalie into one of the guest rooms and shut the door.

"Alright Edward, you're on speaker. Now, what did you want to say?" Alice said to the phone that was laying on the bed.

"_I think I'm in love with Bella, and I want to tell her tonight,_" Edward said on the other end of the phone. Rosalie and Alice squealed because they both knew Bella felt the same way, but refused to tell him that.

"Okay, here's what you have to do. Before midnight, tell Alice you want her to request a song, then dance with Bella. While the song is playing and you two are dancing, tell her how you feel," Rose said.

"_Yeah, but what song? I don't want to make it look like I'm trying way to hard, even though I really want to impress her. It's so weird with Bella, I can't do what I would normally do with other girls._"

"That's a good thing. Don't worry about the song, I already have that covered. I won't make it seem like you told me to pick a song. If she asks, which she will, tell her something. It'll work out tonight, I promise." Alice said.

"_I hope so. If I screw up anything tonight, I most likely won't have another chance with her._"

"Probably not, but don't stress it, everything will go fine. Anyway, are you guys almost here? The party starts in fifteen minutes and the caterers are already here."

"_Yeah, yeah. We're down the block._"

"Okay, well we need to finish getting ready. We'll see you in a fifteen minutes," Rose said, then hung up the phone. "Alice! This is fantastic! Now, we need to tell Bella we figured out how she can tell Edward."

"I already have that covered. We'll make her tell him after the 'reveal' so he can tell her first. I think she needs him to tell her first, since she's stressing out that he doesn't feel the same way."

"You're right. Okay, let's touch up our make-up and stuff and get dressed before Bella suspects anything.

* * *

_**Back in Rosalie's Room (Bella's point of view)**_

Alice and Rose finally came back from the hallway, completely glowing. _I wonder why they're so happy_.

"Where did you two go?" I asked.

"My parents wanted Carlisle and Esme's number, and since I didn't have my phone with me because I was using Rosalie's, I needed mine," Alice explained.

"Oh, alright. Well, should we get dressed? The party starts in a few minutes. Are the boys here?"

"Yeah, they're downstairs bringing in food. Come on, Cinderbella, let's help you get you into your dress so you can help us."

I really did feel like Cinderella in my dress. We fixed up our make-up and hair, put on our masks, and started heading downstairs. The boys were waiting at the bottom step for us, and they looked amazing. All three of them had on black suits with a black dress shirt, and their ties matched our dresses perfectly. I made it downstairs in one piece, and Edward kissed me on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," I teased.

The doorbell rang, and Harry and Alison went to go answer it. Alison had on a simple black dress with a red belt and she had on a red mask. Harry had on a white dress shirt with grey dress pants and a red tie. They opened the door, and at least twenty party guests were waiting outside, while others were pulling into parking spots. _Let the party begin._

* * *

**YAY! The party is finally here! Next chapter will be all about what happens at the party. I would like to let everyone know that I am completely grateful for all the reviews I've gotten on the story. I never imagined getting over a hundred reviews on this. **

**Thank you so much (:**


	22. Chapter 22: Masquerade Madness

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry I had to re-upload this chapter, but as I was writing chapter 23, I felt that it belonged with Chapter 22. I apologize to everyone who has already read Chapter 22, but I'll make sure you know where the new part starts.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_They opened the door, and at least twenty party guests were waiting outside, while others were pulling into parking spots._ Let the party begin.

* * *

**Music:**

_I Can't Help Myself - Nobody's Angel_

* * *

While Rosalie and Jasper was greeting guest with their parents, Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I went to go sit down at our table. People were slowly making their way in the ballroom, looking around and admiring the decorations.

"The decorations look amazing. The Hales went all out this year," Alice said.

"Yeah, last year was boring. I mean, the Winter theme was alright, but it was so cold in here," Emmett said.

"The ice sculptures would have melted," Edward said.

"Ice sculptures? Damn."

"Everyone looks really pretty too," Alice said. She was right. A lot of the girls were wearing cute, short dresses and simple masks. No one went too over the top, except for two girls: Lauren and Jessica. "Oh my God, what the hell is Lauren and Jess wearing?"

"Jess should not be in a dress like that, she's too fat," I said. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, sweetheart neckline purple dress that had a design under her boobs. If she was a lot thinner, she would have looked gorgeous in it, but it accentuated all of her rolls. Her mask was over the top as well. Purple and black sequins all over the place, with feathers coming out of the top.

"She looks terrible!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm surprised Rose let her in dressed like that!"

"Well, it looks like she wasn't trying to be that much of a whore. Look at Lauren though." Lauren bought a chartreuse dress that had a plunging neckline and the back was entirely open. The color was harsh against her pale skin and blonde hair. The mask was horrendous. It had dark green and gold sequins all over it, with green and black feathers on top.

"The mask doesn't even match! God, what some people would do for attention."

"How do you know whose who? They all have masks on," Emmett said.

"Always the idiot," I said, shaking my head. A girl with brown hair in a cute coral colored dress that poofed out on the bottom was walking towards our table.

"Bella? Is that you?" the girl asked.

"Angela?"

"Yeah, oh my God, you look amazing!" Angela said.

"You do too! I didn't think you were going to come, since you found out about the party so late."

"Yeah, Jess dragged me to every store in California to go shopping. I told her not to buy that dress and that she looked terrible in it, but she said I was just jealous. Go figure."

"Yeah, she looks horrible in it."

"It's definitely to impress Edward. Where is he anyway?"

"I'm right here. Hey Angela," Edward said.

"Oh hi. Well, for your own safety, I'd avoid Jess all night. Make sure she doesn't know its you."

"Thanks, I'll try."

"Alright, well, I should go sit down. See you later."

"She's so nice!" Alice said.

"I know. I absolutely love her to death."

* * *

All the guest were finally here, and Rose and Jasper were sitting with us at the table. Her parents were in the center of the dance floor, waiting to make an announcement.

"Hello everyone! I'd like to thank everyone for coming here tonight, and I'd also like to thank my son and daughter and their friends for helping put up some finishing decorations. Please, enjoy yourself, have fun!" Harry said.

"Oh, and don't forget. You can't take your mask off until midnight for the reveal." Alison added. Everyone clapped when they were finished, and then the Hale's left the party. The DJ started playing music, and everyone got up to start dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked. I giggled at his formalness, and took his hand to go to the dance floor. The DJ was playing _Favorite Girl Remix_ by Marques Houston. Girls looked at me, completely jealous probably because they realized I was dancing with Edward.

"Oh God, two bitches are coming towards us," I groaned.

"Don't worry, they'll see us and walk away," he said.

"No, they'll see us and cause a scene."

"Remember how we danced at the bonfire?"

"I wouldn't really consider that dancing the way we grinded, Edward," I teased. I felt him chuckle from behind me.

"I definitely enjoyed whatever we did that night, so let's do it again," he purred in my ear, and I shivered. _He has such an affect on me._

"If anything happens to this dress, I'll kill you." I started moving my hips to the music more as Edward help on to my waist. We moved amazing together; it was even better than at the bonfire. I felt people staring at us, but I didn't care. It was like when I was with Edward, I was in my own personal bubble. I looked around and I saw Jessica and Lauren coming straight at us, and that gave me the edge to keep dancing with Edward instead of stopping.

"May we cut in?" Lauren said sweetly, well, sweet for her.

"No," I said.

"We weren't asking you, whoever you are." Jessica said. I was shocked they didn't recognize me.

"Why do you want to dance with him anyway?"

"Because I want to dance with Edward, and I'm sure he wants to dance with me. Right?" Lauren said, looking up at him.

"Actually, no. I don't want to dance with either of you, sorry."

"But you want to dance with someone you don't know at all. Where is that slut Bella, anyway?" When Lauren said that, I was about to attack her, but Edward tightened his grip around my waist. I looked up at him gratefully.

"You heard about Bella being the biggest slut in Laguna? Her and Mike Newton had sex at a party, she's mad easy," Jessica said. _She thought I was a slut too?_ I looked up at Edward and I noticed his jaw tightened. I couldn't believe Mike told everyone I had sex with him, while he took advantage of me.

"I heard she was with Mike the night he disappeared. All alone on a beach. I bet they did it there too," Lauren said. People are still looking for Mike, and everyone knew I was the last one with him. If people found out what really happened ..

"Bella was with me that night, not Mike. Now if you excuse us, my date and I need to go." Edward said acidly.

"I thought Bella was your date? Did you finally realize she was too much of a slut to be with?"

"Bitch, you need to shut up," I told her.

"What if I don't?"

"Then you're going to piss of a lot of people. Come on Edward, let's go." I took Edward's hand and walked back to the table, where Rose, Alice, and the boys were standing.

"Bella, what happened back there? I thought you were going to attack them," Rose said.

"Yeah I thought I was, too. I didn't want your parents to have a bad impression of me though, so I decided that maybe I'll beat the shit out of both of them later."

"We'll gladly help," Alice said. "Every year, since I've been here, Lauren has always started a problem with some girl, and it always results in a fight."

"Yeah, and my parents don't even care," Jasper said. "They wait until the fight is done, then they kindly ask Lauren to leave. The girl who beat the crap out of her is like the hero of the party. My parents hate Lauren."

"Wow, so I could of hit her before?"

"Yeah, that would have been great!" Emmett exclaimed. "It's only 9:30 and there's already a cat fight in the making. Just make sure that fat girl doesn't sit on you, or else you'll be down."

"I'll keep that in mind. Besides, I'm not fighting in this dress."

"That's my Bella!" Rose said. "The three of us will change if there's going to be a fight."

"Edward! Did you bring a video camera?! We'll put the fight on YouTube!" Emmett said, jumping up and down.

"No, I don't have a video camera, but I'm sure someone here does. If you do fight her, Bella, make sure you get in a few good punches."

"Duh, that bitch isn't leaving here unmarked."

* * *

The rest of the party was uneventful. A few dirty looks here and there throughout dinner from girls. The rotation plan worked really well, too. Girls were trying to dance with Edward while he was alone, but Rosalie walked over and started dancing with him. I wish I had a camera because the looks on all those girls faces were priceless. 11:30 came around quickly, which meant half an hour until the reveal, and half an hour until I tell Edward how I feel about him. I started getting extremely nervous, and Alice noticed.

"Bella, calm down. It'll be okay. Just remember to tell him after the reveal." She said.

"Okay, I'm okay. Oh God, Alice. Eric is walking over here. Hide me!"

"Hello ladies," he said. Alice and I didn't answer. "It's unfortunate that you two lovely ladies don't have a date. Why don't the three of us spend some 'quality' time together, in a guest room?"

"We're gay," Alice said quickly.

"Even better for me. Let's go."

"We'd rather not. Goodbye," I said, pulling Alice away. I almost got away, but Eric grabbed my arm.

"It could be a lot of fun. We can invite more people, if you're into that."

"I think they said no," a menacing voice said behind Alice and I. _Emmett_.

"Hey, I'm not looking for any trouble, just some fun," Eric said weakly.

"Then get the hell out of my party," Rosalie said. "It's disgusting the way you hit on girls while they clearly have no interest in you."

"Fine, I won't cause any more problems here. Sheesh." Eric walked away, and Alice and I thanked Rose and Emmett over and over again.

"Bella, it's five minutes until midnight. Go find Edward," Rosalie said. I noticed Alice was by the DJ, requesting a song I guess.

"Okay," I started wandering around the ballroom, looking for Edward. I couldn't find him anywhere, until I noticed two figures standing in the corner. I walked over towards them to see who it was, and it was Edward and Lauren, hooking up. I started crying until I noticed Edward wasn't kissing her back. He was trying to push her away, but she wouldn't budge. I walked up to them and pulled her away by her hair.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" She screamed.

"You are. Stay the fuck away from him."

"Who are you to tell me that? Edward doesn't have a girlfriend, he can't keep them for shit."

"Who the fuck said that?" Edward asked angrily.

"Oh come on, don't lie. You fucked things up with that Bella slut, and you refuse to ask me out because you don't want to hurt me. I'm fine with us just hooking up if you don't want to be a couple."

"Lauren, you're fucking crazy. The reason I never asked you out is because I don't like you, I never have and I never will. You've deluded yourself into thinking that, you need fucking help. And yeah, maybe I did fuck things up with Bella, but I'm trying my best to change that because I like her, not you."

"Edward, don't say that. We're meant to be."

"You're a crazy psycho bitch!" I said, jumping at her, but Edward held me back. "Just fucking wait, Lauren." I walked away from them, and Edward followed me. He held me in his arms as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Edward, I feel like such an idiot. I wasn't going to start anything tonight, it's like trouble follows me."

"It's fine, Bells, seriously. I'm actually really glad you came over to help me, she wasn't getting the hint. Let's dance, come on."

* * *

He led me to the middle of the dance floor, and we started to slow dance. _I Can't Help Myself _by Nobody's Angel came on. All my problems were erased as Edward and I danced together. It felt so right, I knew I was falling in love with him, as scared as I was.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," Edward said.

"Mm?"

"I don't know how to say this. Ever since I saw you that day when you were going to throw your suitcases at me because you thought I was Emmett, I knew you were special. I never felt that way about a girl, since I only saw them as something to do when I was bored, or stressed. The way I normally picked up girls never worked on you, and I knew I had to try something different. I was never able to talk to girls the way I talked to you, and everything we do together just works. I know you're a little weary about letting me back in, but I'm willing to do everything I can possibly do because all I want to do is make you happy. You're the girl I fell head over heels for. Bella, I l-," The music stopped and the lights went out. We heard a bloodcurdling scream, then the lights went back on. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Angela ran up to Edward and me.

"Oh my God, what happened?!" Alice screamed.

"Whose missing?" Emmett asked. We looked around the room, and it looked like everyone was there, except for a certain blonde bitch.

"Lauren's missing, stupid bitch probably planned it," I muttered.

"Looks like Jessica's missing too," Angela said.

"Those dumb sluts. I would have never thought they needed attention that much to stage a kidnapping. It's obvious they staged it."

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward said. "I mean, I know Lauren is senile, but I didn't think she was that crazy that she would stage a kidnapping."

"Think about it Edward! Lauren seems like a crazy bitch who needs attention, and I know Jessica would do something like that. Hell, she has done something like that," I said. I couldn't believe that they would stoop this low.

"I remember that," Emmett said. "That night at Irina's party, right? She pretended she got kidnapped by cutting the power, then she wandered out of a closet in Irina's pool house like a day later."

"Exactly! See, it's the same thing here!"

"It does seem like a very Jessica thing, and I did see her and Lauren talking, or maybe plotting, in a corner."

"See! It all adds up. If you're so worried that they didn't fake this, do you have cameras anywhere, Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "All around the perimeters, plus in the major rooms around here. Why?"

"Let's go see the videos of what just happened, I'm sure Jessica and Lauren are behind this."

"Wait!" Alice said. "It's midnight! We still have to do the reveal."

"Only you Alice would think of that at a time like this," Jasper said.

"I know, but that's why you love me so much," she said, kissing Jasper.

"That I do." I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach when Alice and Jasper said that. I knew Edward was going to tell me something, and I wish Lauren didn't ruin the moment.

"That reminds me," Edward said. He pulled me away from our friends so we could talk somewhere quiet. "Before this whole issues, I never got to finish what I was going to say. Bella, I love you, so much." I stunned, shocked, and frozen. I didn't know what to say, because I was so sure he didn't feel the same way.

"Okay everyone!" Alice said into a microphone. "It's midnight! Time to remove the masks!" Everyone started untying their masks to reveal who they really were. Edward helped me take mine off, and once his was off, I kissed him. He seems surprised when I kissed him, but he didn't pull away. I started hearing cat calls and whistling, but I didn't care. Edward Cullen loved me, for some strange reason.

"Edward, I love you too." I whispered. His eyes lit up, and he pulled me closer to him for another kiss. Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett started to clap, while everyone else in the room stared at us. When we pulled away, I noticed all the looks I was getting from all the girls in the room. I didn't care though, not one bit.

"Alright love birds, let's go see what happened to the skank twins," Rose said, pushing Edward and I out of the room. I started hearing people whispering, "Who did Cullen just kiss?" or "Where is Bella, she's definitely going to be pissed." I was glad no one realized it was me tonight, I avoided a lot of fights.

* * *

Jasper led us into the security room where they had videos of everything that happened tonight. We looked all on the screens for Lauren and Jessica, but we didn't see them anywhere. I figured they left, but thats when I saw someone move out in the gardens.

"What was that?" I asked, pointing to the screen.

"I don't know, it doesn't look like Lauren or Jessica," Jasper said.

"Ew, they're dressed in gross clothes!" Alice said.

"Oh my God, I think they really we're kidnapped!" I said. "Look, he put something in your mailbox."

"I'm scared!" Rose said.

"Okay, here's the plan. We tell everyone they have to leave in groups, and no one is allowed back in. We lock up every door and window in this house so no one can get in. While everyone is leaving, Emmett and I will go see what's in the mailbox. Nobody panic, we're going to be okay," Edward said calmly.

His plan seemed to work perfectly. I put my mask back on so no one would realize it was me still. Emmett went to the mailbox to see if anything was in it, and there was a white envelope there. I was in Rose's room, laying on her bed, while Edward was absentmindedly playing with my head. Everyone who was at the party was finally gone, and Emmett came upstairs to open the envelope.

"We're all going to die!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, shut the fuck up! I'm too young to die, so don't say that!" I said.

"Okay, well, virgins are the last to die right?! That's the way it is in movies. Shit, I'm going to die!" Rose was panicking.

"Me too," Emmett said. I was grossed out that they just confessed to having sex.

"No one is going to die," Edward said calmly. "Emmett, just open the envelope so we can see what's in it."

"Okay, here it goes," He opened the envelope and started reading what's inside.

"_I know what you did to Mike Newton. Don't think you're going to get away with it either. I have some friends of yours too. Ransom: 600,000. I'll keep my mouth shut and give them if you have the money in a briefcase by the end of next week. If you don't, I'll make sure everyone knows what _really_ happened to Newton."_

"Th-they know what happened to M-Mike?" I stuttered.

"What did you do to Mike, Bella?" Alice asked. I couldn't tell them, that would just get them in trouble. I couldn't have that on my conscious.

"She didn't do anything," Emmett said. "I did."

"Emmett, no. We can't tell them, it'll just make them involved." I said. I started crying, and Edward comforted me by holding me to his chest.

"Bella, what happened the night Mike disappeared? Obviously it's bad if someone kidnapped Lauren and Jessica as ransom. Why they think their our friends, God only knows why."

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone," I said. I couldn't lie to them anymore. They had a right to know.

"We swear," the three of them said in unison.

"Alright, well, the night at the bonfire, Mike didn't exactly disappear .."

"I killed him," Emmett said.

**(New part starts right here)**

"What?!" Alice screamed. "You what?!"

"Alice, you need to shut the fuck up. No one can find out about this," I told her.

"How? When? Where? Why?" Jasper asked.

"Stabbed then set on fire. Bonfire party. Beach. Because he was about to rape Bella, and I promised her he wouldn't hurt her anymore," Emmett explained calmly. I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"So you killed him?!" Rose said. "Emmett, if anyone finds out, your future is over."

"From the sound of this fucking letter, it seems like someone has already found out. God only knows how."

"Well, we don't have to worry about anyone finding out," I said. "I'm going to pay the ransom, I'm going to get Lauren and Jessica back, then pay them off to keep their mouths shut, and we're going act as if Mike had just disappeared. Got it? No one is getting hurt because of me."

"Bella, 600,000 is a lot of money," Jasper said.

"No shit, but I have it. I can wire it out of my dad's account, and blame it on Arianna. You know, kill two birds with one stone. I can make it look like she stole from my dad."

"You're evil, Bells." Alice said. "But, I'm going to help you pay the ransom. We're all in this together now. Besides, I highly doubt my parents are going to notice 200,000 out of their account."

"Alice, you really don't need too. Why 200,000 though?"

"100,000 each for Emmett and I. If we each put in 100,000, we'll have the ransom money."

"That's a good idea. I can use 100,000 from my parents uh, account," Edward said. I knew he was talking about their drug money, and that I was the only one who knew about it.

"Yeah, Jazz and I can take out 100,000 each. We'll wire it into an anonymous account and wait for the kidnapper to get it."

"Guys, this is my fault. If I wasn't so careless, none of this would have happened. It's not right if you guys pay for it."

"Bella, we want to help," Jasper said. "Like Alice said, we're in this together."

"Thank you so much. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve any of you guys. Let me call the bank to get this money and form an account."

* * *

"_Hello, Chase Bank. How may I help you?_" a female voice said.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan. I need to speak to George Harris, just tell him Bella's calling."

"_Okay one moment._"

"_Hello?_" George said.

"George, it's Bella Swan."

"_Bella! How are you? How's L.A. treating you?"_

"I've been better, how are you?"

"_I'm pretty good. The bank isn't the same without you coming in. What can I help you with?_"

"Well, this is actually a really large favor, and I really need you to ask no or a minimal amount of questions about my actions."

"_Anything for you, Bella dear. I promise I will ask the least amount of questions and tell no one._"

"I knew I could count on you. Okay, first I need you to make a completely anonymous account that cannot be traced back to Laguna or anywhere near California. Do you know where Arianna, my father's girlfriend, was raised?"

"_I believe she's from somewhere in Kansas. I'll make the location of this account somewhere over there, good?_"

"Perfect. I need you to take 150,000 out of my father's account and put it into the anonymous account. I also need to be able to wire 500,000 from the Cullen and Hale accounts. Uh, 200,000 from the Hale account and 300,000 from the Cullen account. If anyone asks why you're doing this, or who wants this done, come up with a really good lie. Oh, and if my father asks why 150,000 is missing from his account, tell him you saw Arianna in the bank the other day. I need those two to break up."

"_My, my Bella! Looks like you've spent too much time in the bank alongside with me. I knew I was a bad influence on you._"

"I only learn from the best, George. Thank you so much though, I knew I could count on you."

"_Anytime Bella. If you need anymore help with stealing and transferring money, I'm always here in Laguna for you._"

"Of course George. I'll call you to talk soon. Bye." I walked back into Rosalie's room to let everyone know I took care of the account. I noticed broken glass by the window, and Emmett was holding a rock. "Um, Em? You're holding a rock because .. ?"

"I'm holding a rock because it came flying threw the window and almost hit Rose. There's a note tied to it, but I don't know what it says."

"Why are you waiting to read it. Open it!"

"_Get the money to me by 7:00 tomorrow night, or else you're dirty little secret is let out. Put the money in a briefcase and put the briefcase under the bleachers at the basketball court at camp. Not one minute past 7:00._"

"Shit, how are we going to get the money that fast? I don't even know how I'm going to get the money out of my parents account," Alice said.

"Don't worry, I have that covered. I just got off the phone with one of my friends from the bank back in Laguna, George. You remember him, right Alice?"

"The ex-con that the bank doesn't know about?"

"That's him! He's the only one I completely trust with something like this."

"You're trusting an ex-convict with 600,000?!" Edward said. I could understand why he was worried, but George would never steal from me. I have a really close bond with him.

"Actually, it's 650,000, and yes I do. I would trust George with my life. He knows when to ask questions and when to pretend he knows nothing. Plus, he's making it look like the stolen money from my father's account was taken out by Arianna. The only thing is that we have to go down to the bank in Laguna to get the money."

"Alright, that's not a problem," Alice said. "We'll wake up early tomorrow. You and Edward go down to Laguna to get the money. Stay out of sight of anyone you know down there, Bella. The quicker you get in and out of Laguna, the quicker this will all be over."

"Okay. I wish we knew who was sending us these notes and shit."

"I have a friend whose a hacker and studying forensics," Rosalie said. "Maybe he can help us. He can do whatever he does on the science part, and then get into government files on criminals, or even the files of the people at camp. It has to be someone at camp. Oh, by the way, take my car tomorrow Bella. Everyone in Laguna probably knows your truck."

"That makes sense. Alright, we should all go to sleep. I cannot believe how stressful tonight was. Goodnight."

* * *

I walked out of Rosalie's room and headed towards mine, and I noticed Edward was following me. He grabbed me around his waist and pulled me to him.

"Ouch," I said. "You're hard."

"Not yet, but I can be," he purred in my ear.

"God, is it like a Cullen family trait to turn everything you hear into a sexual innuendo?"

"No, well, maybe, but it's always fun. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to share a room."

"Hm, share a room with a pervert like you? I'd have to think about it."

"Well, seeing that this pervert in question loves you, I think you should."

"Since you put it like that, I guess you can."

The both of us walked into the bedroom, and started to change. I was looking all in my bag for my pajamas, but I only found a pair of lacy boy shorts with a matching lacy cami. _Alice_.

"I'll be right back," I told Edward. I marched down the hall and knocked on Alice's door. She opened the door, wearing a black satin robe. _I don't want to even know what's under that._ "Where are my pajamas?"

"In your hand, silly," she told me.

"No, this is underwear and a shirt. I mean, where are my plaid boxer shorts and sweatshirt?"

"Back at the dorm. Bella, you're sharing a bed with _Edward_ and you want to wear a sweatshirt."

"Just because you wear whatever the hell is underneath that robe to bed with Jasper does not mean I want to wear _this_ with Edward."

"Shut the hell up, you'll thank me later. Now get to bed! We have a long day tomorrow." With that said, she slammed the door in my face, and I walked back into my room.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Just remind me the next time we stay over anywhere, that Alice cannot pack anything for me or even go near my bags."

"Okay?"

I went into the bathroom to change. I felt like a complete whore, but then again, he has seen me in my bra so this isn't that bad. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I left the bathroom and saw a shirtless Edward lying on bed, flipping through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. His body was amazing. He wasn't as built and muscular as Emmett, but his muscles were well defined. _It should be illegal for someone with a body that amazing to have to wear shirts._

"Bella, you look .. wow," Edward said, breaking my wandering thoughts about him and me in bed.

"It's a shirt and underwear, Edward." I crawled into bed and laid next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him.

"Yeah, but only you could wear it and still look absolutely beautiful."

"Listen, you've already got in me in bed, wearing next to nothing. I think your goal is fulfilled, so you can stop trying to butter me up," I teased.

"See, that's where you are wrong. Getting you in bed with next to nothing on might have been my goal, but I set higher standards for myself," he told me while kissing my neck. I was biting my lip to keep in any noises, but one slipped and I felt him grin against my skin.

"O-Oh yeah? Mind telling me what these higher standards are?"

"Getting you in bed with nothing on," he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Sorry buddy, you're out of luck there. None of that is happening tonight, not with people in the house."

"So, if there weren't people in the house?" he asked, leaning over my face to kiss me. I pulled away to answer, "Maybe." Just that one word gave him a confidence boost. He started kissing me fiercely and hungrily, and I complied completely. He rolled on top of me, and my leg instinctively went to wrap about his hips. His hand trailed up my calf and rested on my upper thigh. We broke away for air, and he started kissing my neck.

"Edward," I tried to say as sternly as possible, but it came out breathy, almost moan like.

"Mmm," he answered, attacking my neck.

"We .. can't. People .. close .. uhh," I couldn't even form a coherent sentence. He sighed, then got off of me. When he laid back down, he pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his chet.

"Do you remember the first night you slept over?"

"Yeah, and I had that stupid nightmare and screamed your name?"

"Mhm, and do you remember when I was telling you that you talk in your sleep and I told you what you were saying?"

"Of course, it was humiliating. You did hesitate telling me something though, why?"

"You said you loved me in your sleep. I wasn't sure if I should have told you that day, since we only knew each other for day, I didn't know what to do, since I never felt the same way about a girl."

"Wow, that's not embarrassing at all. A sleeping girl confesses her love for someone she just met." I yawned, trying to fight back sleep.

"Not at all, now go to sleep. We have a long ass day tomorrow, and we need as much energy as possible."

"Goodnight," I said, turning my head to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**See, don't you think that just needs to be a complete chapter? I started writing Chapter 23 and I was like, "Crap. I ended it in the wrong spot." Anyway, I'm sorry to anyone who already read Chapter 22. Don't hate me :( **


	23. Chapter 23: Fighting and Secrets

**Previously:**

_"Goodnight," I said, turning my head to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

**Music:**

_7 Things - Miley Cyrus _**(I don't know, I felt it fit.)**

* * *

"Edward," I said, slightly shaking him so he could wake up. "Come on, we need to leave."

"Nmhn," he groaned. I have never met anyone who is as stubborn as I am to wake up. I started kissing his cheeks, then his forehead, nose, and finally his lips. When I reached his lips, he kissed me back. "Good morning, love."

"You're impossible. I have never met someone as stubborn as I am. You did not want to wake up!"

"I'm lying in bed with a beautiful woman, what straight guy would want to wake up?"

"One who doesn't want to go to jail!" I hissed. "Now get up!"

After showering and changing into a pair of skinny jeans, a wrap shirt, and black stilettos, I noticed Edward was laying in bed, but dressed.

"Edward!" I whined. "Let's go, I want to get this over with."

"Bells, I was just thinking about something. What if Emmett really didn't kill Mike?"

"How do you explain his disappearance then? Plus, why would Emmett lie to everyone about that? I mean, he can go to jail for this."

"Emmett promised you he would protect you, and maybe he thinks killing Mike is the only way. I mean, wouldn't we have heard him break his legs and stab him?"

"I guess. I don't know. Let's just get the ransom money to get Lauren and Jessica back. Then we'll talk to Emmett about this, because I think you're right. Something just doesn't add up." We were heading out of Rose and Jasper's house, and I started looking for Rosalie's car. "Where's the convertible?"

"It's uh," Edward said, looking all over for the car. "I actually have no idea."

"Great, this is just perfect! First someone knows we fucking killed someone, now the car is missing so we can't get the money so whoever fucking knows keeps their fucking mouths shut!"

"Bella, love, shut up. You're panicking over nothing. I'm sure the car is here somewhere. It's probably in the garage," Edward said calmly. He walked over to the garage and opened the door. As he expected, Rosalie's car was in there.

"Alright, so I freaked out. Shoot me. It's not my fault I'm a nervous wreck. I mean, it's not everyday when some kidnapper is threatening to expose your secret of your best friend killing some creepy stalker."

"Really? I thought this was the normal thing for most people," Edward teased and I scowled.

"Do you honestly think making fun of me is going to make this better? Because I don't find any humor in this situation at all. Let's just get to Laguna to get the money."

We drove in silence the entire way to the bank in Laguna. While driving down the streets, I noticed a lot of familiar people, and places. Everywhere here bought back memories, some that I never wanted to forget, others I wished I could.

"Alright, make a right when we reach Myrtle, then a left on Monterey, and then a right on Hawthorn. It's on the left side."

"We just went in a fucking circle," Edward said.

"Well, the people who helped build the roads around here weren't that fucking smart! Not my problem," I said. I was starting to get really irritated with him, as much as I loved him. I think with all these problems just piling on each other, my patience was wearing thin.

"Look, we're here. Let's just get the money and leave," Edward said, annoyance filled the tone in his voice.

"Edward, I'm sorry I've been flipping out on you. This is just so much to deal with," I said, stopping him before we went into the bank.

"I know, everyone is going through a lot of stress right now. I just think we need to take what we say to each other with a grain of salt, since we're all bound to say some fucked up stuff."

"True. I love you," I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him quickly on the lips before walking into the bank.

* * *

"Hello Isabella!" workers in the bank said. Edward looked at me with disbelief, and I just shrugged. I walked up to the counter and I saw one of my friends, Olivia, was working.

"Liv!" I said.

"Bella! Where have you been? The bank hasn't been the same without you."

"I've been in L.A., at camp. Although, it's nothing like a camp. How's the kids?"

"Their good. Brayden just celebrated his sixth birthday, and Annalisa is turns three in a month."

"Their getting so old! I remember when Brayden was born, I was twelve."

"Yes, and Annali misses her godmother," Olivia said. Edward looked at me, again with disbelief, but also with admiration. I never really talked about my life back in Laguna.

"I promise I'll come see her soon. I've been busy, tell her I said hi."

"Of course, now would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh right. Liv, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, this is Olivia, I've known her almost my whole life."

"Pleasure to meet you," Edward said.

"Same. Now, Bells, what brings you here to Laguna?"

"I need to see George. He should be expecting me."

"Okay, I'll call him, but head towards his office anyway. You remember where it is right?"

"Yeah, of course. It's alright if I go back there? I mean, I haven't been here in so long," I said. I used to spend all my time at this bank, hanging out with Olivia and George. Edward followed me to the back rooms, behind the counter. I received some disapproving looks from other workers, until Olivia told them who I was. I was halfway down the hallway, when I was stopped by two security guards, and a short man in a suit.

"I'm sorry, only employees are allowed to be back here. We're going to have to ask you to leave," the man said.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that fact. I'm Isabella Swan, I'm back here so I can see Mr. Harris."

"Well, Miss Swan, I'm Thomas Columbia, the head manager here. I'm sorry to say that if you do not leave, we're going to have to escort you from the premises."

"Mr. Columbia," I said irritated. How dare this man refuse to let me pass. "I don't think you realize who I am. My father is Charles Swan, the famous movie producer. Also, one of the co-owners of this bank. I don't think it will do you any good if I call him and inform him that one of his employees is refusing to let me pass."

"Bella? Is that you?" One of the security guards asked.

"Hi Frank, how are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, Mr. Columbia, Bella is allowed access anywhere in the bank. You need to let her pass," Frank said. I said thank you, and I waited for Columbia's response. I decided I'd call my dad, to let him know about this guy.

"I'm not happy at all about this, and I will call Mr. Swan about this and let him know. Now, go talk to Mr. Harris then leave."

"Actually, my father is on the phone right now. He would like to talk to you and fill you in that I'm allowed anywhere I want," I said, giving him my cell phone. I started walking down the hallway, but I turned around to say something. "Swan isn't as common as a last name as you would like to think, Thomas. So, if I was you, I'd be careful about what you say to my father right now. He doesn't like it when his employees harass his only daughter." With that said, I reached George's office and walked in. Edward was by my side the entire time, completely shocked. I never liked letting people know how "powerful" and influential my father is.

* * *

"Bella! It's great to see you!" George said.

"George, I miss you. I'm surprised no one has told Columbia back there about me. I'm hurt," I joked.

"Please Bella. You know as well as I do that you're talked about frequently here. Oh, and good job introducing me to your friend."

"Right, sorry. George, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, this is George. He's helping us with the money."

"Hi," Edward said, extending his hand to George to shake.

"Alright, now that everyone knows each other, let's get down to business," I said. I needed to get out of Laguna as soon as possible, so I can give the ransom and this can all be over with.

"All work, no fun. You haven't changed one bit, Bells. But, you're right. Okay, so I took the money out of all the accounts, and I have it in cash right here," he said, lifting up a briefcase onto his desk. "I promised I wouldn't ask questions, but you know how curious I can be."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Georgie," I teased, but I felt Edward tense next to me. _He's been unusually quiet this entire time_. "You do deserve to know why I needed the money though. A few of my friends are in a predicament, and they need help. I figured the money would help them out. I wish I could tell you more." I sincerely did. George always helped me out when I needed him, and I always told him the truth. Lying to him felt so wrong.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're friends have been kidnapped, and you're getting money as ransom?"

"H-how do you know that?" Edward and I stuttered.

"Isabella, how long have I known you? I would expect your boyfriend not to know that I know everything that goes on, but you?"

"I guess you're right. Please don't say anything."

"Mobsters honor. Here's the money, go help your friends."

"Thank you so much, for everything," I said, getting up to give him a hug.

"I would do anything to help you, Bella. You're practically family to everyone here. Just promise to keep in touch while your in L.A. Once this all blows over, come to visit more often."

"I promise."

Edward and I left the bank after a few more goodbyes, and getting my cellphone back from Frank. From what he told me, Charlie gave Mr. Columbia an earful. I loved my dad so much, and I knew I needed to call him back to thank him. Edward and I were on our way back to L.A., and I noticed the awkward silence happening.

"Edward, what's wrong? Tell me," I pleaded. I hated it when he didn't talk to me.

"It's nothing." he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I know there's something wrong, just talk to me."

"Bella, it's just that I thought I knew you, and then we come here and I find out all this stuff that you never told me."

"What do you want to know, Edward?"

"I don't know, Isabella. It just seems like I've been open with you, and you haven't told me anything." He only called me Isabella when we were fighting, and that's been happening quite often.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't inform you about my father. I didn't think you'd want to hear how rich and powerful he was because he's a big-time movie producer. I didn't think you'd care that he owned three banks, the entire Starbucks corporation, and he owned most of Laguna Beach. Plus, I didn't think you would fucking care that if something ever happened to him, I get everything! I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything because I didn't want you to think I'm a spoiled princess who has daddy wrapped around her little finger," I screamed. I couldn't believe he was mad because I didn't tell him all about my father. I knew he just wanted to get to know me better, and understand, but I didn't want him to think I was spoiled.

"I didn't think that," he said quietly. "I was just curious. Next time I know not to ask you something."

"Edward, I'm sorry. Normally when people find out about my father, they think I'm a spoiled brat and they don't want to talk to me. It's either that, or they use me because of who my father is. When I first meet people, I normally don't tell them my last name. Being Charlie Swan's daughter has a lot of perks."

"I can imagine." I could tell he was still mad, since he wasn't looking at me. I sighed heavily and leaned back into the seat.

"We're going to be one of those couples, aren't we?" I asked quietly.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"You know, one of those couples who fight and argue constantly? Kind of like in the Notebook. You're Noah and I'm Allie," I told him, trying to lighten the mood.

"So, if I'm Noah, that means I'm going to build you a huge house in a desperate attempt to win you back, while I drink all the time. SInce you're Allie, that means you're going to fall in love with another guy, then come back to visit me and we're going to have sex all over the huge house while she's engaged?"

"Boys never understand that movie," I grumbled. "What I meant by it was that as many obstacles came between Noah and Allie, they still ended up with each other because their love was amazing. It was supposed to be a good thing until you had to ruin it."

"I like your comparison a lot better than mine," he said, looking at me for the first time.

"I'm glad. Let's just get back to camp, this whole ransom shit is really killing my nerves."

* * *

The rest of the car ride was silent, which I was grateful for. I felt bad for snapping at Edward all the time, while all he wanted to know was more about my life. I had to remember that he wasn't with me my entire life, even though it felt that way. Finally we reached camp, and I took the briefcase straight to my room. Edward walked back to his dorm, without saying one word to me. I didn't think he was that mad. I fell back on my bed and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked coming out of the bathroom. Rosalie put down the magazine she was reading to listen.

"Nothing, Edward and I fought all day. He's pissed at me."

"Aw Bells," Alice said. "What did you two fight about?"

"I didn't want him to know that my father owned most of Laguna, plus a few banks, and Starbucks. I hate it when people find that out, and he bitched when he heard bits and pieces about my life."

"Wait, your dad owns _Starbucks_?!" Rose exclaimed.

"See! This," gesturing towards Rose, who was now blushing. "is the type of reactions I try to avoid!"

"Sorry, it is a bit of a shock though, Bells."

"I know. It's just weird having to explain it to people."

"Bella, you know I'm always on your side for everything," Alice said. "But Edward does deserve to know. He just wants to know more about you."

"I know, I know. It's just that, what if he starts treating me differently? Like, using me once he finds out?"

"He would never, he loves you too much. He loves you without you're money."

"What if he doesn't love me with my money. I mean, I know he knows that Charlie's a movie producer, but owning all that other shit? I hate it when people find out I basically have unlimited money because they think I take it for granted while I know Charlie works his ass off to give me a great life."

"Trust me, I know he'll feel the same way about you."

"God, Bella, you're the oddest person sometimes. Most people are worried that someone won't like them because they have no money. You on the other hand are worried that Edward won't love you anymore because you have more money than God!" Rosalie said.

"Alice, how many times did I get screwed over by guys? One time on a date, this kid was memorizing my credit card number so he could get into my account."

"She's right. I remember this one time when I heard this kid Vinny, who she liked, telling his friends the only reason he asked Bella out was because she could probably get him into a bunch of clubs. Emmett went after him, and Bella completely cussed the kid out. I was so proud," Alice said, wiping away a fake tear.

"Wow, that must suck. I went through the same shit. When my parents first opened this camp, everyone wanted to get to know me. The reason it's not 'campy' here, like forests and shit, is because my parents figured kids in California needed a safe place to chill and meet new people."

"True, it's terrible how guys use girls who have money. Oh, and I'm so glad it's not campy here."

"Bells, you should talk to Edward about how you feel, and just talk about your life. I promise you he'd be interested."

"I guess I should, but we need the money at the basketball courts by 7."

"Yeah, and its 12:00. We have seven hours. Don't worry about it, I'll come get you two when we put the money there."

"Wait, what am I missing?"

"Oh right, we came up with a plan," Rose said. "We're going to hide in the bushes and wait to see who comes to pick up the briefcase. Once they come, the boys are going to tackle him to find out who he is."

"That sounds completely safe," I said sarcastically? Are they kidding me? Kidnappers are ruthless and evil. "Any smart criminal carries a weapon with them, and God knows how insane this person is. We're going to need protection."

"I'm sure we'll be safe. Besides, it's not like anyone here has any type of weapons!" Rose exclaimed. Alice and I exchanged quick looks at each other, but Rose caught them. "Wait, you two have weapons? Like a knife right?"

"Not exactly a knife," Alice started, but I looked at her and she shut up.

"Come on guys. You're not going to tell me?!"

Alice and I were having one of our 'silent' conversations, just by using our eyes. I knew Rose should probably know. I nodded my head to Alice, and she sighed.

"Alright, I don't know if you're going to believe me or not, but my cousin's in the mafia. That's how I know George so well," I said. Rosalie looked at Alice who nodded in confirmation, and Rose bursted out laughing. Alice and I stared at her in disbelief.

"That is the funniest thing I've ever heard. Now seriously, tell me."

"She just did," Alice said. "My cousin is in it, too. You have to swear not to tell anyone though." Suddenly, the smile on Rose's face was gone. She had realized we were serious.

"So, you are serious?"

"Yes, and Alice and I get uh, weapon deliveries frequently. Our cousins are extremely overprotective of us."

"Oh my God! Am I going to die now because you told me?!" Rose screamed. Alice and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"No, my cousin Anthony told us that we can tell the people we trust completely, just as long as you don't mention or even hint about it. No one knows about the amount of shit me and Alice have."

"Damn, okay. Where do you keep it?"

"I made a false bottom in the armoire last year. I keep all my stuff there. Bella's is in a compartment under her bed."

"Oh," was all Rose could choke out. I decided I wasn't going to show her all the stuff we had. It's amazing how many secrets I hide from people, from the connections I have to the amount of money I have. I guess over the years I've learned that you can only trust a certain amount of people, and everyone else you have to hide from. _Oh well, that's life right?_

* * *

**Well, well, well. Isn't Bella and Alice filled with surprises?! I bet no one would have even thought they had mafia connections, I didn't even think I would go down that road. But, it came to me & I thought, what the hell? I hope this chapter was good, I'm working on the next chapter soon :) Remember, vote in the poll on my profile! One way or another, almost all of those people are going to make a reappearance in this story, but I figured I'd give the one you guys wanted the most a good story line. Should get pretty interesting!**


	24. Chapter 24: Truth's Out

**Hi everyone! I figured I'd explain why I took the mafia turn in this story. I felt the need to make Bella more, edgy, since she had a lot of hidden secrets. Most of them came out in last chapter and this chapter, but I'll probably come up with some more. So, please, don't think I'm all for violence, because I'm not, but I just think the story needs some more drama and edge to it. Like there's not enough, right? :P**

* * *

**Previously:**

_It's amazing how many secrets I hide from people, from the connections I have to the amount of money I have. I guess over the years I've learned that you can only trust a certain amount of people, and everyone else you have to hide from. _Oh well, that's life right?

* * *

**Music:**

_Till I Collapse - Eminem_

* * *

"Emmett, can I talk to you about something?" I said. I needed to know what really happened down at the beach, and Edward wasn't answering my calls. _I'll take care of him later._ Something wasn't adding up to his story. I didn't understand what compelled him to say he killed Mike, if he really didn't.

"Surely. What's up, Bells?"

"Okay, first I want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. I just need to know what really happened down at the beach."

"Bella, I told you. Why don't you believe me?"

"There's just parts that aren't adding up. Like, wouldn't Mike scream if you broke both of his legs, or if you even stabbed him? Em, the beach was silent except for the noise from the party and me crying. I just don't understand why you would say you killed him if you really didn't."

"Bells, I promised you he would never hurt you. You're like my little sister, and when I saw he got further than at the party a while ago, it felt like I completely let you down. I went to go after him, but he got up from the sand quicker than me. I tackled him and he was unconscious when I walked over to you two. I went to go finish him off, but he was gone."

"H-he's still out there?" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. This just made the pained expression on face even worse. I hated how much hurt I was causing him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. He got away from me. I completely let you down," Emmett said quickly, sitting on his bed and putting his face in his hands. I sat by his side and put my head on his shoulder. I have never seen Emmett so vulnerable before, I've never even seen him cry.

"Emmett, you did not let me down at all. Please, don't beat yourself up because of this. You know as well as I do that you can't save me from everything. Maybe my card was up a long time ago, and you just intervening with fate has caught up with me."

"Bella, don't say that, please. Just think positive. We're giving whoever the money tonight, it'll be all over."

"Em, you didn't kill Mike. He disappeared! What the hell do they have against us now!?"

"That's true. I actually came up with a plan before, since I was here alone. I was thinking, you still have the, uh, 'gifts' Tony sent last year?"

"Yeah, I do, under my bed. Why?"

"We have to go completely under cover tonight. I want to catch the bastard who thinks he's got something on us. We're going to hide-out around the bleachers. Once whoever comes to pick up the money, I'll tackle them. While Edward and I hold him down, you and Alice interrogate him or do whatever the fuck you want to do."

"Rose said the same plan, kind of. Except, her plan included six of us, not four."

"Bella, I can't put Rosalie in that kind of danger. Plus, the four of us are the only ones with protection."

"Emmett, she knows. Alice and I told her before. We'll give them guns, but the cheap ones we have. There's no need for them to carry around the big shit."

"Okay, I'll go tell Jasper about the plan. But Bella, I don't think you should wander around alone anymore. Newton is still out there, and I'm really sorry about that. I should have finished him off."

"Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault. Anyway, I need to go talk to Edward."

"You sure all you two are gonna do is talk?" he teased, and I punched him in the shoulder hard. "Ow!"

"You're such a perv, Em. No, but all we're going to do is talk. All we've been doing is fighting, this entire day. Just because I didn't tell him some stuff about my life. Maybe I don't want him to know!"

"Bells, you gotta let him in. Don't worry how he'll react when he finds out about Charlie, and Renee and all that other fun stuff you manage to hide from him. He already knows you're cousin's in the mafia, so you don't have to worry about telling him that lovely detail."

"Emmett, it's not funny. You know as well as I do how hard I try to keep my dirty little secrets to myself. It's hard having someone know every detail about you, and trusting them they won't leave."

"Bella, that's what it means to love someone."

"Wow, you know, for a big guy, you're quite sentimental and sensitive."

"Well, what can I say? I'm pretty amazing." I shook my head at his comment, and kissed him on the cheek before I left. I was glad I finally knew what _really _happened on the beach, since what I thought happened was a lie.

* * *

I walked down to Edward's room and knocked on the door. No answer, but I heard noises. I turned the door knob, and it was unlocked. When I opened the door, I saw Edward laying on his couch, listening to music. He looked up to see who walked in, but then he looked back down.

"What? You're that mad at me you can't even say hi?" I said.

"Hi."

"Alright, if you're going to be like that, I won't tell you whatever you fucking wanted to know!" I said. I was tired of him being moody and pissy. "I will tell you that Newton isn't dead though." That certainly caught his attention.

"What?!" he bellowed. He sat up on the couch, and he had a menacing look in his eyes. His normal, clear green eyes were now dark, and cloudy.

"Shut up you douche!" I sat on his bed, directly across from him. "I just got finished talking to Emmett, he didn't kill Mike. He never had the chance. Do NOT say or do anything to him, Edward. He feels bad enough already, like he let me down. He never got the chance to finish him off because he thought Mike was unconscious when he came over to tell us to leave. When Emmett got back to Mike, he was gone."

"You're not going anywhere by yourself, do you understand me?"

"I'm not a fucking child, Edward!"

"Yeah, and you're not completely safe either! What if Newton decides to go after you again, and soon? You know how far he got on the beach, he could get all the way tonight!"

"Stop doing that! Stop being angry with me when you know as well as I do that you're scared senseless!" He was momentarily stunned when I said that, and I knew I hit a sore spot. He thought I needed him to be strong for me, while all I needed was him being there. He instantly sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into an embrace. I started silently crying, trying to wipe away as many tears as possible.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just don't know what to do, I feel like I can't help you."

"Just be there for me. I don't need people telling me it'll be okay, because it won't. Once we give the ransom and go through with Emmett's plan, maybe I'll feel safer."

"What's his plan?"

"That we go after whoever comes to pick up the money."

"I'm not comfortable with you being there, Bella. How are you going to protect yourself?"

"I have a 9 millimeter pistol, plus a semi-automatic firearm under my bed. God know what else I've accumulated over the years!"

"And you have those why?"

"Please, don't act like you don't know about you're cousin Ciccio and the family business he's running in New York." I told him, turning around to look at him.

"So I'm guessing your related to Anthony? Or is it Sal?" he asked me, and I heard the anger in his tone.

"Do not get angry with me because I'm related to them. I happen to love my family, thank you very much. Just because you think I'm your sweet, innocent Bella doesn't mean I am!" I screamed at him, getting off the bed to stand up.

"Well I wouldn't fucking know because you don't tell me shit!" Edward screamed, standing up as well. I looked into his eyes, and even though his voice was filled with anger, his eyes were sad. I reached up and touched his cheek.

"That's why I came here. I was going to tell you whatever you wanted to know about me, even though I hate telling people." I sat down on his bed again, and he followed. I leaned on his shoulder, trying to gather as much courage as possible to answer all his questions.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it when I let people too close and into my business. It's probably something I picked up from being around my uncle Paul all the time, but I've become really guarded over the years. I realized that people didn't like me for me, but who my father was. I _need_ you to understand that I don't take the amount of money my father makes for granted. He does it for me because he wants me to have a great life, a life he was worried about never being able to give me."

"I know you're not spoiled. You're one of the most selfless people I've ever met."

"I'm not all that great, but thanks. So, ask away. What do you want to know?"

"What else don't I know about you Bella? I mean, I wish I could read your mind to get to know you better because I feel like you're not opening up to me."

"Alright, I'll tell you something no one knows but me and my cousin Anthony. I was raped when I was thirteen."

"What?" Edward exclaimed. No one knew I was raped, not Alice or Emmett, not even my own father.

"I was raped in a warehouse in Hollywood. It was during my eight grade class trip, and I somehow got distracted and wandered off by myself on one of the backlots of a movie being filmed. I thought I heard someone behind me, but I thought nothing of it. I got pulled into a huge building where they stored props for movies, and I was raped. I didn't leave the warehouse at all, and people started to worry. Anthony found me in the warehouse, and he swore he would find the guy who raped me. I had to tell everyone I just got lost, and I was fine, even though I wasn't. Anthony took me to a few therapy sessions, he really helped me through it. He found the guy, and he took him hostage. When I was with Ant one day, he said he wanted to show me something. I followed him to his basement, and I saw the guy who raped me locked in a cage. He had this disgusting, lust filled, hungry looked on his face, and I instantly wanted to hurt him .."

"Did you?" Edward asked quietly. I wasn't sure if I should tell him the next part, he might never look at me the same way again.

"Yes," I whispered in a barely audible voice. "I took one of the pistols laying around, and I shot him. No major places that would kill him, but I did a good amount of damage." I refused to make eye contact with him, and I felt him stiffen next to me when he heard that I shot the guy. "I'm s-sorry, I shouldn't h-have told y-you." I said through sobs.

"Shh," he said, rocking me back and forth. "It's alright, I'm not mad. Just shocked, I never knew you had it in you."

"There's a lot you don't know. I told you I was an emotional wreck. That was one of the reasons I started to drink starting freshman year. I still don't understand why you want anything to do with me, Edward. I'm a fucking wreck, and I've been through so much shit that most people don't go through their entire life."

"I love you, Isabella. Don't ever doubt that. It hurts me when you're upset or hurt. It's even worse for me when I know I'm causing your pain. I hate arguing with you, screaming at you."

"We bring out the worst in each other I guess," I teased. He laughed lightly, then placed a kiss on my forehead. I laid down on his bed, turning over so I was on my stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me about your life back in Laguna. I mean, I find out you're a godmother in the bank, plus that your dad owns the bank, and Laguna."

"Don't forget about Starbucks," I mumbled, and I saw his face was filled with shock. "Please, I got enough of those looks from Rosalie today when she found out about that one. I didn't think you'd care about my life in Laguna. Yeah, I'm Liv's daughter's godmother, only because I offered to have her when Liv didn't think she'd be able to carry another child."

"What?! You were going to have a kid?"

"Liv had complications during Brayden's birth, and it left him with some disabilities. She wanted to have another kid, but she was scared that it would end up like Brayden, maybe worse. Liv is one of my good friends, and when she said she was pregnant, but was going to get rid of it to save it from living a half-life, I said I would have the baby for her, then give it to her. I was fifteen, and I didn't see it as a big deal, but I'm glad Liv said no. Annalisa Isabella is my goddaughter because Liv felt like I should be apart of her daughter's life since I offered to have her."

"Wow," was all he could say. I have never opened up to someone like this, and I know my life so dramatic it doesn't sound possible. I even shocked myself when I told him I was raped, a secret no one knew about. "I would have never thought you went through so much."

"No one would have ever guessed, I hide it too well," I said meekly. I looked over at the clock and saw it said 6:00. "Looks like we have an hour before everything happens. Maybe I should go get ready."

"You're not going anywhere by yourself. I'll get my stuff together quick here, then we'll go to your room to meet up with everyone." He walked towards his closet to get out clothes and guns from the opening in the wall.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked, walking towards him to give him a quick kiss.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing," he told me, leaning down to kiss me again. He immediately deepened the kiss, and I felt the urgency in the kiss. It was as if he was worried something would go wrong tonight. I pulled away, and helped him get his stuff together.

* * *

Once Edward was ready, we left his room to get Emmett. Edward looked amazing in his black, fitted shirt and black sweatpants. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, and every time he caught me staring, I would blush. I knocked on Emmett's door then I walked in with Edward. Emmett was wearing a black tank with black sweatpants, like Edward's. He put on a button up shirt, trying to conceal the gun. After helping him hide his weapon, the three of us walked to mine and Alice's room. People were giving us strange looks, but I bet we did look out of place. I mean, I had two built guys dressed in all black bringing me to my dorm, I would think something was up if I saw it. I walked into my room, and I saw Alice, Rose, and Jasper were dressed too.

"Bella! Come on, hurry up and get changed. Clothes are in the bathroom for you," Alice said, pushing me into the bathroom. Laid out on the sink was a black V-neck sweater, black solos, and my black Coach sneakers. I got dressed, fixed my hair, and walked out of the bathroom. I noticed Alice and Rosalie were wearing outfits similar to mine. I walked over to my bed and pulled out my pistol. I needed to be ready for whatever happened tonight, and I needed feel safe.

"It's 6:30, we should get down there now if we want this plan to work," I said with authority. One thing I learned hanging out with Anthony almost every day when I was younger was how to take control of a situation.

"Let's head out. Whatever happens tonight, it happens and it's over with. I'm sure we can cover it up some how," Alice said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. It's probably some jackass whose trying to get a rise out of us, but we need to take all the precautions necessary." Emmett said. Jasper and Rose nodded weakly. I felt terrible putting them into this situation. I felt terrible putting everyone's lives in jeopardy. I knew we were in this together, but I didn't know if we would make it out together, and that's what scared me.

* * *

**What did you think? Everyones opinion means everything to me, and I hope I'm not starting to disappoint. I'm really glad that everyone who've read up to this chapter is still interested. I hate it when people just read the first chapter and don't even give the rest of the story a chance, but they decide to review saying it was boring. **

**I respect everyone's opinion, so please let me know what you think. I have a lot of ideas in my head, but they don't fit in with the story just yet, so I'm going to have to give it time. Remember to vote in the poll!**

**OH! And there's some type of twilight awards in stories or something like that. Well, one of my FAVORITE stories, 'Welcome to Drama Academy' is up for nomination, for vote for it! It's such an amazing fanfic, and if you haven't read it, then you need to. Sorry for such a long author's note! LOL**


	25. Chapter 25: Stronger

**Previously:**

_I felt terrible putting everyone's lives in jeopardy. I knew we were in this together, but I didn't know if we would make it out together, and that's what scared me._

* * *

**Music:**

_When It All Falls Apart - The Veronicas_

* * *

"Let's just get this over with, before I rethink this," Jasper said. I've noticed he was the most rational in the group, and Emmett's plan is extremely irrational. We headed towards the bleachers, and thank God it was empty. Emmett placed the briefcase under the bleachers, then headed back towards the bushes where we were stationed.

I sat on the ground, playing with the leaves and sticks around me. I was trying to figure out my game plan tonight, and trying to focus my thoughts. Edward wasn't as distant towards me as he was earlier, but he still stayed away. I suddenly regretted telling him about getting raped and torturing the guy who did it. Charlie never intended on me becoming such a violent person, but it was part of me. _Well, at least he doesn't know what else happened_. Maybe I shouldn't have opened up to him, as much as he wanted to.

I sighed heavily and laid down on the ground to look at the stars. I noticed Edward joined me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders while I laid my head on his chest.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Everything thing will work out in the end," he whispered.

"Nothings going to be okay, Edward," I said, tears were silently rolling down my cheeks. "I'm not strong anymore. All I do is cry, and I'm not only hurting the people I care the most about, but I'm hurting myself. If this ransom shit doesn't work, I'm giving myself up."

"No shot. You're not doing anything that will put you in danger."

"Guys!" Alice whisper-shouted. "It's 7:00!"

It was as if the earth stood still when we saw the figured approach the briefcase. He wore a dark sweatshirt and jeans, with a baseball hat and sunglasses covering any recognizable features. As he was about to pick up the suitcase, Emmett ran out of the bushes and tackled him. Edward and Jasper were right behind him, making sure whoever Emmett was holding down didn't try to escape. I started walking towards the guys, slowly, and I noticed Alice was behind me. Rosalie panicked and stayed behind.

"Bella, go back," Edward said. I knew he was concerned, but I was too pissed off to care. I wanted to know who was threatening my friends, and ruining the life I had rebuilt myself.

"I'm. Not. A. Little. Girl. Edward. I can take care of myself," I snapped. I bent over the guy being pinned down by Emmett, and Alice was standing across from me. The guy started licking his lips and squirming, trying to get closer to me. I slapped him across the face.

"Feisty, I like it," he said. I smacked him again before I pulled off his sunglasses and hat. _Mike_. I stumbled backwards and fell, hitting the ground hard.

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?!" I screamed.

"We're meant to be, Bella! Why do you think we keep meeting? It's fate, and you can't mess with fate."

"If this is supposed to be my fate, I might as well fucking kill myself right now," I mumbled. Everyone was still in shock that it was Mike on the ground. Emmett had taken out his gun and shoved it in Mike's stomach, threatening to shoot him if he did anything. Edward came over to my side and held me, while Mike watched with jealous eyes.

"Why are you still with him while you know you love me. Remember the first day I came to Laguna? It was like love at first sight for the both of us."

"I felt bad for you. I was being nice to you because you were the new kid. If I knew you were going to get all stalker on me, I would have never even looked at you."

"Baby, what about that night at the party? What we have is special."

"Never. Call. Me. Baby. I don't want anything to do with you, Michael! I _hate_ you so much. I don't think you know how hard it's been for me to rebuild my life after what you did to me!"

"I'm going to have you, Bella." Once he said those words, I heard Emmett grunt and roll off of Mike. Mike suddenly stood up and grabbed me from Edward's arms. When Edward went to fight back, Mike put Emmett's gun to Edward's head. I screamed, and I told Edward not to worry about me, and that I loved him. Mike heard me say those three words to Edward, and I pulled away from everyone.

"Mike, please." I whimpered, as he was about to do the worst thing any guy could do to a girl.

"I told you I always get what I want, Bella." he told me simply. I started searching for my gun as he was taking away whatever innocence I gained back from the last time I was raped. Finally, I found my gun, and I raised it to his head.

"This is the last fucking time you ever do this to me, or any other girl you become obsessed with. Fuck. You." The gun shot echoed in the forest that he pulled me in. Mike Newton was finally dead, and there was no way he could harm me anymore. I put on my underwear and bra so I was covered, and I laid in the forest crying until I was found.

I couldn't believe it happened again. I promised myself it would never, and now I bet Edward definitely would never want me since I'm not a virgin anymore, and I've been brutally raped twice. I didn't even think he would be able to look at me the same way anymore. I vaguely heard footsteps running towards me when I sat up. I saw Edward and everyone running towards me, plus a few police officers.

"He's d-dead," I whimpered as Edward pulled me into his arms. I tried to escape his grasp so he wouldn't have to look at or touch me, but he just tightened his hold.

"Miss, is there a reason you shot him?" one of the officers asked.

"Self-defense. He raped me."

"You had a the gun why?"

"Protection. This isn't the first fucking time he went after me! This is the first time he got all the way though!"

"Miss, I know you're in an emotional state right now, but you need to calm down. I know being raped is hard, but it's not the end of the world."

"Right, being raped once isn't. A second time? Yeah, it's basically the end of my world. Plus, the first time getting pregnant from it is so fan-fucking-tastic!" I screamed, then covered my mouth with my hands. _What did I just do?_

"Oh. My. God," all my friends said in unison. I looked up at Edward to see if I could read his emotions, and he looked shocked, angry, confused. I started crying heavier now, squirming to be released from his death grip.

"Please, officers, no one knows about the first time. The guy just disappeared, I can't let anyone else find out. Mike Newton was a creep who kept trying to get more out of me. I was always nice to him, and he took advantage of it."

"Okay, but you're going to be needed in court for this most likely. Is there anyone you need to contact?"

"My cousin, Anthony, but I can take care of that on my own. Please, I would like to leave now."

"Of course. We'll be in contact soon. I'm so sorry for what has happened to you."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" I shrugged. Edward still didn't let go of me, and he carried me out of the forest with everyone. Nobody said anything to me or even looked at me. I knew they were mad, and I definitely deserved it. I didn't tell my best friend about getting pregnant and losing the baby or that I was raped before this. My life was slowly crumbling and it wouldn't take long before it would be completely gone. We got to the dorm room, and Edward laid me down on my bed. Everyone was still completely silent.

"What do you want me to say guys?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice said quietly.

"I couldn't. Anthony told me not too, and I was scared Alice. Do you know how much I wanted to tell you?! It was so hard going through all of that, getting pregnant, losing the baby! I didn't think anyone would look at the me the same way again." I started crying, trying to wipe as many tears away as possible.

"Bella, how could you think that? I'm always going to be here for you. We made that promise in 5th grade. You know I would have helped you out with anything if you had just told me!"

"I'm s-sorry. A-Anthony s-said it would be e-easier if no one k-knew. T-That's why I s-spent so m-much time with h-him that one t-time."

"Well, that explains a lot. Did you tell the cops? Was the guy ever caught?" I looked over at Edward, but he was staring at the window. I knew he was repulsed by me because of everything that's happened. Just thinking about that made the tears come out even more.

"A-Anthony found h-him. I s-shot him in t-the l-legs and a-arms, b-but I d-didn't k-kill h-him. I d-don't k-know what h-happened to h-him after t-that." I couldn't look anyone in the eye when I told them this. I felt the weight on the bed shift, and Alice came over to me to comfort me.

"Bella, it's okay. I would have done the same thing, though I probably would have killed him." I looked up at her and I started crying even more. She put my head on her shoulder and rocked me back and forth.

"I'm s-so s-sorry. M-Maybe I s-should j-just l-leave e-everyone h-here a-alone, I'm j-just too m-much t-trouble to h-handle."

"Bella," Rosalie said. "Don't think like that. You're not trouble at all, you're just a magnet for trouble." I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood, so I gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah, Bells," Emmett said, sitting on the bed next to Rosalie. "Just because bad things happen to you doesn't mean your a bad person."

"He's right," Jasper said. "You're probably one of the strongest people I know. To be able to go through so much that you've went through, and still be able to smile and enjoy life, it's amazing."

"I'm not going to be the same anymore," I said quietly.

"Don't let this ruin you, Bella. The court can't charge you for defending yourself. Plus, the gun is registered, and it was given for protection. You're going to be fine."

"I don't know. It's going to be all over the news, and Charlie is going to insist that I go home. I can't do all those interviews, I can't face everyone back in Laguna now! What are they going to say about me Alice?!"

"If you go back to Laguna, I'm coming with you. I'll make sure Charlie understands what happened, and anyone who says anything about you will regret it."

"I'm coming too. There is no way anyone is going to come near you on my watch," Emmett said.

"Jasper and I will be there too. We both love you, Bella." Rose said. Again, I looked at Edward. He didn't say anything or even look at me. I couldn't understand why he was mad at me. It's probably because I'm too screwed up for him.

* * *

Alice noticed that I was looking at Edward, and she decided that she'd give us some alone time. I grabbed her wrist and told her I needed her to stay, but she told me it's for the best. I shifted uncomfortably on my bed when it was only Edward and me. He turned around to look at me, but I couldn't look at him.

"Bella," he said.

"You don't have to say it. I already know I'm too fucked up for you to be with."

"You were pregnant?"

"When I got raped the first time, I got pregnant. I was going into the second trimester, no one noticed I was getting bigger. I had a miscarriage."

"Oh."

"Listen, I completely understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I know I'm fucked up, and fucked up things happen to me. You don't deserve me, you deserve so much better. Someone who isn't as screwed up as I am. Someone who didn't loose their virginity because of rape."

"Well, you're right on one thing, I certainly don't deserve you. Bella, you're absolutely perfect. Just because you were raped doesn't mean you're not a virgin, you have to give that up willingly. Like Jasper said, you're one of the strongest people we know. I love you, Bella. Remember that."

"Then why wouldn't you look at me before! I needed to know that you still loved me. Edward, every time something like this happens to me, my life falls apart completely! You know how in tabloids, they talk about my father. Saying how his 'little princess' has the easiest life anyone could ask for. Well, look at me! I don't know how much more I can take."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get my thoughts collected. I thought I was going to lose you, Bella. I've already lost my parents, I don't think I could lose you too."

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that now. Uh, this isn't going to be a repeat of the first time you got raped, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to have the bastard's kid right?"

"I'm on birth control, ever since that happened."

"Good," he said, walking towards the bed. He got on the bed and rolled on top of me. "Because the only kid I want you to have his mine in the future."

"Of course. Anything for you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss me. All my fears of him leaving evaporated because he sees a future, with me, of all people. I felt my eyelids getting heavier as I heard Alice walk in with Rose.

"They're so cute together, we should tell them tomorrow," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, let them have one more peaceful night together, they both deserve it." Alice said. I had no idea what they were talking about, and I started to get anxious. What if everything wasn't going to be okay in the end? I don't even want to consider life without Edward, because that wouldn't even be life at all. What if I had no choice in the matter though? I shivered, and Edward pulled me closer. Alice was right, I deserved one more peaceful night in Edward's arms. Tomorrow I'll handle whatever I need to, with or without him.

* * *

**That was an intense chapter to write. I refuse to go into full detail about what happen when Bella was attacked by Mike. I'll try my best to get a few more chapters in before I go away, but I can't guarantee anything. Plus, when I get back from vacation, I go back to school about four days after that. So, I'll try my best to update frequently, but I won't promise anything except I that I won't forget about this story. :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Press Conference

**Previously:**

_I had no idea what they were talking about, and I started to get anxious. What if everything wasn't going to be okay in the end? I don't even want to consider life without Edward, because that wouldn't even be life at all. What if I had no choice in the matter though? I shivered, and Edward pulled me closer. Alice was right, I deserved one more peaceful night in Edward's arms. Tomorrow I'll handle whatever I need to, with or without him._

* * *

**Music:**

_Love Remains the Same - Gavin Rossdale_

* * *

Waking up because of the sun is never a fun thing; waking up because of Emmett is even worse. He decided it would be funny if he started to shake the bed and scream "Earthquake!" Naturally, I jumped up and fell out of bed, and everyone doubled over with laughter. I groaned and flipped them all off.

"I've been woken up at this ungodly hour why?" I asked while going through my drawers to get clothes.

"Well, you have a press conference in an hour," Alice said. "Don't worry, we're all going with you and answering questions with you. Your outfit is laying on the counter in the bathroom."

"Press conference?! On what!"

"You did kind of shoot a guy, Bells," Emmett said.

"How do people know already! Oh my God, I'm going to jail! I'm going to ruin Charlie's career, and we're going to be poor! What have I done? I should have just let him rape me."

"Don't _ever_ say that," Edward said. "I doubt this will ruin Charlie's career, you're not going to jail for defending yourself, and if you leave here, we're all leaving."

"He's right, Bella," Alice said. "You're going to have to deal with us the rest of your life. Get used to it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I walked into the bathroom and found my DKNY black dress pants, black lace tank, and grey wrap shirt. After straightening my hair and putting on light make-up, I realized I never told Charlie what happened. "Shit!" I yelled. I sat down in the tub and rubbed my temples. Edward came into the bathroom to see what happened.

"I never called Charlie! He's gonna freak!"

"I took care of it already. He's coming to the press conference," Alice said.

"This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't?" I said sarcastically. I was silently praying that this wouldn't ruin everything Charlie's done for me, everything my mother couldn't do for me. I would never be able to live with myself if I ruined Charlie.

"Oh, uh, Bella?" Emmett said. "You know how you said this day is getting better and better? Well, I think the best part is waiting outside the door for you."

"Emmett, what the fuck are you talking about!?"

"Come see for yourself." I walked over to the door and I looked out the peep hole, only to find about ten reporters waiting for me.

"How do they know what happened already? Oh my God, I'm going to become a shut-in if they don't leave!"

"Don't worry, we'll get you out and you don't have to answer any questions." Alice said, handing me Edward's sweatshirt and over-sized sunglasses. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

_"Ms. Swan, why did you kill him?"_

_"How will this affect your father's upcoming movie?"_

Questions we're being screamed at me, but I didn't answer anyone. I buried my face in Edward's chest as he led me through the swarm of reporters. We reached the parking garage, and camera flashes were going off. _Stupid paparazzi._ Once everyone was safely in Jasper's car, we left to go to the press conference.

"I'm so screwed. Everything that I've been hiding my entire life is going to come out, and it's going to bite me in the ass. Fucking karma."

"Nothing's going to come out unless you tell, or you've told someone other than us. No one here is telling anyone what you told us," Rose said.

"I really don't know what I did to deserve you guys. Like, every time I think God wants me to live the worst life for someone who everyone thinks has the most perfect life, he gave me you."

We drove the rest of the way in silence, just thinking about the events that have happened. The bet between Alice and Edward, Edward saving me on the beach, the week I was in a shell, the Twilight ball, the kidnapping, the ransom ..

"Shit!" I exclaimed, and I startled everyone. "Where is Jess and Lauren?"

"Uh, kidnapped?" Emmett said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I mean, we killed Mike, they could be anywhere."

"She's right. Someone tell the police, maybe they can find them," Jasper said. Alice called the police and informed them about Jessica and Lauren. They promised they would get a team together to find them.

* * *

Walking into the building that held press conference was one of the scariest moments of my life. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as we walked into the building. The six of us walked in as a wall, trying to ignore the questions being thrown at us. A women wearing a headset and carrying a clipboard told us to sit behind the table. I scanned the crowd, looking for Charlie. I noticed him sitting in back, with Arianna of all people.

"She must be so ecstatic right now," I muttered.

"What? Who?" Edward asked.

"My dad brought his gold digging girlfriend here. She's been waiting for me to fuck up so badly that I'm all over the news and about to go to jail," I told him under my breath.

"You know you have to introduce me to your father, right? I would let you meet my parents, but visiting day isn't for a few weeks," he joked. I felt terrible that he was hurting on the inside about his parents, and I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was be there for him, and pray that it was enough.

"Next time you go, I'll come with you," I whispered.

"Bella, you don-" he started but I put a finger over his lips to make him stop.

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today," I teased, grinning up at him.

"Well, I," Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss.

"I love you, too." I looked over at Charlie, to see if he saw mine and Edward's tiny public display of affection. Thankfully, he didn't. _Maybe no one saw it._

"Okay everyone! This press conference begins now. You pick who you want to answer questions from, it's pretty simple," the coordinator said. I took a deep breath, and Edward rubbed small circles in my back reassuringly. As soon as the coordinator walked off stage, the cameras turned on and the reporters immediately started asking questions. I picked a reporter sitting the in second row, who was slightly balding and wearing a black suit.

"Jack Herring from Daily News. Miss Swan, what was your relation with Michael Newton?"

"He came to my high school in 10th grade. Everyone shunned him for being the new kid, but I figured we were all new once, I'd be nice to him. He followed me everywhere, even when I wish he didn't." The reporter sat down as another stood up.

"Jennifer Ramsley, L.A. Times. So, you're saying that Mr. Newton became a stalker?"

"Yes. I tried to be as nice as possible, turning him down, but he never got the hint. Instead, he always took the opposite meaning of what I was saying."

"David Yales, Orange County Register. What events occurred that led up to you killing Newton in the forest?"

I took a deep breath, this was the question I was dreading to answer. "He had tried to rape me at a party, and if it wasn't for my friend, Emmett over here, it would have happened. I thought I had escaped him when I came here, but sadly I didn't. He tried in a parking garage, and got extremely far on the beach. That's when he went missing. Some acquaintances of ours were kidnapped, and we gathered ransom money. Mike came to collect the money, and he took me hostage where he raped me. I shot in him self defense." The entire room was silent for a moment, taking in what I had just told them. I felt tears running down my face silently, and Edward reached up to wipe them away. That set off a whole new round of questions.

"Debra Conway, Star magazine. Mr. Cullen, right? What is your relationship like with Ms. Swan?" Edward looked at me, trying to figure out what to say. I sighed, and shrugged.

"Ms. Swan and I are very close. We've known each other for years, since we were little."

"Ben Jones, OK! Magazine. How are you related to the Cullens?"

"I'm their nephew." A young reporter with red hair stood up to ask Edward a question.

"Victoria Messing, People Magazine. Is it true that Mrs. Cullen's sister and brother-in-law are in jail for a drug bust?" I felt Edward stiffen next to me, and I rubbed soothing circles in his hand with my thumb. No one knew about that they were his parents, except his aunt and uncle and myself.

"Yes, that is true." Luckily, each reporter was only allowed one question each.

"James Messing, also with People Magazine. Are you in anyway related to Mrs. Cullen's brother-in-law and sister?"

"Yes, but I don't see them as my parents anymore. They're just two people who gave birth to me. My aunt and uncle have been more like parents to me then my real mother and father."

"Is this press conference over?" I asked, and everyone in the room turned to me. "I believe everyone got suitable answers from each and every one of us, and I think you have asked enough questions to pry into our private lives."

"Miss Swan, do you believe that you've ruined your father's career with your act of self defense?" A blonde asked from the corner of the room.

"No, Renee," I sneered her name, "I don't believe I ruined my father's career. He has done everything in his power to give me the life he felt I deserved. I will be forever grateful for what he's done for me, everything you haven't done for me. My father is a hard-working man who cares deeply for me, and I love him so much. He didn't walk out on our family when things got rough. He stood by us, never giving up, because Charlie is strong. You're just a coward, Renee. Always have been one, and always will." I couldn't believe Renee showed up after all these years. What did she want from my life?

"Okay," the coordinator said, trying to end anymore outburst. "That is the conclusion to this press conference. Everyone can leave now."

* * *

Alice came over to me to comfort me, along with Emmett. They knew how hard it was on me when Renee left, and now she was back in my life. A life I built without her, and a life I intended to keep her as far away from as possible. When all the reporters were out of the building, the only people left were the six of us, Arianna, my father, and Renee. My father came up to me first.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed running into his arms.

"Bella, don't be sorry for anything. I'm so proud of you for doing this, for being so strong."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Bells." We hugged for what felt like hours, and it was over all too quick by the sound of Arianna's nasal voice.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've gotten yourself in a nice amount of trouble there, Isabella. It was only a matter of time before you landed yourself in jail. I told Charlie that you were nothing but trouble, but he didn't listen to me. Maybe now he'll see that daddy's little angel is anything but an angel." Before I could even retaliate by telling Arianna off, my father was one step ahead of me.

"My daughter was taken advantage of by your rapist of a nephew! I should have listened to Bella all along. I know you've been stealing small amounts of money from my bank account since you started dating me, but I thought nothing of it. I want you to leave, Arianna, and never come back. Make sure I get the money you've stolen from me back, one way or another. All 850,000 better be back in my account by the end of next month, or I'll see you in court. That's a promise."

I had never seen my father so menacing before, but when it comes to family, he doesn't hold back.

"You'll regret this Charlie, I'll make sure of it," Arianna said, stepping towards my father. That's when I stepped between them.

"Is that a threat? Do you think that's wise?" I said, threateningly. She whimpered and took a step back as I took a step forward. "I would make sure that the money is back by the end of next month, because who knows what will happen to you?" She nodded her head and quickly left the building, leaving only Renee left to talk to.

"Bella," Renee said, walking up to embrace me.

"Don't touch me! I don't want anything to do with you," I sneered.

"That's no way to talk to your mother. All I want to do is reconcile."

"Your right, that's no way to talk to my mother, and I would never talk to Esme like that. She has been more of a mother figure than you can ever be. I will, however, talk to you however I want."

"Charlie, a little help please?"

"I'm sorry, Renee. Bella has become a bright, young woman. Plus, she has every right to be mad at you."

"Bella, please hear me out. I know I left you and your father, and I'm deeply sorry for that. I just want to be able to be in your life now, to make up for what I missed. I can't help it that I fell out of love with your father, but you should be happy for me. I met a great guy who I'm madly in love with, you should be happy your mother is finally happy."

"Please explain why I should be happy for the woman who left me by my best friend's house because you didn't have enough courage to tell Charlie how you felt! Instead you walked out on us. Now, you're trying to be part of my life again?! How the fuck do you know I want you to be in my life?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Watch your language!"

"No, Renee, you lost the right to tell me what to do a long time ago. You lost that along with my respect. I should thank you though, for making me a strong person. I have the greatest friends anyone could ask for, the greatest boyfriend who I love with all of me. That's right, I love him, a feeling you're incapable of knowing."

"How do you know what love is?" She screamed at me. "How do you know he's not using you to get in your pants? Teenagers aren't capable of love. Look at how Charlie and I ended up!"

"Renee! Do _not_ use our failed relationship to make our daughter afraid to be in love. Just because you are incapable of loving someone, doesn't mean Isabella is!" Charlie said, defending me. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Renee looked over at us and snorted.

"Please, Mrs. .. ?" Edward said.

"Dwyer," Renee said acidly.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I love your daughter so much. We've only known each other for a few weeks, but I'm completely in love with her. I would do anything to make her happy, to hear her laugh, and to see her smile; even if that meant she never wanted to see me again. I would do anything for Bella," Edward said. I turned around to face Edward and I kissed him gently on the lips, not caring that my father and estranged mother was watching. I whispered thank you, and he nodded.

"That's what you say now, Edward. One day, you'll fall out of love. Bella, when that day comes, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Just because you married my father on a whim, then decided he wasn't good enough for you, while in reality you weren't good enough for him, doesn't mean Edward and I don't love each other."

"Bella," she said in a whisper. "I'm just trying to look out for my only daughter, is that so wrong?"

"Yes. Now leave, you've cause enough trouble for everyone."

"I'll leave, Bella, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. You need your mother in your life as much as I need my daughter."

"Thanks for the reminder, I'll call _Esme _when I get home. I miss her dearly." Renee looked at me, then Charlie, with a pleading look in her eyes. I turned away from her, and Charlie looked down.

"Alice, Emmett, it's nice seeing you again. You've both grown up so much, I hardly recognize you."

"Well, that tends to happen when you drop out of my best friend's life, as well as my family's life, almost ten years ago." Alice said coldly.

"Okay, I can see that I'm unwanted here. I'll leave now, but I'll see you all soon. I promise."

"I'll make sure _not _to hold my breath. Goodbye Renee."

Renee looked one last time at all of us, and finally left. I turned around to see how my friends took the unexpected visit from my mother. Alice and Emmett had murderous looks in their eyes, and Jasper and Rosalie just looked shocked. My father was leaning against the wall, rubbing his temples, trying to understand what just happened. I looked at Edward last, and his eyes were filled with concern. I wrapped my around his neck, and he pulled me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Let's go properly introduce you to my dad," I whispered in his ear. I pulled away and took his hand to walk together towards Charlie. "Dad, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. I'm glad Bella found someone in L.A."

"Thank you, Mr. Swan. I'm just lucky that Bella gave me a chance." I blushed when he said that, knowing that it was the truth.

"Please, call me Charlie. I'm sorry about my ex-wife, I can't control what she says."

"It's perfectly fine."

"Dad, as long as you approve of Edward, that's all that matters. I don't give two shits what Renee says, because she's wrong."

"You know Renee isn't going to give up so quickly. She has her mind set on getting close to you, Bella. Make sure she doesn't break you two's relationship, because that will be her main goal."

"Thank you Dad, for everything. I honestly hope I didn't ruin anything for you."

"Nonsense, you just made everything better, as usual. I finally have Arianna out of my life and you're safe from that Newton kid. I'm just upset at the fact that I'm not going to be able to protect you for what's going to happen now."

"What do you mean, Charlie?" Alice asked, walking to my side.

"What he means is, the press is going to have a field day with everything that's happened today. Think about it, famous director Charlie Swan's daughter is dating the offspring of a well-known drug dealers. Plus, with Renee's outburst before, that just adds on more topics reports can go off on," Emmett said.

"You're right, Em. I'm going to be so screwed. The press isn't going to be nice at all. I'm scared."

"Bella, don't worry," Charlie said, taking my hand. "I'll try to get as many reports away from you, but I advise you not to go anywhere alone. The press and paparazzi will be easier to get away from if your with other people."

"Well, Bella won't be going anywhere by herself from now on," Edward told him. "She has all six of us while she's in L.A."

"Yeah, I have everyone while I'm in L.A." _But what about when I'm back in Laguna?_ I knew this was too good to be true, having a great boyfriend and amazing friends. Once I leave Laguna, they're staying in L.A. I don't want to leave them, but I love Laguna. _I guess I'll figure it out when the time comes_.

Edward must have noticed me thinking about the possibility of him leaving, and he squeezed my hand in reassurance.

* * *

Since Charlie was going to Las Vegas to prepare for his next movie, he said we could stay in my house as long as we wanted. He just told us to stay out of trouble. My house was right on the beach, in an exclusive area. The Cullen's still owned their house in across the street from me. My house was huge. It was three stories, having ten bedrooms, each with their own full bathrooms. On the first floor was where me and Alice had multiple sleepovers, always falling asleep in front of my 100" flat screen TV. The kitchen was on the first floor, too. Everything was either black metal or black marble, while all the accessories were bright blue. My dad always told me I should think about become an interior designer, but I would never. In my backyard I had a huge in-ground pool, with a waterfall and everything. My house and the Cullen's house were known for hosting amazing parties, since they were designed exactly the same.

"Wow, I thought my house was big," Rose said.

"Bella's house is so much fun to play hide and seek in. There are so many rooms! Plus a few hidden ones," Emmett said.

"Hidden rooms?" Jasper asked.

"When my dad had this house built, he knew I would run away when him and my mom would fight. He built an 'escape' room for me."

"It's the best room in the entire fucking house! Completely sound-proof, and its filled with couches and beanbag chairs, and a huge flat screen and every DVD ever made," Emmett said, jumping up and down.

"Sound-proof? I think we could put that room to good use," Edward whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered in response.

"Come on, guys. Let's go in. We look like six idiots standing in front of my house."

* * *

**I'm trying to get out as many chapters as possible before I go away Saturday. I'm praying this chapter isn't a disappointment, and also that everyone keeps reading it. I haven't had as many reviews as I used to get and it makes me said :'( Please keep reviewing, it makes me smile. When I smile, I'm in a good mood; & when I'm in a good mood, I write more chapters. Get what I mean ;)**


	27. Chapter 27: Jealous, Much?

**Previously:**

_"Sound-proof? I think we could put that room to good use," Edward whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered in response._

_"Come on, guys. Let's go in. We look like six idiots standing in front of my house._

* * *

**Music:**

_Verme - Baby Ranks & Notch_

* * *

"Bella!" Alice called from the kitchen. "You need more ice cream! Do you still have the number of the ice cream place that delivers?"

"Uh, maybe. Look on the fridge." Every time Alice and Emmett were over, it was like they were in their own home. Jasper, Rose, and Edward made themselves at home instantly.

"Bella, I think you have more XBox and Playstation games than any guy I know," Jasper said as he was looking through my video games.

"Yeah, that's because Emmett bought them all. Every Christmas, he'd blow all his money in the video game store. Plus, it was always the money he was using on _my_ gift. So, he would give me the video games, saying they were for him when he would come over."

"Hey! You play all those games as much as I do!" Emmett said, defending himself. "Oh, and Alice found the number for the ice cream place. She wants to know if she should call."

"Yeah, tell her to order three things of coffee ice cream, one vanilla, one chocolate, two mint chocolate chip, and whatever she wants. Oh, and what do you guys want?"

"Can you get me strawberry?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, anyone else want anything?" They shook their heads no. "Alright, tell Alice to place the order under the last name Archibald, and use the neighbor's address." I said, and Emmett went to Alice. Five minutes later, Alice ran out of the kitchen and jumped on the couch next to me.

"Bella, who lives next door?" Alice asked.

"Chace Crawford. He's just here for like a month I think," I said calmly.

"Chace Crawford lives next door?!" She squealed. Rosalie's eyes opened wide too.

"Yeah, I should go tell him he's getting ice cream. Wanna come?" Alice and Rosalie nodded their heads eagerly, and jumped out of there seats.

"Bella, how come you didn't tell me he lived next door?" Alice screamed as we walked up the path leading to his house.

"I don't know, never crossed my mind. Just please don't embarrass me."

"I would never, neither would Rose. Right Rose?" Alice said.

"What? Oh, yeah. Never." I rang the doorbell, and he answered the door.

"Bella, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I've been busy. Uh, listen, I ordered ice cream, and well I've been through a lot of shit today with the press and everything .."

"Yeah, I saw that on the news, I'm sorry. So, you're telling me you ordered the ice cream to my house to avoid the press knowing where you live?"

"Yes, exactly. I mean, everyone thinks you live in New York right now since you're working on Gossip Girl. You don't mind right?"

"It's fine, anything for you. So, who are your friends?" he asked. I looked over and I saw Alice and Rose practically drooling.

"Oh, this is Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Alice's parents live across the street, and Rose is from L.A."

"Right, I remember the Cullens. It's nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand to shake. It took them a few minutes to process what was going on, and I groaned as I shook my head.

"Sorry, they're huge fans, and huge pains in the butt." He laughed when I said that.

"It's fine. As long as they don't become creepy stalkers, it's cool."

"Please don't remind me of creepy stalkers."

"Right, sorry. Alright, when the delivery comes, I'll bring it over."

"You sure? I'll just come get it."

"It's fine, I'm going out tonight for some premiere party. Oh, by the way, thank your dad for me."

"For what?"

"He helped me get the role in that new movie coming out on Halloween, _The Haunting of Molly Hartley._"

"Right, he told me about that. Yeah, I'll tell him. I gotta go, our boyfriends are waiting and God only knows what Emmett's done to my house already."

"I know Emmett, the big guy right? Tell him I said hey."

"Yeah, that's him."

"You're right, you should get going. Bye Bella, don't be a stranger," he said, kissing my cheek and pulling me into a hug.

"I won't, I promise," I told him, then turned around to Rose and Alice. "Say Bye Rose and Alice."

"Bye Rose and Alice," they said in a trancelike voice, at the same time. I turned around to look at Chace and shrugged while he laughed. We walked back to my house, and they were mumbling something along the lines of "he touched me" or "he knows my name". I shook my head and walked into my house, while having to drag Alice and Rose inside. They sat down and didn't say a word.

"Uh, what happened to them?" Emmett asked.

"He touched my hand," Alice mumbled.

"He knows my name," Rose said.

"I went to tell Chace next door that the ice cream was getting delivered to his house. Those two over there completely lost their cool and practically drool all over his door step. It was pretty mortifying, not gonna lie," I told everyone. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were laughing at the girls, who blushed.

"Crawford is next door still? Tell him he owes me," Emmett said.

"He's dropping off the ice cream when it comes, and what does he owe you?"

"When I was in New York with Carlisle on a business trip with him, I ran into Chace while he was getting attacked by a bunch of crazy fan girls. He recognized me, and I pretended to be his body guard. Worked out nicely."

"Wow, okay."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was Chace and he had desert. I introduced him to Edward and Jasper, and thank God they didn't drool. Edward seemed to tense up when Chace kissed me goodbye and told me to call him. I put whatever ice cream I didn't use in the freezer and looked up at Edward who was helping me. He was carrying a huge bowl filled with popcorn, and another bowl filled with candy.

"Do I see a very jealous Edward Cullen in my kitchen?"

"Me? Jealous of pretty boy over there? Not at all."

"That's not what I see. Chace is a really good friend, but that's it. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I know that, and that's why I'm not jealous." I took the bowls of ice cream and walked out of the kitchen, annoyed at the fact he wouldn't admit it.

"The first step is admitting it, you know that right?" I told him as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Fine, Bella. I was jealous. What guy likes it when another guy kisses there girlfriend on the cheek and telling her to call him?"

"Alright, fine, but I am going to call him. I get the best premiere tickets from him! Normally I go as his 'date', but I can't do that anymore," I teased to see Edward's reaction. "Kidding! But he always somehow gets me amazing tickets to parties and shit."

"Shut up you two! The movies starting," Alice said.

"What movie?"

"The third Pirates of the Caribbean movie, At Worlds End."

"Oh, I love this movie! Orlando Bloom is so hot," I said, and Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on, he is. So is Keira Knightley, you can't even deny that."

"Yeah, she is hot," Emmett said, laying on the floor with Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the love seat, and Edward and I took up the entire couch.

"She is hot, but you're beautiful," Edward said. I laughed loudly, and everyone started throwing popcorn and candy at me.

"Do you always have to be so corny all the time?" I said in between gasps for air.

"No, but you love it when I say retarded shit like that, don't lie."

"You're right, I do." I leaned up to kiss him lightly, but he instantly deepened our kiss. My hands intertwined with his hair, and his tightened his grip around my waist. Suddenly, I felt the bowl of popcorn being dumped on top of us, by Emmett.

"You're making me more," I told him.

"Hey, if that means you two will stop hooking up in front of us, that's fine," he told me as he walked towards the kitchen to make more popcorn.

At World's End just ended when Alice changed the movie to Batman Begins. I could tell everyone was getting tired, since Rose and Emmett passed out on the floor, and Alice was yawning while Jasper was asleep. Since I've seen this movie a billion times, I took the time to think about what will happen when everyone has to go back to L.A. I wouldn't see Edward anymore, or the rest of them. Alice and Emmett we're already family, but now I considered Jasper and Rose family too. I couldn't imagine my life without all of them, especially Edward.

"Edward, can we talk about something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Let's talk in my room." I took his hand and led him up the staircase. My room was on the third room, along with Alice's and Emmett's. Since the both of them are practically family, my dad thought they should have their own rooms when they would stay over. My room was painted midnight blue, and it had white furniture. I had pictures hanging up all over the place of Alice, Emmett, and me just hanging out. I sat on my bed, and I motioned my hand at Edward, telling him to do the same.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"What's going to happen when everyone has to go back home?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen to us? I mean, maybe I'm looking to far into the future since we have, like, a month left of summer."

"Let's wait until the end of summer to worry about that, but I do know that I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"The feeling's mutual," I mumbled. "I just don't want Renee to be right, about us falling out of love. I mean, we've been arguing so much lately, and look at how my parents ended up. I don't want to have to build our child an escape room like my father built for me."

"That will never happen, all couples argue. It just brings them closer," he said, pulling me closer to him. "And, there's always make-up sex," he whispered in my ear.

"Edward Cullen! People are in the house," I slapped his chest playfully.

"Four words: sound-proof escape room."

"Two words: no shot."

"Please Bella," he whined like a two year old. I started laughing in his face, and he got angry. He stood up and sat on the edge of my bed, sulking.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said once I got my breath back from laughing. "I'll show you the escape room." His eyes lit up and he had the goofiest grin plastered on his face. "You act so much like Emmett is ridiculous."

* * *

I walked over to the full-length portrait hanging in my room of a beautiful garden I had dreamt about before high school and my problems started. I had painted it when I was 14, and my father was convinced I was a child prodigy. In reality, I painted to escape, before I was introduced to alcohol.

"Wow, who painted this? It must of costed a fortune," Edward said, admiring the painting.

"It's worst 50,000,000. I painted it when I was 14," I told him.

"Seriously, who painted this?"

"I did. Painting was my escape before I found out the numbing effects of alcohol. I had dreamt about the garden before I started high school, and I always wanted to remember it."

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises?" He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to the escape room before I change my mind." I swung the portrait away from the wall, and pressed on the hidden door to open it. I took Edward's hand and we walked up the staircase. "Welcome to probably the best room in the entire house," I told him, opening the door.

The escape room was the best room in the entire house. One wall was filled with shelves holding almost every DVD ever made, plus a few videotapes of older movies, and video games. Another wall had three bookshelves, entire filled with books. I had a stereo and a flat screen TV, gifts from the Cullen's. The furniture and carpet were the best part of the room though, since the black leather couches were soft and comfy, while the carpet was the most comfortable carpet I've ever felt. I saw Edward was looking through my books, so I laid down on the floor.

"Wow, you and Emmett weren't kidding when you said this room was the best room in the house," he finally said, laying down next to me.

"Well, if you spent more time in here than your own room, wouldn't you want it to be the best room ever?"

"I guess. Yeah, you're right. So, you sure this room is completely sound-proof?"

"Yup, you can't hear anything that goes on in here, and I can't hear anything that happens outside this room. It was so my mom could never find it, and I never had to hear them argue."

"So, they wouldn't hear us downstairs if we _happened _to do this," he said, rolling on top of me and grinding his groin into mine, and I involuntarily moaned.

"Edward, we can't," I said breathlessly as he kissed my neck. I tried to push him away, but it wasn't working. Horrible memories of Mike filled my head when Edward wouldn't stop.

"There not going to hear us. Sound-proof remember."

"Edward, please, stop. I can't do this," I said, tears silently rolling down my cheeks. Edward looked up and I saw grief written all in his features. He knew he pushed me too far, and he felt terrible.

"S-sorry," he stammered. He walked away from me and stared out the window. I wiped away my tears and collected myself before I said anything.

"It's not you, trust me. It's _his_ fault. I'm sorry, the memories are just too fresh," I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have realized. You know I'll wait forever for you, and I absolutely hate Mike for fucking around with you," he said, then instantly regretting his last words. "I mean, uh, you know what I mean right?"

"Yeah, I do. Trust me, once I'm ready, you'll be the first to know," I said, pulling his head down so I could kiss him. We pulled away and just stood next to each other for a few minutes, enjoying each others company. "Come on," I sighed. "Let's wake up everyone and go to bed. Alice is a bitch when she doesn't sleep in a bed, and I don't feel like slipping in Emmett's drool pool when I go to watch TV."

"Let's go. I'll wake up Alice and Jasper, you get to wake up Rose and Emmett."

"Perfect."

* * *

Edward and I made it back downstairs quietly, and everyone was still asleep. I walked over to Rosalie, and shook her gently. I thought she was going to hit me when I woke her up, but I told her what I wanted to do to wake up Emmett. She snickered quietly, then sat on the couch to wait for Alice and Jasper to leave. Edward got Alice and Jasper up, and they were already on their way to her room.I sat on the couch when Rose got up to wake up Emmett.

"Emmy-bear," Rose whispered in his ear. That was the only thing I heard because she lowered her voice when she started talking dirty to him so we could see his reaction. I was laughing quietly as I saw the huge goofy grin spread across his face.

"Mhm, whatever. Keep going, Christie," he said in his sleep. I froze, and Rosalie had a murderous look on her face. _Oh my God, he dreamt about his ex-girlfriend?!_

"Christie!" Rosalie screamed, and woke up Emmett. "Who the fuck is Christie?"

"What are you talking about, baby?" Emmett stammered. _He is so fucked._

"You know what I'm talking about, Emmett Cullen! I demand you to tell me who Christie is right now, or I swear you will never see me again."

"She's, uh, my ex-girlfriend?" He said in question form. I remembered Christie all too well. She was trash, and I begged Emmett to break up with her. I never understood what he saw in her. I couldn't believe how an innocent prank of watching Emmett squirm as Rosalie whispered to him, then dump ice cold water all over him. It was always funny watching his reactions when that happened, since I did that the last time him and Alice slept over. He jumped up and ran around my house screaming like a crazy.

"Oh, so you're dreaming about your ex-girlfriend? What the _fuck_, Emmett?!"

"Rosie, baby, please. I wasn't dreaming about her, please listen."

"No, I don't want to talk to you," she said, then stormed upstairs. I heard a door slam and I cringed. Emmett ran upstairs to his room, and another door slammed. Edward and I stayed on the couch, stunned to see such a great couple have a fight that could end their relationship.

"You get Emmett, I'll take to Rose. Should we wake up Alice and Jasper?" I said.

"That might be a good idea." I showed Edward where Emmett's room was, and I walked into Alice's to wake her and Jasper up.

"Isabella, you better have a good reason for waking me up right now," Alice growled, and Jasper sat up sleepily in her bed.

"Remember when we called the phone sex hotline and made them talk dirty to Emmett while he was sleeping, then dumped cold water all over him?"

"Yes, is that what you woke me up for, because I will fucking kill you, Bella!"

"I told Rose to do it, and he mentioned _Christie's_ name instead of Rose. Good enough reason for you?"

"Oh my God. I am going to kill Emmett! Where's Rose? Is she okay?"

"I don't know, I wanted to wake you and Jasper up so we can talk to them. Jazz, Edward's already in Emmett's room, why don't you go there now?"

"Sure. Rose is going to be hell, I feel bad for you two," he said. The three of us walked out of the room. Alice and I started knocking on every door in my house, desperately trying to find Rose. After searching almost every room in my house, we finally found her curled up in the tub.

"Rose," Alice said quietly.

"I hate him," she sobbed. Alice and I pulled her out of the tub and we sat on the floor, holding her and letting her cry.

* * *

_**In Emmett's Room (No One's POV)**_

Emmett ran into his room, and started pacing. "Nice going, idiot," he muttered to himself. "God, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Emmett, what the fuck happened down there?" Edward said, letting himself in.

"I don't know. I was having a fucking dream of hearing how my ex-girlfriend wanted me back, and I guess I said her name. I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"Yeah, you are," Jasper said. "My sister is going to be a wreck. What happened?"

"I guess Bella decided to wake me up like she normally does when I sleep here, except instead of a phone sex hotline, she used Rose, which is _so_ much better. I was dreaming of how my ex-girlfriend wanted me back but all I wanted was Rose, and I guess I said Christie's name. I cannot believe how bad I fucked up."

"Yeah, that is pretty bad," Jasper said. "But, as your friend, I'll help you fix this. Plus, when Rose is upset, she takes it out on me. Not pretty."

"I'll help too. Bella's been mad at me so many times, before we started going out."

"Thanks guys," Emmett said. "What are we going to do?"

"Alright, here's the plan .."

* * *

_**Back in the Bathroom (Bella's POV)**_

"Rose, he's a dick, but he loves you," I said, trying to comfort her. I have never seen Rose this vulnerable before in the short amount of time I've known her. She's normally so strong and independent.

"No he doesn't. He was fucking dreaming about his ex-girlfriend. That just makes me feel great about myself."

"It sounded like he wasn't interested in the dream though. Listen, you know deep down inside he loves you."

"I guess, but he's going to be on his knees begging for forgiveness," she said through gritted teeth.

"That's my girl! Come on, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll start your revenge plan. Right now, we can go in Bella's room and sleep. Let the Emmett sweat it out a few hours," Alice said.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't what everyone was expecting, but it's more like a filler-ish chapter. The next few chapters will have a bit more "action" in them, or I would like them too since I have a bunch of ideas floating around in my head.**

** BTW: I absolutely LOVE Chace Crawford, so I had to make him Bella's neighbor. I mean, who wouldn't want to live next door to _him_?! **

**Anyway, while I'm on vacation, I'll be writing down what I come up with so when I come back you'll have a bunch of chapters to read. **

**Bye :)**


	28. Chapter 28: I Want You

**Previously:**

_"I guess, but he's going to be on his knees begging for forgiveness," she said through gritted teeth._

_"That's my girl! Come on, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll start your revenge plan. Right now, we can go in Bella's room and sleep. Let the Emmett sweat it out a few hours," Alice said._

* * *

"Alright Bells," Rosalie said. "How is this going to help me get Emmett back?" I told Rose to wear sweatpants today, while her and Alice completely disagreed with me, saying that Rose should dress sexy and alluring to show what Emmett was missing out on.

"Because, first of all, he hasn't cheated on you or anything and he would never do that. Second, you need to show him that you don't care. If you walk around in your sluttiest outfits, he's going to know that you want him back badly."

"But I do," she whined.

"Trust me on this. He's going to be begging for forgiveness all day. Make it look like you don't care that he said her name, but don't act all couple-y towards him. If you sit on the same couch, go tot he other end; if he reaches out to hug you, don't hug him back. Don't let him affect you in anyway."

"She does have a point. The last thing you need is him seeing how bad you need him," Alice said, putting the mini skirt back in Rose's drawer then proceeding to find some sweatpants.

"You're right. I don't need him; I'm an independent woman," Rose said, taking the sweatpants that Alice was holding out for her. She walked into the bathroom and and I walked over to Alice to find out her opinion on the situation.

"Ali, you don't think Emmett's seeing Christie again, do you?" I asked.

"He better not, or else I'll chop off his penis. Christie was a trainwreck! I wanted to murder him when I found out he was dating her," Alice said.

"Yeah, I did too. I almost killed her, though. I was the one who found out she cheated on Emmett, with his best friend of all people!"

"What did happen to Mark? No one's heard from or seen him since."

"Supposedly they ran off together when Emmett found out, but I don't think that's what really happened."

"Didn't Emmett tell Uncle Jack about Mark and Christie?"

"Mhm, I think he's what happened to them."

"Gotcha, Mark was so nice though. Fucking Christie ruins everything, even when she's not around."

"It's true. Uh, one of us should go check on the boys, see how Emmett's holding up."

"I'll find them. God only knows what Emmett's done to my house." I was about to leave the room when Rosalie came out of the bathroom. She was wearing extremely baggy sweatpants that must have been Jasper's and a form fitting wife beater.

"How's this look?" She asked nervously.

"Rose, you look amazing in anything. Just stay here with Alice, I'm going to find the boys, and find out how much of a wreck Emmett is."

"By the time I'm done with the asshole, he's going to be worse than a train wreck."

I started wandering around my house, looking for the boys. I was walking down the stairs when I heard pans fall on the floor in my kitchen. I groaned and walked into the kitchen.

"Emmett Blake Cullen! If you burn down my kitchen _again_ I swear to God I will murder you with my bare hands!" I screamed when I saw him standing over the stove.

"Jeez, Bells, chillax. For your information I'm past my burning down the kitchen days."

"Oh yeah, he likes to burn down refrigerators," Jasper said. My eyes widened and I turned to him.

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently. Then again, it is Emmett, and anything is possible."

"Emmett, out of my kitchen. I had to remodel it after you burnt it down, and I actually like how it looks."

"Come on, Bella," he whined. "I have to get Rosalie back some how, and Carlisle always said breakfast is the way to a woman's heart."

"Emmett, you fucked up royally. It's going to take a lifetime of breakfasts to win her back. You just need to let her know she's the only one for you. She is the only one for you, right?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't you think that?"

"Oh I don't know Em, you did mention your ex-girlfriend's name, who was a complete bitch, in your sleep," Edward said. I nodded, and Jasper just stared at the three of us.

"Edward! I told you why I did! Normally I don't even fucking sleep talk, unlike Bella over here who screams in the middle of the night because the big scary trees are following her," Emmett said. He knew how bad that nightmare affected me, and it hurt me that he used it against me.

"Fuck. You. Emmett. You of all people should know why I'm so affected by it. God, you can be such an asshole sometimes and not even realize how bad you hurt people!" I said, walking out of the room. I heard someone following me, so I stopped. "Emmett, just go the fuck away and burn down my kitchen. I swear if you weren't going through this with Rosalie right now, I would kick your ass."

"Bella, it's Edward. Turn around, please," he said. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. "He didn't mean any of it, he's just hurting so he's taking it out on everyone else. Don't let it get to you."

"I know, I know. I just hate it when people use my issues against me. We need to get him and Rose back together, fast."

"You're right, it'll be better for everyone."

"I'm not really hungry, can we just watch TV?"

"Anything for you, love."

* * *

Everyone came into the family room while Edward and I were laying on the couch. Alice and Jasper sat on the chair, and Emmett and Rose sat on the second couch. They both took separate corners, completely avoiding each other.

"Uh, you guys can change the channel," I said, throwing the remote on the floor. Alice took it and started flipping through the channels. She settled on watching _Transformers_.

"Megan Fox is so hot," Emmett said. I threw a pillow at him, Alice turned off the TV, Edward and Jasper stared at him in disbelief, and Rosalie jumped off the couch and started screaming at him.

"Well, Emmett, if you think she's so fucking hot why don't you moan her name in your dreams?! At least I fucking know you have no chance with her! No, you say your _ex-girlfriend's _name! What does she have that I don't have! What make's you want her!" She screamed. Everyone started backing out of the room, and we were now standing in the doorway.

"I don't want Megan Fox, Rosalie! I don't want Christie either! Why can't you see that?!" Emmett said, getting up on his feet and screaming in Rose's face. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so they were eye level.

"What do you want then, Emmett?!"

"I WANT YOU!" He screamed, then he kissed her. We all just stared at them, our mouths hanging open in shock. They kept kissing, even when Emmett scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"We won't be seeing them for a while," Alice said.

"Yeah, but we'll definitely be hearing them," Edward said. Everyone groaned.

"Ugh, now I'm going to have to burn the sheets and buy a new mattress for whatever room they decided to do it in," I said. I heard moans and I shuddered.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," Jasper said. "We can go to the movies or something, just please get me out of this house if their doing that."

"Let's go, and fast. I don't need to hear the screaming thats about to happen," I said. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my car keys off the counter. The four of us ran out of the house and into my car, safe from any noises made from an occupied bedroom.

* * *

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked as I drove around my block for the tenth time.

"Uh, I don't know. We can't exactly leave without you being bombarded by reporters right?" Alice said.

"Probably not, but I'm definitely not going to let them ruin my life," I said. When I pulled into my driveway, I saw a familiar blonde walking up my block. I groaned as I slammed the door on my car. Edward came by my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Renee is walking up the block, right now," I said, pointing towards her.

"Well, since your house is being used at the moment, let's meet her down the block. All of us can go," he said, kissing my temple.

"Yeah, Bella. You're not facing her alone," Alice said, and she took my hand. The four of us made our way towards Renee, who stopped dead in her tracks.

"B-Bella, why are up so early? It's only ten!" She said frantically.

"Why are you here Renee?" I said.

"I can't see my daughter?"

"No, you can't. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Isabella. As much as you'd like to deny it, I'm your mother. Mothers and daughters need to be in each others lives. I don't understand why you're being so stubborn about this."

"Can't you see that I'm so much better off without you!"

"Oh yeah, between you being an alcoholic, then getting raped, then killing the poor boy, then falling in love?! Yeah, your better off without me," she scoffed.

"That had nothing to do with anyone else but me! Oh, and poor boy?! That doesn't sound like a concerned parent whose daughter was just violated by some creepy stalker and they only way to escape was shooting him! And yeah, I fell in love, with someone amazing! Why can't you understand that!? I. Don't. Need. You."

"Remember Jake, honey?" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Moisture filled up my eyes, and tears threatened to escape.

"Listen, Renee, there is no reason for you to be here and bring up Jake!" Alice said, defending me. I started to snap the rubber band that has been on my wrist for over a year. _What was I doing? I've been doing so good, I haven't even touched the rubber band!_

"Right, because my darling daughter here went through so much pain. Her best friend told her he loved her, and she denied him. Therefor, he killed himself. I don't want that to happen to you, Bella. He could hurt you," she said, glaring towards Edward.

"Renee, I don't know how many times I need to tell you this. I love Edward, and as far as I know, he loves me just as much. I'm happy with my life finally. I'm past drinking until I passed out, or cutting myself because I felt like everything was my fault. You want to blame Edward for fucking everything because I fell in love with him! Your one of the reasons I cut, Renee. Just fucking remember that. I want you to leave me alone, or else I will get a restraining order against you."

"Bella, I just .." she said, but she trailed off.

"Look Renee, you've put Bella through enough emotional stress her entire life. She's going through a lot right now, and you're not helping one bit. I honestly think you should leave," Edward said, coming to my defense.

"You might be her boyfriend, but I'm her mother, and in the end I'm going to know what's best for her." She turned around and walked away. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks as Alice held my hand still from snapping the rubber band. I was in shock that my _mother_ would mention Jake killing himself over me because he told me he loved me. Edward and I were different, weren't we? I mean, sure he's the living Adonis, but he loved me. I felt my insecurities bubbling to the surface. I knew I wasn't gorgeous, but I wasn't ugly either. What if he did find someone more attractive than me, and he just left. I couldn't imagine my life without him. What would I do if he did that? I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard a concerned voice calling out my name.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Not at all. I'm scared," I told him. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried softly into his chest.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know what I would do if you left me," I said softly. He pulled away from me and looked me square in the eye.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than you can even imagine. Everything thing you do just makes me want you more. I love how kind, caring, confident, sexy, intimidating you are. The list goes on and on about how much I love you. You never cease to surprise me, and your nothing like any other girl I've ever met. When we would argue, you wouldn't back away like most girls. You're strong and independent, and I find that completely attractive. Please, never doubt how much I love you. I could never leave you, I will always want you," he said, then he kissed me with so much passion.

"I love you too, more than you would ever know, and I don't want anyone else but you," I told him when we pulled away. He smiled at me, and we walked back into my house. Thank God it was quiet.

* * *

**I think this chapter is at least decent. I just finished it and it's like 3:30 in the morning, so don't hate me if its bad. I'm going to start writing my next story soon. I'll give everyone a quick "sneak peek" at part of the first chapter when I write it, but I know exactly what it's going to be about. Here's my idea:**

_Siblings: Bella and Emmett ; Jasper and Rosalie ; Edward and Alice. _

_Relationships: Normal Pairings. _

_All in High School (I'm basing it off of the school I go to, since that's easier for me) _

_& I'm actually thinking about making it .. __musical_. Let me know what you think about that, everyones opinion matters a lot to me. THANKS :) & Review. I know I haven't been replying to many reviews, but I promise I'm going to start (:


	29. Chapter 29: Trial

**I am SO sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. i had such bad writers block & nothing was working out. So, this is the last chapter, unfortunately. I hope it came out good.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than you can even imagine. Everything thing you do just makes me want you more. I love how kind, caring, confident, sexy, intimidating you are. The list goes on and on about how much I love you. You never cease to surprise me, and your nothing like any other girl I've ever met. When we would argue, you wouldn't back away like most girls. You're strong and independent, and I find that completely attractive. Please, never doubt how much I love you. I could never leave you, I will always want you," he said, then he kissed me with so much passion. _

_"I love you too, more than you would ever know, and I don't want anyone else but you," I told him when we pulled away. He smiled at me, and we walked back into my house. Thank God it was quiet._

* * *

Everything has been going good since my last encounter with Renee. Emmett and Rose were on good terms again, and Edward and I weren't arguing as much anymore. I was slowly recovering from Mike's attack, with the help of my amazing friends. I was worried about going to court to testify, though. The Newton's wanted to have me behind bars for the rest of my life for killing their only son. Why anyone would miss that monster is beyond me.

I was laying in bed with Edward, but I couldn't sleep. I mean, who could when you knew you would be in court later to testify against a murder case. I could be in prison my entire life, unable to see Edward, my family, my friends. It scared me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm scared, really scared. What if I'm found guilty?"

"Nonsense, you were defending yourself. The court can't put you in prison for self-defense."

"Edward, look at all the shit I've been through. I've been in rehab, AA meetings, plus I've been raped before."

"Even more of a reason for the jury to lean your way, to find you innocent. It'll be okay, everyone's here for you," he said, kissing my forehead.

I turned my head and I found his lips. He kissed me sweetly, but the kiss got more passionate as it went on. He licked my bottom lip, and I parted my lips. Our tongues fought for dominance, but he eventually won and started exploring my mouth. I moaned in his mouth as rolled me on my back. We still had boundaries, and as far as I knew, Edward had no problem with them. I wish I could give myself to him, but I was scared since getting raped was still fresh in my mind. He broke away for air, and rolled off of me.

"I love you, Bella," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you, too." I sighed. "Promise me that if I get sent to jail, you'll visit me. Even if you find someone else and you get married and have cute little kids, come visit me."

"Bella, you're not going to jail. Even if you do, I'll wait for you, but you're not going," he said sternly. "Just try to sleep, then we'll all go to court together, then it'll be over with."

"Alright," I sighed. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and I cuddled closer to him. Sleep came quickly.

"I can't do this!" I said, walking into the court room. I would have run out, but Edward had his arm around my shoulders, and Emmett and Jasper were behind me.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous," Rose said. "You have all of us to testify what happened. Edward and Emmett were on the beach with you, Emmett's saved you from Mike attacking you at that party. The judge will see how big of a creeper Mike was, and you'll be fine."

"Trust us, Bella. It'll be okay, I know it will," Alice told me, and I nodded. I've learned in the past to never bet against Alice. I took a deep breath, and walked to the front of the courtroom. Everyone quieted as I walked past them. I saw Charlie sitting in the first row of seats, then I saw Renee sitting in the back. I also saw a few people I went to school with in Laguna, Olivia and George. When Liv saw me, she ran towards me and gave me a huge hug.

"Bella, are you okay?!" she asked frantically. George came up behind her.

"I'm as okay as you can be."

"Don't worry about a thing, Bells," George said. "No matter what happens, your not staying in jail if you go there. I have a feeling you're not though, but if you do, there will be bail, and we'll get it for you right away."

"Thanks George. I should go, its about to start," I said. They both hugged me, and walked away. I took a deep breath and walked to the table where my lawyer was sitting.

"Good morning Miss Swan," he said.

"Good morning Mr. Jameson. So, what do you think my chances are?"

"Well, seeing how you were raped and you shot him in self-defense, your chances look pretty good. Also, since he has repeatedly come after you, that makes your chances even greater. However, his parents have hired a good lawyer, so he might turn things around. Just stay smart, answer everything truthfully, no matter what the question is."

"Order in the court! Judge Peterson is now entering," the bailiff said, and everyone got up from their seats. Once she entered and sat down, everyone else did.

"Okay, so today is the Newton vs. Swan case? Mr. Jameson, present your case." Jud

"Your Honor, my client has done nothing wrong, unless you consider protecting yourself wrong. Michael Newton has been a constant threat in her life, from trying to take advantage of her at a party to raping her in a forest. Shooting him was the only way she could preserve her life. Would you really hold that against her?"

"Objection," the other lawyer, Mr. Plum said. "If Mr. Newton was such a threat, why didn't she get a restraining order against him? Why didn't she call the police or anything? Obviously he wasn't that great of a threat."

"Mr. Jameson, you may call your first witness," the judge said.

"I'd like to call Isabella Swan to the stand." I slowly and shakily got up from my seat and walked to the witness stand. The bailiff came over to me and held out a Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"The witness may be seated." I sat down and took deep breaths, trying to calm down my nerves. All I had to do was tell the truth, which wouldn't be so hard, right?

"Miss Swan, can you tell us about your very first encounter with the late Mike Newton?"

"Uh, sure. Well, he transferred to my school in sophomore year, and I felt bad cause everyone kind of ignored him since he was the new kid. I decided to be nice and introduce myself to him. After that, he got all stalker-ish. He would be outside of my classrooms, then walk me to my class. At first I thought he was just being nice, but it got awkward after he would be waiting by the ladies room for me to come out, or waiting by my car after school. One night, at a friend's party, I was, uh, drinking, and I was trying to find my friends. I saw Mike and I asked him if he knew, and he told me yeah and started dragging me somewhere. At first I thought he was bringing me to them, but then we were in an empty room and I was thrown on the bed. That was the first time he tried, and he didn't succeed because my friend, Emmett, stopped him."

"Judge, may I ask that any illegal things Miss Swan has done in the past will not be held against her. It clearly says on her record that she's gotten help for it."

"Of course, continue."

"Now, what happened after the party?"

"Well, everyone found out that Mike tried to sleep with me, but everyone thought that I wanted it and that I let him. I got an unearned reputation, and school was hard for me. Mike was expelled, and I thought I had gotten rid of him, so I didn't bother with a restraining order. I went to the summer camp run by the Hale's this summer, and Mike was there. Although, I didn't realize who he was at first because I hadn't seen him in a year and I tried to block out as many memories about him. Then, he was at the mall when I was there, and in the parking garage. Once again, he tried to take advantage of me in the parking garage, and I was saved again. Then, at a bonfire party, he pulled me off to an empty beach, holding a knife to my stomach," I took a deep breath, trying to blink away the tears that were on the verge of spilling over as I revisited this painful memory. "He almost got all the way, since I was wearing nothing but my underwear. Emmett and Edward found me on the beach, and Emmett went to get Mike. Mike suddenly disappeared, and I thought I was rid of him for good. It wasn't until about two weeks later, at the Hale's Fourth of July party when we heard from him again. He kidnapped two .. acquaintances of ours, and he requested ransom money. We didn't know it was him at first, so we got the money and planned a stakeout to find out who kidnapped Lauren and Jessica. When we found it was Mike, he took our shocked state as an advantage and dragged me to the forest where he .." I said, and the tears were pouring down my face at this point. "He r-raped me. I was trying to find the gun I had with me for protection, and when I found it, I shot him. I was so s-scared, and I d-didn't know w-what to do. I w-was d-disgusted w-with m-myself that it h-happened."

"Thank you Miss Swan. No further questioning, your Honor," Mr. Jameson said.

"Mr. Plum, would you like to cross-examine the witness?"

"No thank you. I would like to call one of her friends to the witness stand, however. Emmett Cullen?" I stepped down, and I passed Emmett, who kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "You did good, kid." Emmett was sworn in, and Mr. Plum started asking him questions.

"Mr. Cullen, what is your relationship like with Miss Swan?"

"She's one of my best friends. We grew up together, along with my sister, Alice, since we lived across the street from each other."

"What was your first impression of Mike Newton when you saw him?"

"Well, I kind of thought he was a creep who always followed Bella, and I told her to ignore him, but she's too nice for her own good. Oblivious, too, since she never realized the weird looks he gave her, like he was undressing her in his mind. Ugh."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Mr. Jameson?"

"None."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen, you may step down. Does anyone else have any other witnesses they'd like to talk to?" The lawyers shook their heads. "Well, this just might be the shortest, most covered case in history. The jury will start deliberating now. Court is adjourned until the jury comes back."

I got up and walk over to my friends and dad. Edward instinctively wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

"Bells, you did great, kiddo," my dad said, patting me on my shoulder.

"Thanks, but I don't think I stand a chance. I mean, I look like an idiot who wanted trouble to come after her since I didn't get a restraining order."

"Bella, you thought you got rid of him for good. Why would you need one if he was gone," Alice said.

"I guess. I don't know why I'm stressing out so bad right now. Hopefully everything will be okay, but if it's not, then it's not. I can't change anything that happened, so I have to pray for the best," I said.

"That's my girl," Charlie said. I sighed and cuddled closer into Edward's chest. I don't know what I would do if I was convicted guilty. I doubt I would survive without being able to see Edward and my friends again. The judge and jury walked back into the courtroom to give the verdict. I took a deep breath and walked back towards my lawyer.

"Will the jury please give their verdict," the judge said.

"We find Bella Swan not guilty," a juror said. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. _I'm innocent._

"Congratulations Bella," Mr. Jameson said, and I nodded. Edward was waiting in the middle of the room, smiling. I ran up to him and he caught me in his arms.

"What did I tell you?" he said.

"That I would be innocent. If you rub it in my face that you were right, I'll hurt you," I teased. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"I'd like to make a toast, to my daughter, Bella. For being brave and strong, and still able to love after all she's been through. I love you, and so does everyone here," my dad said. Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip. He felt the need to throw a celebration party at our house. I left the dining room and walked into the living room, where Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were playing video games and Rose and Alice were making fun of them.

"You guys seriously need to get a life," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"You know you love us just sitting around and mooching off of you," Emmett said.

"That I do. I'm really gonna miss this," I sighed, leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Miss what?" Alice asked.

"This, all of this. Having you guys around all the time, having to go grocery shopping at least twice a day cause Em is always raiding my fridge, being with my friends 24-7."

"Oh my God, that's right. She doesn't know yet," Rose said.

"What don't I know?"

"Bella, my parents are moving back into our old house right across the street," Alice said, and I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Yeah, and my parent's bought the house right next door. We're staying here in Laguna together," Rose said. I squealed and jumped out of the couch and tackled Alice and Rose.

"Yay! We're gonna be neighbors!" I said, and they laughed.

"What, no hugs for us?" Emmett said, gesturing between him, Jasper, and Edward. I laughed then jumped on them. When I reached Edward he held on to me and I sat comfortably in his lap.

"What made you guys decide to move back here?" I asked.

"Dad got a job offer that's like ten minutes away from here and he knew how much we missed you," Alice said.

"My parent's always wanted to live on the beach, and now it's basically our backyard," Rose said.

"Well, I'm so happy. I'm innocent, my friends are with me, and I have a kinda cute boyfriend."

"Kinda cute? Thanks, Bells," Edward said, and I laughed.

"Come with me?" I whispered in his ear, and he nodded. When we both got off the floor, Emmett decided to scream out 'use protection!', which caused my dad to come inside to see what was going on. I shook my head and he understood, knowing how Emmett could be. I led Edward up the stairs and into my escape room.

"So, you think you can deal with me as a neighbor?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I think I can manage. I can't believe we made it this far, after everything."

"I know. You'd think with the way we fight that we would have broken up a long time ago."

"I know. I'm really glad we never gave up on each other."

"I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you too," I told him. He leaned down and kissed me lightly, and then kissed me again. The kiss was passionate and loving, and that's when I knew I was ready. I broke away from the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Let's see how sound-proof this room is."

**The End**

* * *

**How was it? I know it probably worth the long wait & im really sorry about that. I doubt I'm gonna write a sequel to this story, but you never know. so, let me know what you thought about the final chapter.**

**I'd really like to thank everyone who read & reviewed because that was the only reason why i kept writing this story. i hope i get as many reviews & readers for any other stories i write for her as i did for this. thanks guys, really. (:**


	30. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hi everyone.**

**Really sorry about this author's note. You guys can hate me for it, I have been MIA from fanfiction & Twilight in a while.**

**I just thought I'd let you know that I'm no longer MIA from fanfiction, just I stopped posting on the Twilight forum & I'm testing the waters in the new forum: Big Time Rush.**

**I know, I know - it's a children's show. However, I found love in the characters & I mean, since when have any of my stories been in character with how they're portrayed in books & TV? **

**Writing with the Twilight characters isn't giving me the same, (I want to say thrill but I don't know if it's the right word but I'll use it anyway) thrill it used to. I guess maybe because the movies kind of killed it for me? Edward's a bit too whiny for me & Taylor Lautner is just SO hot it's difficult to not want to put him and Bella together; and Bella's just so awkward that I don't even think awkward can define her.**

**ANYWAY! The point of this author's note is to let you know I started a new story. It's called It's Just a Dance. There is a one-shot of it that I wrote, but it says It's Just a Dance: One-Shot. HOWEVER, the full story has more too it and I would really like everyones opinion on it.**

**I've had SUCH amazing readers on the Twilight forum. Seriously, you guys are the absolute best. I would have never imagined I'd have like 500 reviews on one of my stories. I really don't want to lose any of you. **

**So please, if you love how I've written stories for Twilight, just give It's Just a Dance a chance. I promise it's just as good as Enemies with Benefits and Neighbor Boy (which by the way, I AM SO SORRY I haven't been able to continue it. One day I hope I can come up with something to write, I just feel like I got myself stuck and there's just a really bad blockage when it comes to that story.)**

**Thank you guys so much for everything, I mean it. I'm sorry again for the Author's Note. You can curse me to hell if you'd like - on a review for It's Just a Dance ;).**


End file.
